Beauty, the Beast, and Baelfire
by DruidKitty
Summary: Belle makes a deal to go away forever as Rumplestiltskin's caretaker of his large estate. She is surprised when she meets Baelfire who lives there with his father. Tale of how Rum/Belle fall in love with Bae present all along. Past is the same except Bae never got the magic bean from the blue fairy and traveled to another land. AU Rumbelle/no curse
1. Chapter 1: The Deal is Struck

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters.

Chapter One: The Deal is Struck

"It's forever dearie," Rumplestiltskin said in a high-pitched tone of voice pointing a finger directly in Belle's face. Three words Belle would never forget. Three words which determined her fate for the rest of her life.

'What a strange man…creature…whatever he is,' Belle thought to herself before responding. "My friends, my family, they will all be safe?" she confirmed.

"You have my word." Rumplestiltskin made a small bow.

"Then you have mine."

Rumplestiltskin giggled and clapped his hands together for another deal gone well.

"BELLE, NO!" exclaimed Maurice, Belle's father, "I can't let you go with this… this BEAST."

Rumplestiltskin looked appalled at being called a beast.

Belle turned to her father and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Father," she glanced over at Gaston then back at her father, "Gaston, it's been decided. I must go with him to ensure the safety of you and our kingdom."

Rumplestiltskin leaned over Belle's shoulder to address her father, "She's right you know."

A shiver went down Belle's spine to feel Rumplestiltskin so close to her. She wasn't afraid of him, but she wasn't sure how close she wanted him either. She caught a whiff of his scent before he backed away. It was nicer than she thought it would be. She could definitely smell the magic, but there was another smell, straw. She always liked the smell of straw. It reminded her of the time she spent outside with her horse, Phillipe. Times she would never enjoy again.

"But what about your safety?" Maurice questioned.

"I will be fine, Papa. Please don't worry. I love you." Belle smiled at him, the last smile of hers he would ever see. She did not want the last thing for him to remember was her being upset and frightened.

Rumplestiltskin put a hand on the back of Belle's waist and led her out the door. Belle was surprised at how gentle his touch was. She looked up at him curiously. Curiosity was always her weakness. Curiosity almost always got her in trouble. Curiosity was partly the reason she didn't object so much to going with Rumplestiltskin. He had intrigued her. Curiosity this time she knew was trouble. She didn't care, 'Anything is better than a life with Gaston,' she thought.

"Belle, NO!" Maurice screamed as the two walked out of the room. Tears formed in Belle's eyes as she heard her father scream for her, but she would not let them fall. She had to be brave: brave for herself, brave for her father, and brave for her kingdom. 'Do the brave thing and bravery will follow,' she told herself.

As the two exited the castle, Belle turned around to get one last look at home. "Take a good look dearie," Rumplestiltskin said in a teasing manner tilting his head where he was looking directly into her eyes, "cause you're never gonna see it again." He touched the tip of her nose as he said the last part. For a second he noticed the hurt she felt towards the words he just spoke, but quickly shook it off. He didn't care how anyone else felt, that was not his nature. "Now take a hold of my arm," he demanded as he held his arm out for her.

Belle looked at him questionably before doing as he said. All of a sudden, purple smoke engulfed the two of them. Belle watched as her kingdom faded away. The purple smoke dissipated, and Belle suddenly found herself looking upon an enormous castle. There were numerous mountains surrounding it. As far as she could see there were no towns or other dwellings. "Is this were you live?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He looked at her for a second. 'Why is she acting so calm? Asking me questions? Such a strange girl…' he thought to himself. "Yes it is. Now let me show you to…_your room_." He smirked and led her into the castle and down a long stairway. Soon they arrived at the dungeon doors.

"Wait, this is my room?"

"What? Were you expecting a bed and breakfast?" He giggled at his joke, as he shoved her into the room, slammed, and locked the door behind him. "I will be back for you bright and early tomorrow morning!"

Belle listened to his footsteps as he walked away until she could finally hear them no more. After she was sure he was gone, she collapsed on the floor and finally let the tears flow. She cried because she knew she would never see her father again. She cried because she realized she was probably going to live in this cold, dirty dungeon for the rest of her life. Maybe one day she could show him he could trust her not to run away and he wouldn't make her stay down here. 'That's impossible,' she thought, 'he would never show me kindness.' She had heard the stories of Rumplestiltskin. Kindness was not his nature. She wept for over an hour until she fell into a deep slumber on the cold hard dungeon floor.

Rumplestiltskin paused for a minute when he heard it. It was quiet sobs coming from the dungeon where he had just left the girl. Something about hearing her cry made him feel bad. He did not want to hear her cry like that. For a moment he thought about going to get her and taking her to one of the many empty bedrooms that were in his castle. He immediately got infuriated with himself. How could he even think like that? He did not care about this girl; he didn't even know her. He was not going to let her sobs bother him. He turned to exit the dungeon completely. As he went up the stairs he couldn't help but wonder what even make him feel this way.


	2. Chapter 2: Responsibilities

Chapter Two:

Rumplestiltskin opened the dungeon door the next morning to find Belle still sleeping. He took a few steps into the room and examined her before she woke. She looked most uncomfortable lying there on the floor in that large yellow ballgown, yet she still seemed to be sleeping soundly. He realized she had no other clothes here. He did not allow her to pack anything before they left. Perhaps he would find her something more comfortable to wear. 'I can't let my servant get slowed down with her chores because she's not properly dressed,' he told himself to avoid the fact he may be doing something nice for this girl.

The main thing he noticed was her beauty. She was very beautiful, more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. Her long brown curls fell about her face as she silently slept. He remembered the color of her eyes were deep blue, they were very hard to forget. He noticed her face was swollen and puffy, obviously from crying all night. That weird feeling started to come up again but he quickly made it disappear. He cleared his throat and Belle's eyes fluttered open.

Belle looked up at Rumplestiltskin standing over her. 'How long has he been watching me?' she wondered. She immediately stood up and brushed herself off. "I…I'm sorry I was still sleeping when you arrived," she stammered.

"No need to apologize dearie, just follow me." Rumplestiltskin turned and walked out of the room with Belle in toe.

She followed him up to a large room with windows that reached to the ceiling. 'Probably the biggest room in the castle,' she thought. All of the windows were covered in dark red curtains so that no light could get through. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite the windows with a large leather-sitting chair in front of it. On one wall there was what she assumed to be a large mirror, but she couldn't be sure because it was completely covered. The last wall contained a large glass cabinet she could see many trinkets stored inside. There were also many other strange trinkets displayed around the room on pedestals. In the middle of the room there was a very large wooden dining table. A pitcher of tea with four cups was resting on one end. The last thing that caught her eye was the spinning wheel, which sat in the back corner near the window. There was a large basket of straw sitting next to it.

Rumplestiltskin took a seat in one of the four large chairs. He motioned for her to pour a cup of tea, "You will serve me my tea, cook the meals, and clean the dark castle. You will fetch me fresh straw while I am spinning at the wheel."

"I understand," Belle said as she poured the steaming hot tea into one of the white and blue cups and started walking over to him.

"Oh and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts!" Rumplestiltskin's face lit up at the sound of his comment.

Belle stopped dead in her tracks and accidentally dropped the cup full of tea. 'He can't be serious? Can he…I've heard the stories of the children he takes…maybe he is serious…'

Rumplestiltskin smiled at the reaction he got out of her, "That last one was quip dearie, not serious."

Belle breathed a huge sigh of relief. She bent down to get the dropped cup and noticed it was chipped on the rim. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'he's not going to be happy about this…what will he do to me?' She stood up slowly and glanced at him.

"Something wrong dearie?"

"Um, your cup, I chipped it, I'm sorry…"

Rumple looked up at her curiously for a second, "Well it's just a cup." He waved his hand in the air to signify it really didn't mean anything.

From relief, Belle smiled at him, and placed the cup back on the table to pour another cup of tea. 'That was not as I expected…'

Rumple leaned back in his chair and put his fingers together in a triangle manner in front of him, observing her. 'Did she just smile at me? How odd…'

Belle noticed how his facial features softened a bit when he looked up at her as she handed him his tea. She blushed a little and turned around to hide her slightly red face. 'Why am I blushing?'

Rumplestiltskin took a few sips of his tea and then stood up, "Let me show you were the kitchen is so you can start breakfast."

She nodded yes in reply. He placed his hand on her back just like he did when he led her out of her home to come here. This made the red in her cheeks darken. She kept her eyes on the floor as they walked through the castle to avoid his notice.

The kitchen was located in the back of the castle on the main floor. What stood out most about the kitchen was the back wall. It was mostly one large window, with a glass door. It led directly outside to what looked to be some gardens. 'How pretty,' she thought. The sink was on the left wall with the pantry to the right of it. The stove and the oven were on the wall opposite the gardens. She noticed there was another smaller table in here as well. It was not as fancy as the one in the main room, but rather more homely. She liked the kitchen because in a way it reminded her of home.

"I think you will find all you need in here. If not, just find me and I will help you," Rumplestiltskin said rather softly. Too soft for him he noted. "When you are finished, you can start cleaning," he said a little harsher, "You can start with the rooms on the second floor. All of the cleaning supplies can be found in the next room." He motioned to the door in the back right corner.

She didn't notice that door when she first walked in, but nodded in agreement. "I'll get started then." Belle said. She walked over to the cupboard to pull out pans and plates.

Rumplestiltskin went to leave the room but he stopped. Watching her amused him, and he found himself doing it constantly. She was rather clumsy he noticed. When she tried to pull one pan out of the cabinet they all came tumbling down. "Careful dearie…wouldn't want anymore broken dishes now would we?" he said in his quip like manner.

She smiled up at him realizing he was joking with her, "I'll be careful, I promise."

'There was that smile again…where did she think she was? Who did she think she was with? No one should be smiling at me, especially when they are my captive.' Once again her attire caught his eye, but this time is was the rather large tea stain on the front from earlier. "Uh, I need to go to town for about an hour. Do not try to escape. You will not like the consequences. Even if you try, you will not be successful. There are walls surrounding the entire castle and the gates will not let you through. I'll expect my breakfast as soon as I return," he said sternly, "I almost forgot, I need you to make a little extra." He turned to leave but was stopped by her soft voice.

"Rumplestiltskin?" He turned back around to face her. "I gave you my word that I would come with you forever. I will not try to run."

He almost believed her. "Let's hope not dearie," he sneered and pointed at her, "or you might find there are worse things then living with a monster." He turned and left.

Belle was being honest when she said she would not run. However, she had only been here a day so how could she expect him to trust her? Then again, he may never trust her. She walked over to the pantry to see what she could make for breakfast. She pulled out some bread, eggs, and bacon. She wondered how the eggs and bacon could keep from spoiling, but then remembered Rumplestiltskin used magic freely. She went to shut the door when she remembered he told her to make some extra. 'Extra?' she wondered, 'Oh well, he must eat a lot. He is after all not human, or is he, but I would never guess he ate much at all from the looks of him.'

The thought about how he looked flooded her mind. His skin was greenish-gray-gold, with what looked to be some sort of scales. He has scraggly brown wavy hair, which fell to his shoulders. His eyes were dark, darker than any eyes she had ever seen. He seemed to like wearing leather and dragon's skin. He wore dark leather pants with tall matching boots. He also wore fancy dragon skin vests with very high necks and a long sleeved silk shirt underneath. She wondered if his skin was the same all over his body. Her face immediately turned bright red. 'Why am I thinking about him?! He took me away from my family! This is ridiculous!' She turned her mind away from him and went back to concentrating on making breakfast.

"Are you my fairy godmother?"

Belle jumped at the sound of another voice. She was sure Rumplestiltskin lived alone. He was not the type to have much company, plus she hadn't seen or heard another soul. Who would want to live with him? Belle turned around and disbelief covered her face. Standing in front of her was a small boy, no older than fourteen or fifteen.


	3. Chapter 3: Giselle

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Enchanted, or any of it's characters.

Chapter Three: Giselle

Rumplestiltskin left the castle swiftly so he could return as soon as possible. He decided to walk part of the way so he could clear his head. 'Why didn't I tell her about Bae?' he thought as he walked up the forest path, 'She's gonna find out sooner or later. There is no way I could hide him from her. The boy has a mind of his own.' Any other servant he's had in the past, he swiftly told them about keeping their distance from his son or they would find themselves turned to dust. Something about this girl, however, seemed to make him act differently. This infuriated him. He was not going to let any girl, or anyone for that matter, change his ways. He decided when he got back to the Dark Castle he would set it straight and threaten her to stay away from his boy.

As Rumplestiltskin strolled into the town entrance, people started fleeing inside their homes to stay away from him. This was nothing new to him, and he didn't pay them any mind. Within a few minutes he was met by the town mayor. "What can I help you with today sir?" the mayor questioned trying to keep his composure. The mayor bowed down for Rumplestiltskin. It was very rare to see the Dark One in the village and this always made the mayor nervous.

"I'm only here for a few minutes. I need some women's clothing," Rumplestiltskin commanded.

The mayor was slightly confused by Rumplestiltskin's demands. Why would he need women's clothing? However, the mayor knew to never question anything the Dark One requested. "Yes sir, um, right this way. I know just the place. This lady has the best clothes in town. She just moved here." The mayor led Rumplestiltskin to a small clothing shop on the corner. Up above the shop was a sign labeled _Andalasia's Fashions_. The two stepped in to be greeted by an excessively cheery red headed girl. "Giselle," the mayor said addressing the girl, "Our lord requires some women's clothing. Please help him find everything he needs." The mayor bowed again and left the shop.

"Hello!" said Giselle in a rather too cheerful manner, "You must be here to find something special for your true love!" She grabbed his hand in glee.

Rumplestiltskin was taken aback by her words and ripped his hand away from her's. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked with her audacity to speak in such a way, the fact that she had touched him, or the spoken words themselves. "I can tell you dearie, that you are very much mistaken in what you speak."

"Oh nonsense! I can tell love when I see it! Now let me see…" Giselle walked behind the counter and pulled out a pretty blue dress, "I bet she has blue eyes, and this dress would match them perfectly!"

'This girl is way too happy for my liking. Who does she think she is?' Rumplestiltskin grabbed her arm and pulled her face towards him, "Do you know who I am?" he asked with a very evil gleam in his eyes.

Giselle's happy features changed slightly to a mixture of fear and confusion, "Um…no I don't think so…"

Rumplestiltskin let go of her arm and backed away. He stood there for a minute and stared at this girl who was obviously living in her own little land of bliss. He decided to ignore her and examine the dress she suggested. It was made of an exquisite blue fabric with flowers embroidered throughout. It was outlined in brown velvet. There was a corset, which laced in the front. The strings were made of the same brown velvet as the lining. There was also a white lacey shirt, which went underneath the dress to match. The girl was right; it would match Belle's eyes perfectly. "This dress will do," he said rather coldly as he handed her the gold for it.

Giselle's face instantly lit up, " I knew it! I can always tell! She does have blue eyes doesn't she?"

Rumplestiltskin sneered at her, "I told you, this is not for my true love. I am not in love, nor ever will be. True love is for princes and princesses and if you haven't noticed dearie I am a monster. Stop speaking of such nonsense or you will not like the outcome."

It was like Giselle was oblivious to Rumplestiltskin's threats and rising anger. She continued to talk as she wrapped up the dress. "Oh maybe she doesn't know you love her! You should sing to her! That would reassure her of your affections!" Giselle stared off into space with a dreamy look on her face and started to dance around to music it seemed only she could hear, "And then she would return her love, and you could share true loves kiss and live happily ever after…"

"ENOUGH!" Rumplestiltskin screamed. His anger was at its peak.

Giselle stopped and looked at him. The look of terror on his face would have made any normal person flee instantly, but it was as if Giselle couldn't even see it. All of a sudden he was in her face gripping both her arms. "If you do not stop speaking of this nonsense, if you ever speak of it again, I can assure you, I will send you to a place where there are no happy endings." He shoved her off of him and picked up the wrapped up dress to leave. As he turned to go Giselle stopped him.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

He turned around to face her.

"You forgot the ribbon for her hair that matches. It comes with it, no charge." She held it up for him to take.

He pondered for a second about leaving the pretty silk ribbon behind, but snatched it out of her hand and left.

As the door shut Giselle leaned down, put both her elbows on the counter, and rested her face in her palms. A small brown chipmunk climbed up on her shoulder. "He has it bad Pip," she said addressing the chipmunk, "So, bad I don't think he even knows it yet." She smiled and drifted back into what others would call her imaginary dreamland where there was nothing but happy endings.

**Ahh! I just love the Enchanted princess so I thought I would add her in here! If you haven't seen that movie then oh my gosh you should especially if you are a disney princess fan!**


	4. Chapter 4: Baelfire

Chapter Four: Baelfire

Belle was totally speechless. A boy was the last thing she expected to see in the dark castle. What was he doing here? Who was he? She had heard the tales of Rumplestiltskin tradeing favors in exchange for children. Maybe this boy was one of them.

The boy walked up to Belle and grabbed her hand. He had the biggest smile on his face. "You are aren't you? My fairy godmother? You've come to grant me a wish! I want you to save my father from his curse…please."

'Why does he think I'm a fairy godmother?' she thought. Then she realized she was still wearing the large yellow elegant ball gown. Belle could see so much longing in the boys eyes for this to be real that it almost broke her heart to tell him the truth. "Um…no, I'm sorry. I'm not a fairy godmother."

The boy's smile faded. He could not hide the disappointment that crossed his face, "Well then you must be an angel because you are so beautiful."

Belle blushed. "You are so kind, but no I'm just an ordinary human being."

"Oh. Well I'm Baelfire, but you can call me Bae. What's your name?"

Belle smiled at him, "I'm Belle. It's nice to meet you Bae." She curtsied, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Bae bowed slightly in response. "Yes thank you."

Belle resumed cooking while the two continued to talk.

"What are you doing here?" Bae asked.

"Rumplestiltskin brought me here."

Bae's next words couldn't hide the fright behind them, "You made a deal with him?"

Belle nodded.

"But why? Don't you know him? What did you get in return?"

"Well my kingdom was being destroyed in the Ogre Wars. He agreed to save my kingdom, my friends, and family, if I came here as his caretaker for the castle." Belle set two plates of freshly cooked food down on the kitchen table and motioned for Bae to sit. She sat in the chair adjacent to him.

"Oh. My father saved me too from the Ogre Wars. Looks like we have something to common."

"Rumplestiltskin is your father?"

"Yes."

"I never knew he had a child."

"He doesn't like people to know about me. He's very protective."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was younger. It's just been the two of us for a long time."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mother died when I was a child as well."

"We are a lot alike." Bae gleamed up at her.

Belle giggled a little, I guess we are."

There was silence for a few minutes while the two ate their breakfast.

"So," Belle resumed the conversation, "Why were you in danger in the Ogre Wars?"

"Well they lowered the drafting age to fourteen three days before my fourteenth birthday. They were going to take me away. I most likely would have died. Many of the children in our village had already died, and they were older than me."

"I didn't know the king was drafting children." Belle said sadly. She never knew her father did something like that. It couldn't be true…but why would this boy lie to her. He had no motive. It broke her heart to think her father stooped so low. Knowing this made her sacrifice all the more worth it. She put a hand on Bae's arm, "Well now we don't have to worry about any more children being harmed. They are all safe. Your father made sure of it."

Bae gave her a halfhearted smile. "You know it's my fault my father is like this…"

Belle cocked her head, "Why is that?"

"Well…" He was suddenly interrupted.

"Bae? A word with you please?" said Rumplestiltskin as he stepped out of the shadows.

Belle jumped in her chair. 'How long has he been standing there?' she wondered.

Bae looked down at his feet as he stood up and walked over to Rumplestiltskin, "Yes, Papa?"

"Alone." Rumplestiltskin turned and exited the kitchen with Bae following behind him.

Belle swiftly finished the last few bites on her plate, and cleared the table. She went over to the stove to make Rumplestiltskin's plate. She remembered him telling her to have it ready when he returned, and she did not want to do anything else to upset him. She could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't pleased she was conversing with his son, but Bae was such a sweet child and it was nice to have someone to talk to. Hopefully her punishment would not be too harsh, and she wished for the boy to have none.

Rumplestiltskin stopped and turned to his son as soon as they were out of hearing range from the kitchen. "What did you tell her?" He tried hard to hold his anger back. He did not like to be angry with Bae.

"Nothing Papa! I swear!"

"I heard you!" His voice rose a little, "You were telling her about the Ogre Wars! And you almost told her about the way I came to be the Dark One! You didn't mention the dagger did you?"

"No! No! I swear! I've seen what you do to servants that find out, I wouldn't want that to be her fate. She's so sweet. She doesn't mean any harm. I just thought she would enjoy her time here if she knew us better."

Rumplestiltskin stared at the ground for a minute trying to stay calm before continuing, "She is our servant," he finnaly said through gritted teeth, "It does not matter if she is happy here you understand me? You do not speak to her again about these things, about anything! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Bae refused to look his father in the eyes, "Yes, Papa." He said barely audible.

Rumplestiltskin was slightly saddened at the look on Bae's face. He knew the boy was lonely, but he couldn't risk him telling her their secrets. "You can go outside and play today while it's nice out. It will be snowing in a couple weeks, so you should enjoy it while you can."

Bae perked up a little because his father rarely let him go outside, especially unsupervised. He ran to grab his cloak.

"Stay in the back gardens and do not go near the front gate. I will check on you periodically."

"Yes, Papa!" Bae ran out the door.

After he saw Bae was gone, Rumplestiltskin returned to the kitchen. As he stepped in he saw Belle standing there waiting for him. She looked slightly frightened and wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Your breakfast is there on the table, along with a fresh cup of tea." Belle said carefully.

He could sense she was waiting for some sort of punishment. "Well…yes, thank you." He took a seat. "I see you met my son." He kept a calm demeanor about him.

Belle nodded still avoiding his gaze.

"Ah, well you are not to speak to him. If I catch you doing so you will be punished. You are to attend to your chores and when you are finished you will come find me for further instructions."

"Got it." Belle had the sudden urge to object to not being able to speak to Bae, but she held her tongue. It hurt her a little she would not be able to talk with him. She only just met him, but she already enjoyed his company. He seemed nothing like his father He was so nice and kind. Sensing Rumplestiltskin wasn't going to say anything else, she turned around to clean the dishes from the morning's breakfast.

Rumplestiltskin noticed the same hurt in her face as he saw in Bae when he said they could no longer speak, and it made him feel uneasy. He decided now might be the best time to give her the dress. "One more thing…"

Belle turned back around to face him, this time looking at him. He stood up and walked over to her. He got so incredibly close, way too close for her comfort. She started feeling uncomfortable. She backed into the sink, but he did not budge. She was staring up into those deep dark brown eyes, with her mouth slightly hanging open.

"I can't have you slowed down while doing your chores because of this oversized eye sore." He pointed a finger at her dress and looked her up and down once.

"Well…you…you didn't let me pack anything, so I have nothing else to wear." 'Please don't let him say I should work naked,' she silently hoped, 'Surely he doesn't want something like that from me. I've heard many many stories about Rumplestiltskin, but never any that involved taking a woman unwillingly.' She closed her eyes waiting for his next words.

Rumplestiltskin held up his hand as purple smoke surrounded it and the packaged dress appeared. "Here, this will be more suitable attire as you clean the castle." He held it out for her.

Belle opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She took the package from him. He backed away from her slightly. She unwrapped the ribbon and unfolded the dress to reveal what it looked like. Her eyes instantly lit up. "You bought this for me?"

"Now dearie why would I do such a thing like that?" he said in quip like manner, "I told you I don't want you to be bogged down during your chores."

Belle smiled up at him.

Rumplestiltskin resisted the urge to smile back, "You can change in the first bedroom on the right, second floor. Now hurry along dearie I do not like a slacker."

Belle nodded and ran out of the room all while keeping the smile on her face. She entered the bedroom he mentioned and set her new dress down on the bed. This was unbelievable. 'He bought me a dress! But why? And it's so pretty too, way to expensive just to be servant clothing…' She ran her hand along the embroidered flowers. Just last night she thought he would show her no kindness, but her first day here and that is exactly what he does. She quickly put the dress on and looked around for a mirror to examine herself in. She couldn't find one. 'That's strange, are there no mirrors in this place?' She shrugged it off and ran back down to the kitchen. She wanted to thank Rumplestiltskin, but when she got there he was gone. She wondered toward the main hall to see if he was there.

Rumplestiltskin sat spinning at his spinning wheel. He paused for a minute and pulled the blue ribbon from his pocket. He stared at it for a minute. 'Should I give it to her? NO! What am I thinking? She is a servant, I am her master. I shouldn't be thinking like this.' He went to put the ribbon back in his pocket but paused when he saw her. There she was in the pretty blue dress he had just given her, standing with both hands locked in front of her. She was swaying from side to side slightly as if she was a bit nervous. She was more radiant than he could have ever imagined. Her brown curls fell loose about her shoulders and he longed to tie them back himself with the matching ribbon. "Yes dearie, is there something you need?"

Belle walked closer to him. She couldn't read the expression on his face, but she realized he was definitely staring. Her cheeks flushed slightly as another smile came to her face. "I just wanted to thank you for this lovely dress."

'Smiling, why did she keep doing that?' He resisted his own urge to smile back, the second time today. "No matter," he paused and instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop them, "But it's missing something."

Belle looked at him questionably, "Oh?"

Rumplestiltskin stood up and walked over to her. He motioned for her to turn around. As she did so, he pulled the ribbon out of his pocket. He reached up a pulled her curls behind her head. They were so soft he almost wanted to run his fingers through them. He gently tied them back with the blue silky ribbon and dropped his hands.

Belle felt his hand brush against her neck as he gathered her hair. They were much warmer and smoother than she imagined. She could feel her heart beat faster, and butterflies in her stomach as he fixed her hair. 'Why am I thinking like this again? Why is he being so nice to me?' Belle turned back around to face him. He was incredibly close to her staring right into her dark blue eyes. She still couldn't read his facial expression. She wondered if she would ever be able too. Finally she broke the silence, "Thank you again, it's wonderful," she flashed him another smile, "I think I will go start on the rooms upstairs now."

He backed away without saying another word and watched as she left the hall.


	5. Chapter 5: Tumble

Chapter Five: Tumble

Over the next week, Rumplestiltskin did his best to avoid Belle. He despised the way the girl made him feel, especially when she smiled at him, so he tried to keep his distance. However, he still found himself secretly watching her in the shadows as she cleaned the dark castle. She intrigued and amused him; she was nothing like he expected. He noticed she was very clumsy, always knocking things over and tripping over her own feet. He even caught her daydreaming sometimes or abandoning a chore to study one of his many possessions. She seemed comfortable around him and would do everything he asked without one word of protest, no matter how difficult the task. Not once had he caught her trying to escape. All of this bothered him a little. He was the monster, the beast, and this girl should fear him. He also noted Bae did as he was told and stayed away from her. He was glad the boy was actually listening to him for once.

As Belle cleaned the many rooms in the castle, she could almost always feel his eyes on her. It didn't bother her much. She knew he was just watching to see if she would run away. However, it was bothersome how he wouldn't talk to her. It almost seemed as if he was avoiding her since the day gave her the dress and the ribbon. The only times she actually saw him were when he came to get her from the dungeon and take her back in the evening. She always left his meals out in the main halls, along with Bae's, and ate by herself in the kitchen. She was starting to get terribly lonely. She wished he wouldn't avoid her so; his company was better than none at all. He didn't seem to be the terrible monster everyone always made him out to be.

She also wished more than anything for him to allow her to talk to Bae. The boy was so kind and terribly lonely. She had run into him a couple times throughout the castle, but he never came to say hello after that first morning. She assumed he was listening to his father to avoid any penalties for the both of them. She would do the same. She did not want any harm to come to the boy or herself from disobeying Rumplestiltskin's orders, although she highly doubted he would ever harm his son. Besides with Rumplestiltskin's eyes always on her, she knew he would easily find out.

On this day Rumplestiltskin came and let her out of "her room" just like any other. "I would like you to clean the north tower today. Scrub the windows and walls, and mop the floor. Dust everything as needed. It should take you all day, so when you are finished you can come down and start supper," he commanded in a very cold tone without looking at her.

"Yes sir," she said and turned to leave. She heard him take a seat, and then the sound of the spinning wheel starting. She sighed quietly. 'I wish he wouldn't give me such time consuming chores, and then maybe I would have time to get to know him a little better.'

After breakfast, she grabbed the cleaning supplies she needed and headed up the long staircase that led to the north tower. This was the first time she had climbed up to one of the towers. She wondered how high it went. As she climbed she admired the scenery outside the few windows along the stairwell. Once she reached the top she was completely exhausted. She set her stuff down so she could survey the room while she caught her breath. She could still hear the hum of the spinning wheel, even all the way up in the tower. It reassured her Rumplestiltskin wasn't watching her "slack off" for a few minutes.

It was incredibly dusty up here, but so were all the unused rooms in this castle. They looked like they haven't been cleaned in hundreds of years; the layers of dust were so thick. He never used sheets to cover up anything either, which made the job all the more harder.

This was not the most interesting room she had come to find so far. The room that amazed her most she had found on the third floor. She remembered when she opened the door and was completely taken aback. The room was huge, filled from floor to ceiling with spools of gold thread. There were so many; she didn't even think it was possible to count. There was no way he would ever be able to spend that amount of gold in this life or the next, or maybe even the lifetime after that.

She looked over the many trinkets stowed about the north tower. They were all very odd: crowns, dolls, goblets, figurines, and many other items. None of them seemed to fit together. It was like he just collected random things and cared nothing for them with the way he left them to dust.

Across the room two large stained glass doors caught her eye. The sun beamed down brilliantly through them, lighting the entire room in the different colors. She walked over to the doors. They were very pretty. She made the picture out to be a single rose in the center of each door. She opened them to reveal a beautiful unused balcony with the most spectacular view. She walked out to observe the world around her. She had never seen such landscaping. There were mountains as far as the eye could see. She remembered Rumplestiltskin mentioning a town, but she could not make out any other dwellings much less villages nearby. 'Oh that's right, he travels by magic,' she realized, 'We really must be all alone way out here.'

She leaned over the rail to observe the castle surroundings. She could see the entire castle grounds: the large black gates at the entrance, the pretty trees which lined the driveway, and the gardens near the kitchen. On one side of the castle she noticed a pond with a small meadow surrounding it. There were a few trees growing sporadically near the pond. She spotted a swing hanging from one of the trees with Bae swinging in it. Bae looked up and saw here on the balcony, he waved. She smiled and waved back. Oh how she wished she could be down there too. She would curl up under one of those trees and read a good book on such a pretty day like this. If she missed anything more than someone's company, it was books. She knew she could never ask Rumplestiltskin for anything, much less books. He was generous enough to buy her a dress; she wouldn't want to push it. Besides he never gave her any free time anyway, when would she have time to read? As she stood there and continued daydreaming about reading she didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind her.

"Careful dearie, you wouldn't want to make me have to find a new caretaker now would you?"

Belle gasped and whirled around. As she did so her feet caught the bottom of her skirts and she fell backwards over the railing. She shut her eyes bracing for the fall and her death when she felt two arms embracing her instead. She opened her eyes and saw Rumplestiltskin looking down at her. He held her close as if fearing she might still be in danger. Her hands were buried in his chest and his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. His was face was so close to her's; they were almost touching. She could make out more of his features that she couldn't before. She could see his skin wasn't scaley, but looked rather normal except for the color. It was a shiny greenish gray color. 'The shininess must be what make's it look like scales from a distance,' she thought. But his eyes were what stood out the most. She could see how dark they really were, so dark and mysterious with lots of pain and sadness behind them; she saw something else there, but she wasn't sure what it was. She noticed he was staring at her lips as if he was planning on kissing her. This thought made the redness in her checks appear again. She didn't think she would mind if he tried to kiss her, after all he just saved her life. 'What is wrong with you Belle?' she quietly reprimanded herself, 'you've barely known him for a week, and the only reason you do is because he ripped you away from your friends and family! And now you're wondering what it would be like to kiss him?'

Rumplestiltskin could see her deep blue eyes so much clearer this close to her. He noticed how rosy her cheeks were and how smooth her skin looked. For a second he longed to run his hand down her cheek. The last thing he noticed was her bright red lips, so perfect, so inviting. He wondered what it would feel like to brush his lips up against hers. He saw her blush and suddenly realized how close they were. So he rapidly backed away releasing his grip around her. "Well it looks like you do think I need some new help," he said mockingly, smirking, and waving a hand through the air.

Belle giggled at his comment, "No you just startled me, that's all."

Rumplestiltskin looked at her curiously with one eyebrow raised higher than the other. 'Now she's giggling at me? This girl is such a mystery…'

He turned to leave but Belle stopped him, "Thank you for saving me."

He slightly smiled at her, "It's no matter."

Belle felt like she was standing there looking like a schoolgirl with a crush. She had her hands behind her back, a large smile on her face, and her eyes averted downward.

Rumplestiltskin turned to leave once more, but this time he stopped himself, "Why don't you come down and have a cup of tea before you start your chores?"

Belle's mouth fell open slightly; she couldn't believe what he just asked her. She managed a small nod and followed him down the stairwell.

Bae sat outside swinging, totally lost in thought. He wished his father wouldn't be so strict. He wanted to get to know Belle. He hadn't had anyone besides his father to talk to in a long time. He was very lonely. None of the other children would be his friend because they were too terrified of his father. He also was getting tired of being home all the time. His father rarely let him go into the town. In a way he felt like a prisoner. He glanced up to look at the castle that was his "prison." He noticed Belle standing on the balcony in the north tower. She was looking right at him, so he waved up at her. She smiled and waved back.

It depressed him to think he couldn't talk to her. He went back to looking at the ground as he kicked it with his feet while the swing slowed. He wished Belle could come down and visit him. He almost stood up to go to see her, but then remembered what his father said. He knew if he disobeyed, his father would never hurt him, but he was afraid Rumplestiltskin would harm Belle. The last thing he wanted was his father to harm someone else, much less someone as sweet as Belle. He glanced back up to where Belle had been standing. He gasped. He saw his father gripping Belle tightly. 'Oh no he's hurting her! He must have saw her waving at me!' He hopped out of the swing and ran as fast as he could towards the castle.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

Chapter Six: Dinner

Belle entered the main hall with Rumplestiltskin and saw a fresh pot of tea and cups were already sitting on the edge of the dining table. Belle was confused as to why he invited her for tea. He had spent over a week avoiding her. Why was he acting differently now?

Rumplestiltskin walked over and poured himself a cup of tea. Belle noted he used the cup she had chipped on her first night here. 'Why would he use a broken cup?' she wondered, 'There are plenty of unbroken ones. Why did he even keep it? After all he said it was just a cup. I figured he would just dispose of it.'

Belle walked over and poured her own cup of tea. Rumplestiltskin was still standing at the edge of the table. He would not make eye contact with her when she looked up at him. Neither one of them spoke a word to the other. Belle turned around and leaned back against the table. Rumplestiltskin was facing her, but refused to look at her. Uncomfortable silence lingered for a while. He took a few sips of his tea then set his cup back on the table. He paused and then walked over, took a seat at his spinning wheel, and started spinning. Belle turned her gaze to the cup of tea in her hand. She fiddled with it for a minute, and then strolled around the table thinking this was the perfect moment to say something. She looked at him and asked, "Why do you spin so much?"

Rumplestiltskin glanced up from his spinning wheel. He had a look on his face that wasn't anger, but made it seem like Belle shouldn't be asking him anything.

Belle looked down at her tea while taking a few steps toward him, "I'm sorry…It's just, you've spun more straw into gold than you could ever spend."

Rumple turned his gaze back to the wheel and started to spin it again. His expression was unreadable, "It helps me forget."

"Forget what?"

'Inquisitive, clumsy, curious, what other attributes did this girl possess?' he pondered. The spinning paused again and Rumple looked up as if he was thinking, a mischievous grin crossed his face, "I guess it worked!" He snickered and bobbed his head a little.

Belle had just taken a small sip of tea when he spoke. She giggled and put her hand to her mouth to keep from spitting it back out. Rumplestiltskin glanced up at her with a small grin on his face. 'Why is she laughing at me again?' He was about to start spinning again when he decided to continue the conversation, "Why do you eat your meals alone in the kitchen?"

Belle looked up at him puzzled. She squinted her eyes a bit as if she couldn't believe what he just asked her. "Um…well I'm just your servant and you've never requested I eat with you. Besides I'm not allowed to talk to your son, so I thought it would be kinnda…awkward." She kept her gaze on her cup and bit her bottom lip.

Rumplestiltskin felt a little guilty. He didn't want his son to tell her all their secrets, but he felt it unfair they be banned from speaking altogether, "Nevertheless, you will join me for dinner tonight…and from now on…and you may speak to Bae but only in my presence." His face was very stern as if it was not an option.

Belle looked back up at him to flash him a smile but he had returned to spinning paying her no mind. Suddenly Bae burst into the room completely out of breath.

Bae ran toward the castle as fast as he could. He used the side entrance, which took him directly up to the top of the north tower. He climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached the top, "Belle!" he shouted, but she nor his Papa were no where to be seen. Frantically he turned and rushed back down the stairs. 'Where could they be? I'll try the main hall.'

He ran faster than ever down the stairs through the halls and corriders until he flung open the doors that led to the main hall. He immediately halted.

Belle flung around surprised at the outburst and Rumplestiltskin jumped up from his chair instantly, "Bae! What's the matter son?"

Bae put his hands on his knees and bent over trying to catch his breath. He looked up a saw Belle completely unharmed drinking a cup of tea. She was looking at him worriedly. 'It can't be? I know what I saw.' "It's just…I thought…" he knew he couldn't say anything now, at least not in front of his father. However, he had to come up with a reason for intruding in such a manner, "Nothing, papa. I've been chasing a rabbit around the yard. I got tired and thought I would come in for a snack and some water." He knew his lie was not a strong one, but perhaps his father would believe him.

Rumplestiltskin gave him a look that told Bae he didn't believe him, but Rumple decided not to push the situation. 'Who knows what the boy has been up to.' He turned to Belle, "Would you go and fetch Bae a snack and water from the kitchen. Then you can return to your chores."

Belle nodded and set her teacup on the table. As she headed to the kitchen she passed Bae and noticed the worried look he was giving her. 'What could be wrong?' she thought.

After Belle was gone, Rumplestiltskin approached his son, bent over slightly, and placed a hand on Bae's shoulder, "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

Bae nodded in reply.

Rumplestiltskin scowled slightly and straightened out. He placed his hands behind his back. "Very well." He returned to his spinning wheel.  
Bae sat down to wait for his snack, which he really didn't want. He knew he saw his papa gripping Belle on that balcony, he was sure of it, but she didn't look like she had a scratch on her. 'Maybe he did hurt her…and then healed her wounds before I came in. But still why would he heal her? He never did that for any of the other servants? This is strange…' He decided the only way he was going to find out what happened was to speak with Belle. His father would never tell him the truth. It was going to be tricky, but he would find a way to talk to her.

Belle was glad Rumplestiltskin invited her to dinner, even though it was more of a demand, but she was also nervous. She wasn't afraid of him, but she couldn't read him very well and his moods seemed to change on a whim. Still, she was lonely and she thought maybe he was too. 'Why else would he invite me to tea or demand my presence at dinner?' She was relieved and confused when he said she could speak to Bae when he was present, but she didn't really know what topics would be acceptable. His kindness was what really confused her. How could he act so cold and distant one minute, then turn around and do something nice? She had no idea.

Belle walked into the main hall carrying three platefuls of food. She saw Rumplestiltskin and Bae were already seated at the table. Rumple was at the head of the table and Bae sat in one of the side chairs. Belle set Rumplestiltskin's plate down in front of him. He barely took any notice of her. She gave Bae his plate next. Bae looked up at her with saddened eyes and said, "Thank you, Belle."

'What has upset this boy so much?' Belle smiled down at him, trying to cheer him up, "You're welcome."

Rumplestiltskin watched the two of them interact. He noted how kind she was to Bae, as if she actually cared about his well-being. That almost brought a smile to his face, almost.

Belle took a seat at the opposite end of the table. The three quietly began to eat. The rest of dinner was filled with silence. None of them seemed to know what to say. Belle was unsure why Rumplestiltskin wanted her present, Bae was pondering what went on on the balcony earlier, and Rumplestiltskin was annoyed with the feelings that were being surfaced when Belle was around.

Once everyone was almost finished eating, Rumplestiltskin finally broke the silence, "I will have to be away for most of the day tomorrow on _business_," he sneered slightly, "I will not return until after suppertime. I trust you both will obey my wishes about not speaking to one another?"

"Yes, papa." Bae was silently ecstatic. Tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity to talk with Belle. His father would never know.

"Yes, sir," Belle agreed.

"Good. Belle, I will let you out to do your chores right before I leave."

"Wait? Let her out?" Bae's voice rose slightly, "Have you been locking her up at night?"

Rumplestiltskin faced his son, "Bae, servants belong in the dungeon."

"YOU'RE KEEPING HER IN THE DUNGEON?!" He jumped to his feet to look his father directly in the eyes.

Rumplestiltskin nodded unresponsive to his son's reaction.

"Why would you be so cruel? She's been nothing but kind to us, done everything you say! Why would you treat her so? She gave you her word that she wouldn't run away! Why don't you trust her?"

Belle who had been quiet and withdrawn put a hand on Bae's arm, "Bae, it's alright, I don't mind." She flashed him a smile to try to show she didn't care about staying in the dungeon.

Guilt starting welling up in Rumplestiltskin as he watched how Belle tried to console his son. He quickly shook it off. He wasn't going to let his son and a servant girl tell him how to run his castle, no matter what emotions she might stir up in him. His voice rose to almost yelling, "Bae, you will not speak to me like that. I am your father. She is a prisoner here and will stay locked up so she does not flee. One does not simply just trust a prisoner!"

At Rumplestiltskin's words, Belle slammed her fist down on the table and stood up. Her face was flooded with anger. "I am not your prisoner Rumplestiltskin. I came here on my own free will. I gave you my word I would stay with you forever as long as you save my kingdom. I trust you not to go back on your word, as you should trust me not to go back on mine! I have told you and I tell you again! I will not try to escape!"

It was as if Rumplestiltskin just appeared at her side, maybe he did but Belle couldn't be sure. His anger was at full force now, "You dare speak to me in such a way you foolish girl?" he said through gritted teeth. As he spoke he pointed to her and then himself. Belle held her ground and didn't back away as he inched closer. He was cowering over her before she knew it. Belle glared at him dead in the eyes, which were not even an inch away from her face. She could see how angry he was becoming but she did not care. She was not going to let him talk to her like that. "Take me to my room now!" Belle demanded, "I do not want to see you anymore!"

"Oh I will," he said with a scrunched up face, "And it will stay your room for the rest of your life." He grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the dungeon. As he halled her away, he could hear Bae screaming, "PAPA! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!"

Rumplestiltskin ignored his son. When they arrived he shoved Belle into the dungeon rather roughly, and slammed the door. As he left, once again he could hear the sound, which made his insides twist up into knots, coming from her cell. It was her sobs.


	7. Chapter 7: Punishment

Chapter Seven: Punishment

That night, after such a horrible dinner, the first snow of the season fell. This caused quite a chill in the castle, especially in the dungeon. Belle lay awake in the wee hours of the night. She stood and looked out the small window to watch the snowflakes fall. She had seen snow once or twice before, but it was not something she was use too, especially the amount that was falling. It had only been snowing for a couple hours and there was already at least a foot outside, she guessed. She sighed trying not to think of the evening's occurrences. Instead she tried to focus on the snow, but still her thoughts returned to dinner. She was freezing and had no warm clothes or blankets. She knew Rumplestiltskin would not provide these things, not after what happened. 'Perhaps,' she thought, 'I over stood my bounds. I should have just kept my mouth shut and maybe he wouldn't be so relentless. But NO! I meant what I said, and he needed to hear it. I will just have to face the consequences.' Still, she longed for a way to keep warm; she knew it would only get worse as winter progressed. She continued watching the snow. Despite the cold she did love it. The child in her wanted to rush out and make snow angels and build snowmen. Snow made everything seem so beautiful and fresh as if the world was starting anew. She wished her and Rumplestiltskin could do the same but she knew in her heart he would never allow it.

The next morning when Rumplestiltskin came to get her he found her curled up in a tight ball for warmth in the corner. Her skin appeared almost blue. He frowned. As mad as he was about last night, he knew he couldn't let her freeze to death. It would surely happen if he made her stay in the dungeon with improper clothing and nothing to warm herself with. Even still, he was not going to let that change his mind. He had decided as her punishment for last night, she would be spending the day scrubbing the stairwells by hand until they sparkled. He knew it was a hard and very dirty job, but she deserved it. It would also teach her to hold her tongue. Belle stirred slightly. At this Rumplestiltskin almost disappeared. He then realized he couldn't actually tell her to do this chore if she was looking at him with those big lovely blue eyes that almost made him melt. 'Coward' he told himself, 'As always.' He snapped his fingers and a piece of parchment appeared at Belle's side, then in an instant he was gone to secure a few deals for the day.

The smell of leftover magic awoke Belle from her slumber. She sat up and noticed the parchment next to her. She picked it up to read it:

_Belle,_

_ You will find in the main hall the materials you will need for today's chores. Today you will scrub all the stairs until there is not one speck of dirt left. This is one of the hardest jobs to do in the castle. You will not enjoy it one bit. Perhaps if you knew your place here, and how you should speak to me, I wouldn't have to put you through it, but you have chosen otherwise. As always, you are to stay away from Bae. If you do not, well let's just say, there are worse places than sleeping in the dungeon._

_ -Rumplestiltskin_

Belle was both saddened and infuriated at his unspoken words. However, there was nothing she could do, so she stood up ready to face the day ahead. She sneezed a few times as she headed up to the main hall. There she found everything she needed just like the letter stated. The brushes she noticed, were very old and run down which would make the job all that harder.

She ate a quick breakfast, left a plate out for Bae, and went to work starting on the north tower stairwell. The job was harder than she had ever imagined and painful too. The stone would not come clean that easily. She had been scrubbing for over an hour and already her hands were blistering, bleeding from a few cuts, and had splinters from the old brushes. She did her best to hold back tears while she worked. She tried to think positively about the situation. She was no longer cold because she was working so hard, but she could tell she might be coming down with something. Her sneezing had increased, and she now had a sore throat. She dreaded being sick. She would not be able to rest to overcome it because Rumplestiltskin would not let her have a day off. She went on working trying not to think about it until she was interrupted.

"Did my father hurt you?" Bae said as he walked up the stairway to confront her.

Belle, only slightly startled, turned around to face Bae. "No, sweetie, he didn't. He just threw me in the dungeon." She smiled weakly at him.

"No, I'm not talking about last night."

Belle looked confused.

"Yesterday, when I was playing outside and you were standing on the balcony and you waved at me? I looked away for a second, then looked back up and my father was hurting you."

Belle's smile grew wider. She was very touched about Bae's concern. She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her as if he was about to cry. "No, you are mistaken, he wasn't hurting me. He was saving my life."

Bae looked at her like she had just spoken the impossible, "_What?_"

"He came up and startled me. When I turned around, my foot caught the bottom of my skirt. I would have fallen off the side of the balcony if he hadn't caught me."

Bae looked at the floor searching his brain. He didn't understand it. His father would never do anything like that for anyone besides him. Any other servant and they would have fallen to their imminent death. Why was his father acting so strange? As he was thinking, Bae noticed Belle's hands and his sadness returned, "Well if he didn't hurt you before he's doing it now." He motioned towards her hands.

Belle looked down at them. She hadn't realized how bad they had gotten in a short period of time. However, she kept a smile on her face trying not to upset the boy, "It's ok, it comes with the job." She tried to sound playful when she said it.

Bae didn't take it as play at all, "No, if he wants to do this to you, then he will do it to me as well. I'm going to help you." He went a grabbed a second brush out of the wash bucket.

Belle gasped, "Bae no! This is no work for a child. I don't want you to hurt yourself…and your father…"

"NO!" Bae interrupted her, "I don't care what my father thinks! If he wants to punish you like this, then he will have to deal with punishing me too." He sat down and started scrubbing.

Belle paused a moment than took a seat next to him, "You are very brave you know."

Bae looked up at her, "Yeah?"

Belle nodded with a huge smile on her face, "I always like to say, do the brave thing and bravery will follow."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Bae returned her smile and the two went to work. They worked through lunch all the way till supper, barely saying a word to each other. It wasn't like they didn't want to talk, but they knew it would slow them down. By suppertime though, Belle knew there was no way they would finish. They were barely halfway done with the north tower steps, much less the other three towers. 'Did Rumplestiltskin really expect me to finish all these?'

"Bae," Belle addressed the obviously worn out boy, "Let's stop and go have a wonderful supper. I know you must be hungry."

Bae looked up at her and set his brush down. "Yes I'm starving."

They headed down to the kitchen. Bae kept Belle company as she cooked. Cooking was much harder this evening because of the shape her hands where in. Now they were completely covered in blisters on top of blisters that had burst while working. There were numerous cuts. She also had several splinters that she knew she couldn't even try to get out until her hands healed some. She looked at Bae's hands. There were in pretty much the same shape as well. He wasn't showing it though and she was glad. Still, her facial features saddened and she tried not to let the boy see. She knew for sure she would be the one to pay for his help, even there was no way to talk him out of it at the time. She grabbed the pot to put on the stove and winced at the pain. She wasn't going to let it get to her though. She was going to cook Bae the best meal she could. He deserved it, and part of her thought it might be her last.

"What's your favorite thing Belle?"

Belle grinned, that was an easy one, "Why books of course. I love to read. At home we had a rather large library. I would spend the entire day reading without taking a break. I could read a thousand page book in a day. There is no doubt that reading is my passion."

"Really? I like to read too! I can't read _that _fast though."

Belle giggled.

"Would you read to me after supper Belle?"

Belle looked up at him, "Why of course I would, but I didn't think you had any books here."

"Oh yes! We have tons. I'll run and pick one out right now while your cooking!"

"Ok."

Bae jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Belle wasn't sure when Rumplestiltskin would be back. She knew he said after supper, but that could mean anytime. He might catch her reading to Bae, but she realized she didn't care anymore.

Belle finished dinner and placed it on the kitchen table. She didn't want to eat in the main hall and assumed Bae would feel the same way. Bae rushed back in with a book in his hand. He was in higher spirits than earlier. This brought some relief to Belle. She didn't like seeing him upset.

The two sat down and started eating. "What book did you get?" Belle asked.

"It's about a dragon who lives alone on the tallest mountain in the world! Knights come from all around to try to slay him, but all the dragon wants is to find is his true love."

"Oh, sounds interesting, I guess dragons deserve happiness too?"

"Yes of course! Everybody does! I've read it before. It's one of my favorites, so I wanted to share it with you!" Bae beamed at her.

Belle was glad she made the boy so happy. She started to wonder if he looked at her like the mother he didn't have, "Did your mother use to read to you?"

Bae frowned slightly, "No. She thought books were worthless. She just wanted to go out all the time and do stuff. She let me read, but I could tell she didn't like it all that much. Did yours read to you?"

"Oh all the time. She is the reason I love books," Belle noticed the saddened look return to his face at her words, and she realized she probably shouldn't have said them, "I'll read to you as much as you want me too."

Bae's face brightened back up and confirmed Belle's hypothesis. She thought she could look at him like the son she didn't have, even though they hadn't known each other long.

They finished their supper and retreated to the main hall. Bae had also grabbed a few blankets and set them by the fireplace earlier. They went and sat in front of Rumplestiltskin's large red leather chair which was in front of the fire. Bae cuddled up close to Belle, she put an arm around him, and they pulled the blankets over them. Bae sighed and leaned his head on Belle. Belle opened the book and started reading, "Once upon a time, in a land far far away…"

Bae was the first to fall asleep. After Belle realized it, she continued reading aloud anyway because she knew it was soothing to the boy. Eventually she dozed off as well and didn't hear Rumplestiltskin approaching.


	8. Chapter 8: Guilt and Dreams

**Wow! This chapter was really hard to write! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time or it's characters.**

Chapter Eight: Guilt and Dreams

Rumplestiltskin's guilt followed him the entire day. The guilt eventually turned into anger, and he took it out on the poor souls who happened to call on him for help that day. After he exhausted all of his anger, he decided to buy Belle a winter wardrobe. No matter what she had done, or how angry he was, he was not going to let her freeze to death. He dreaded going back to see that excessively over the top seamstress, but the mayor had been right, she did make the best clothes in town. The last thing he wanted to do though was hear that woman talk about him being in love when that was not the case. He couldn't be in love with Belle.

Instead of going himself, Rumplestiltskin took a poor farmer woman captive who was minding her own business. He told her that if she did not do as he said, he would make it where her husband's farm would never be prosperous again. He instructed her to buy anything she thought a woman would need for the winter months, and gave her the gold coins to cover it. The woman thought it was a strange request, but did as he said to save her farm. She returned with five thick dresses, a few petticoats, undergarments, a wool sleeping dress, stockings, a couple pairs of matching shoes, gloves, and one pink winter cloak outlined in white wool. Rumplestiltskin seemed pleased and dismissed the woman telling her the farm would be spared. The woman fled, completely terrified, before the Dark One changed his mind.

Rumplestiltskin returned to the castle well after dinnertime. He walked into the main hall, oblivious to Belle and Baelfire sleeping by the fire. He placed the package with Belle's wardrobe on the main hall table. He put his hands on the table and looked down deep in thought. He was not ready to face Belle. He wasn't sure how she was going to react. He wanted desperately to tell her he was sorry, but he knew he could never work up the courage to do so. 'Perhaps, when I give her the clothing she will see that as an apology.'

Rumplestiltskin sighed and stood up ready to face what was ahead. It then occurred to him how quiet the castle was. He went to find Belle or Bae. He checked the kitchen first but no one was there. Worry started welling up inside of him. He went to the staircase to see if she was still cleaning. All he found were the abandoned brushes and soap bucket. He started feeling real uneasy, 'If she has run away, she will pay!'

He checked to see if Bae was in his room, but he was also nowhere to be found. He clenched his fists together as he looked into the empty room. 'She has run away! And she has taken my son with her!' His face turned evil. No one messes with his son, no one. He bolted down the stairs and thru the main hall to check one last place, the dungeon. He made it to the middle of the room when he heard movement near the fireplace. Rumplestiltskin turned around and found himself facing the duo fast asleep up against his chair. Realizing Belle had not run away, much less taken his son with her, he calmed down.

Rumplestiltskin was a little agitated at first to see that the two of them had blatantly disregarded his orders to stay away from one another, but as he neared them the agitation faded. He examined the couple as they slept. Bae was curled up in Belle's arms with a warm smile on his face. Her head was leaning against Bae's. They both looked so peaceful. As he walked closer he noticed the open book that had fallen into Belle's lap. 'She's been reading to my son? Even Milah never did that.' He knew the boy cared about Belle, but why would she ever treat Bae so? Bae was the Dark One's son; no one ever showed kindness to him, and that broke Rumplestiltskin's heart. His son had to pay for his father's mistakes.

He didn't want to wake the two because they looked so content. The scene took his thoughts to Milah, his first wife. Milah never read to their son, or curled up with him by the fire. Before she left, he always thought she cared for their son, but she just didn't know how to show it. He was gravely mistaken. Milah never cared for Bae. She didn't deserve to be his mother. She left the two of them to be with that scumbag pirate because adventures were more important to her. However, to Rumplestiltskin's surprise, here was Belle, acting like she cared for Bae as if he were her own. This brought the rare genuine smile to his face.

Rumplestiltskin pondered leaving the two there for the night, but he knew the back of a chair couldn't be that comfortable. He walked over and gently picked up the sleeping Bae and draped him over his shoulder. Belle only stirred slightly when he did so. He took Bae up to his room and put him down in the bed. It was then he noticed Bae's hands. He gasped and picked one of Bae's hands to observe it. He knew what those injurys were from; Bae had been scrubbing the stairwell.

He looked away for a minute not knowing whether he felt mad or just guilty. He thought about healing Bae's hands, but the boy always refused magic and would not have it. This was all Rumplestiltskin's doing. If he hadn't been so harsh on Belle, his son would not be hurt. 'Belle, her hands must be just as bad. But this was what I intended, for her at least.' Now he regretted it.

Rumplestiltskin decided to leave Bae be. They could have a discussion in the morning. Perhaps he could convince Bae to let him use magic to heal him. He covered Bae up, and gently ran his hand through his hair before returning downstairs. He loved Bae so much, and he was tired of him being so miserable. 'Belle seems to cheer him up. Perhaps I should stop banning them from each other. If it would make Bae happy, then so be it.'

Rumplestiltskin returned to the main room to find Belle still sleeping soundly. 'She looks so peaceful and beautiful.' He sat down next to her to observe her for a while. The shadows from the fire dancing across her face made her all the more pretty. He longed to run his hands through her chesnut curls. He wanted to stroke her cheek to feel the smoothness of her skin. He wanted to kiss those ruby red lips. This was the first time he admitted this to himself. 'No! What's wrong with you? No woman would ever kiss a monster like me. Stop thinking like that.'

His eyes went down to her hands. He was in total shock. They were ten times worse than Bae's. His heart sank. 'How could I have been such a jerk to this sweet girl?' He felt unworthy to be in her presence. It was at that moment the only thing he thought he could do to make it up to her would be to give her an actual bedroom. He would no longer make her sleep in the dungeon. He knew she probably wouldn't forgive him, but it was a start.

Rumplestiltskin removed the book from Belle's lap, closed it, and set it on the chair. He stood up, bent down, and gently took Belle in his arm's and let the blanket fall to the floor. He had one arm underneath her knees, and the other wrapped around her shoulders. He stood there and stared into her gorgeous face as she continued sleeping. His eyes went to her lips again. 'Stop it!'

Belle nuzzled up to him as he stood there. This created butterflies in his stomach, his heart beat faster, and his palms started sweating. He knew such a lovely woman would never want to be with the likes of him. He needed to stop thinking about her. Milah didn't want to be with him when he was human, and Milah's beauty paled into comparison to Belle. Belle was beautiful in looks and in personality. Yes, she may be clumsy, but he preferred it that way. It amused him to watch her. She also had such a kind heart and cared so much for others before herself.

Curled in his arms he could feel her warmth so close. Then it hit him. At first he thought it was just his longing for the girl, but he noticed she was a bit too warm. And her rosy cheeks were not just rosy, but her whole face was red. 'She's burning up!' He rushed her upstairs and chose a bedroom he thought would be to her liking. It had a large canopy bed, with a silky blue down comforter. Sheer white curtains cascaded down from the top of the bed. The window curtains matched the bed set. There was a vintage yellow wardrobe on one side of the room, empty for the time being.

Rumplestiltskin gently laid Belle on her new bed. She was sick and it was all his fault. The first thing he did was heal her hands. Purple smoke engulfed her injured hands, it dissipated, and they were as good as new. He wasn't sure if she would have allowed it, but he didn't care. He didn't want her to suffer more than she had to. He then sprinted upstairs to his apothecary to retrieve two potions. One was bright yellow, which would bring the fever down, and the other was a sparkly purple. It would get rid of the sickness in her, but would take a couple days. He took the potions back to Belle's room and roused her long enough to get her to drink them. She was very delirious, and he was sure she didn't know he was there or that she was drinking something.

Rumplestiltskin sat on the bed, facing Belle. He stayed there the entire night as she slept hoping the potion would work. He couldn't have slept if he wanted to; he didn't want her to be alone. As she lay there looking so peaceful, he worked up the courage to brush his hand across her face. He leaned down into her ear and grabbed her hand. "Please, Belle, forgive me," he whispered, "Please don't leave me."

He was too much of a coward to apologize to her when she was awake, and he hated himself for it. He had always been a coward, and that was the very reason Milah left him. She couldn't stand the sight of him when she found out he returned home from the ogre wars by running away. He didn't want Belle to think him a coward, but he figured she probably already did. He knew she could never care for him, and he needed to find a way to rid himself of these feelings that had been building inside him since the first time he laid eyes on her. No woman would ever want to be with a coward, a monster, a beast. Especially not a beautiful woman, such as Belle, who was beautiful on both the inside and out.

Light began to fill the room as the sun rose. He knew Bae would be up soon. Still he stayed by Belle's side in case she woke. Once the sun had appeared completely from behind the horizon he could hear the light pitter patter approaching.

"Papa?" Bae said as he entered the room, "Is something wrong with Belle?"

Rumpletiltskin's gaze never left Belle's face. "Yes, Bae. I think she has pneumonia."

"What?!" Bae ran over to the opposite side of the bed, looked down at Belle, and grabbed her hand. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He glanced up at his father. The sight of his father changed his sadness to anger, "You did this! This is all your fault!" he started shouting. He ran over to the side of the bed his father was sitting on.

Rumplestiltskin frowned and looked up at Bae.

"If you didn't lock her in that horrible cold dungeon and force her to do impossible chores she wouldn't be like this!" He started banging on is father with his fists even though they were throbbing with pain, "It's all your fault! Your fault!"

"Bae, BAELFIRE!" Rumplestiltskin grabbed his son by the arms in his fit of fury to calm him.

Bae went limp on the bed and started crying uncontrollably, "WHAT!"

"I know."

Bae silenced and looked up at his father in disbelief, "What?" he said slightly calmer.

Rumplestiltskin turned his gaze back to the sleeping Belle. "I know, you're right. It's my fault." He thought she would be the one to pay the price, but really it was him who was paying dearly. The guilt was ripping him to pieces.

The silence seemed to last forever. Bae just stared dumbfounded at his father. His father had done many horrible things as the Dark One, but Bae never saw his father show any remorse, even when Bae objected to his actions. Bae almost didn't want to believe the words that were coming out of his father's mouth, but the pain on Rumplestiltskin's face as he looked at Belle was unmistakable. He knew his father was telling the truth, and felt remorse for the first time since he was human. What Bae couldn't understand was why now?

He hugged his father for the first time in ages. "Is she gonna be ok?"

Rumplestiltskin put an arm around his son, "I don't know."

Bae took note of the tears his father was holding back, "But, can't you heal her with magic?"

"Magic can only do so much. I've given her a few potions that should help. They don't take effect immediately. She needs a few days to heal, so now all we can do is wait."

Bae gripped his father tighter, "Please papa, don't let her die."

Rumplestiltskin ignored Bae's last words. The thought of her dying was unbearable and he didn't want to think about it. He tried to focus his mind on other things. He glanced down at Bae's hands, which were still injured from cleaning. "So, why were you scrubbing the stairs Bae?" he said softly to show he wasn't angry.

Bae sighed and backed away from his father, "It was unfair what you did to her. I didn't think you would show any compassion for her, so I helped because I knew if you saw how much it hurt me, you would realize how much it hurt her and finally see how horrible you are."

Bae's words pierced through Rumplestiltskin like sharp knives. He was speechless. He averted his gave from Bae to his hands in his lap. "Will you at least let me heal them?"

Bae was agitated by Rumplestiltskin's request, "NO! You deserve to be reminded of what happened!"

Rumplestiltskin looked up at his son and knew he was right, "As you wish, but please know I love you, and I never intended to hurt you."

Bae looked over at Belle, "But you intended to hurt Belle." Despite what happened though, seeing his father feeling remorseful for the first time, Bae realized, 'For once, I think he might be starting to make some progress.'

Belle had the most wonderful dreams after she drifted off in front of the fireplace. It was springtime and she was curled up under a tree reading her favorite book for the millionth time. She was so engulfed in the story she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

"How many times have you read that book?"

She looked up and saw a man standing over her. He looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't place his name. However, something told her she knew him. He was more than just her friend. Her gut told her they were married. He was a bit older than her, but that didn't matter. He had a rugged handsomeness about him. His hair fell to his shoulders, and his eyes were as dark as could be. It felt like she had known him for years, but she couldn't recall when they met.

She beamed up at him, "I've lost count."

Her husband took a seat next to her. He returned her smile, "I would've thought you would have it memorized by now."

She looked into his eyes. They were dark brown, almost black. She realized of all his features, she loved his eyes the most. She felt oddly comfortable around this man, "Are you jealous of my book?"

He laughed, "No, of course not. But my dear, I believe it's time to go home. The children are waiting."

'Children?' Oh that's right, they had a three-year-old daughter, Rose, and a son who was seventeen, but she couldn't seem to place his name either. 'Why can't I remember my husband's or son's name?' "Just one more chapter?" she begged.

The man stood up and looked down at her with a smirk on his face, "Alright…" he paused as if he was going to let her stay. Belle smiled and went back to reading. "Alright, I guess I'll have to carry you home!" He scooped Belle up into his arms.

Belle giggled. She realized how much she loved this man…he was her true love. She looked up into those dark brown eyes, so lovely, so mysterious. He smiled down at her and his face moved closer to hers, "I love you Belle."

Belle's face seemed to glow at his words, "I love you, too." However, she was started to get aggravated with herself for not remembering his name. How could she know he was her true love, but not remember his name?

He turned and started walking toward their house. She could feel his warmth so close as he carried her in his arms. She never wanted him to let go. And then it occurred to her; she didn't remember what their house looked like. What was wrong with her? As they neared closer, she realized they didn't live in a house at all, but a castle! She felt like she had seen the castle before, but also felt like something was out of place. She shook her feelings away and concentrated on her husband. He took her inside and placed her down gently in a large leather armchair in the main hall. She could hear the children playing in another room.

"Here, sweetheart, drink this, you must be parched…" He held out a glass of water.

Belle nodded and took the glass. She began to drink it and noticed it tasted funny. She glanced up at her husband, and squinted. For a second his skin color seemed to change, although she couldn't be sure. He looked as if he had gray-green shiny skin, but then it disappeared. She took it as the light playing tricks on her eyes, and finished drinking the funny tasting water.

She handed the empty cup to her husband. He sat it on the table and came back over to her. He knelt down on the floor so they could be eye to eye. She smiled at him as his face came closer to hers. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. She leaned into his hand closing her eyes. His hand felt so warm, so smooth. "Please, Belle, forgive me." She opened her eyes and found a saddened look in his eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"Leave you? Why do I need to forgive you?" she was confused.

"You, know for everything I did to you in the past. I still regret it to this day."

Part of her knew what he was talking about, and the other part had no idea. Still she found words just rolling out of her mouth, "How many times do I have to tell you? All is forgiven; it has been for a long time. I'm not like her…I love you." 'Her, who is her?' She reached out and stroked his cheek in return. She could feel his stubble against her hand. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and she found she preferred it that way. It added to his rugged handsomeness.

A smile crossed his face. "I love you, too sweetheart. And you are nothing like her. Now you wait here, and I will go fetch the children." He turned and left the room.

Belle sighed and relaxed back into the chair as content as she could be. She was so happy with her life. Everything was perfect. Suddenly she heard yelling. She leaned up in the chair and realized it was coming from the room her husband had just gone to. She couldn't hear anything he was saying and could only make out some of her son's words. "It's your fault! Your fault!" 'What could he be so angry about?'

She decided not to interfere. They would come to her when they were ready. She relaxed back in the chair. The yelling disappeared just as fast as it appeared. The door burst open and she saw her daughter running toward her. Belle beamed. Her daughter jumped in her lap and hugged her around the neck.

"Mommy!" Rose cried joyfully.

Belle giggled and hugged her daughter back, "Hello sweetie, How are you?"

Rose leaned back and looked her mother in the face, and that's when Belle noticed. She hadn't seen it at first, but now it was clearly identifiable. Rose's skin was distinctively different. It was light in color but it sparkled like gold. 'Why is it like that?' She felt like she should have known, but she couldn't figure it out. Belle sat there and examined her daughter. Even with her gold skin, she thought Rose to be the most beautiful child she ever saw. Rose had chestnut curls like Belle which had hung only slightly above her shoulders. She also had deep blue eyes and ruby colored lips. All of Rose's features seemed to come from Belle. It bothered Belle that she couldn't see much of her husband in Rose. But she knew she was his. What was going on?

"Is something wrong mommy?"

"Oh no sweetie, I'm just taken aback by the most beautiful little girl in the world."

"Who me?" Rose giggled.

"Of course you."

At that, Belle's husband entered the room and Rose hopped out of her mother's lap.

"Daddy! She jumped in her father's arms and he picked her up to hug her, "Mommy says I'm the most beautiful girl in the world!"

He laughed, "Why of course you are! And you get all your loveliness from your mother!" He glanced over at Belle and flashed her a smile. He sat Rose down, "Now go play, your brother will be in here in a minute, then we will have dinner together."

The little girl delightfully ran over and picked up some toys that were in the corner. She sat down on the floor as she played.

Belle's husband walked over to Belle. "She is the most beautiful child ever, I'm so glad she inherited all of your lovely features." He looked down at Belle and some of the happiness disappeared, "I only wish she didn't get my skin."

Belle was confused, "What are you talking about? You don't have gold skin…it looks just like mine…"

Her husband looked at her like he didn't understand, "But you know she was conceived before…well you know…Are you ok? You've been acting strange all day as if you don't know what I'm talking about?"

She looked up at him, he was right. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't want to admit it. Maybe she bumped her head and had slight amnesia. That had to be the explanation for forgetting her husband's and son's name, where they lived, what he kept apologizing for, and her daughter's skin color. She looked up at her worried husband, "No, I'm fine. I think I'm just tired."

Belle's husband bent down to kiss her; oh how she realized how much she wanted to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to meet, their son walked in. She looked over and gasped…she knew him…but not because he was her son, but because…Bae. He was a seventeen-year-old version of Baelfire. The name came to her mind as everything came flooding back. 'But that means…' She looked back at her husband, and it occurred to her he was completely different…he no longer looked so human, but his skin had changed to a gray green color with gold like scales. He was wearing black leather pants and boots, a red dragonhide vest with a high neck collar, and a light yellow silk shirt underneath. "Yes, dearie," his voice was higher now and talking in a quiplike manner, "It's me! Always has been, always will be!"

His name was clearer than ever now, and she couldn't believe it. "Rumplestiltskin…" she breathed barely audible, and then her eyes fluttered open.


	9. Chapter 9: Generosity

Chapter Nine: Generosity

It had been over two days since Belle had awoken. Rumplestiltskin was about to go out of his mind. He did not leave her side. He sat on the bed looking down at the sleeping beauty. He cursed himself for doing this to her. He wished more than anything for her to wake up.

Bae had been by her side as well. However, right now Rumplestiltskin was alone with Belle. Bae was down in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Rumplestiltskin sighed and turned his gaze away from Belle. He didn't feel worthy of looking at her, or being around her. Yet there was no way he was going to leave her side until she awoke. He shut his eyes to try to gather his thoughts. 'Why do I care so much for this girl? I'm driving myself mad. I need to rid myself of these feelings, but how?' He continued to sit with his eyes closed, and then he felt a hand grab and squeeze his.

"Rumplestiltskin…" Belle breathed barely audible, as her eyes fluttered open.

Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes to find Belle staring up at him, "Belle?" he said in disbelief.

Belle smiled at the sound of her name. This was the first time she had ever heard him use it. She looked up into his dark brown eyes and could see sorrow. She let go of his hand and sat up, "What happened?"

Rumplestiltskin was eye to eye with her now. He could feel his mouth hanging open slightly. He turned his head away from her and stared at the floor. He did not deserve one of her lovely smiles, "You…uh…fell ill. You've been asleep for over two days now."

Belle sighed and looked out the window and saw was morning. "I suppose you'd like me to go ahead and start cooking breakfast?"

Rumplestiltskin jerked his gaze back to her, "Oh no! I mean," he cleared his throat, "You may have the day to rest. You are still not back to full health," his voice changed to his usual quip like manner, "Besides, I wouldn't want you to be sloppy in your work." He pointed a finger at her face.

Belle smiled at him again. She knew he was trying to be sweet, but didn't want to admit it.

'More smiles?' Rumplestiltskin refused to look at her again, "I shall go retrieve Bae. He will be happy you're awake." He stood up and exited the room.

Part of Belle didn't want him to leave, but she knew he wouldn't stay. 'Has he been taking care of me this whole time?'

For the first time she glanced around the room. It was such a lovely bedroom. She wished she could stay in it, but knew as soon as she was better she would have to return to the dungeon. She lay back down on the pillow. Her head was pounding and she still did not feel well.

"BELLE!" Bae yelled as he ran in the room, hopped on the bed, and threw his arms around her neck.

Belle giggled and hugged him back, "Hello, Bae."

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Bae leaned back.

"Me too."

"Belle! Guess what!" Bae's face lit up.

Belle smiled, "What?"

"Papa said we don't have to stay away from each other anymore!" He bobbed up and down on the bed.

Belle was shocked but happy, "Really?"

"Yes! And he said you don't have to stay in the dungeon anymore either, that this is your room!"

"But…why would he do that?"

"He feels really bad about what happened. He didn't say so, but I can tell. He did admit it was his fault though. I've never seen him feel bad for the horrible things he's done! I don't know what's come over him, but I'm so happy!" He hugged her again.

Belle didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe Rumplestiltskin would be so nice. He was not known for his generosity. 'Perhaps he is not who I thought he was. There is some good in him after all.'

Bae got more comfortable on the bed. Belle looked down at his hands, "Oh Bae, your hands!" That's when Belle realized her hands where totally fine. "Wait…why are mine ok but yours not?"

Belle saw the first hint of a frown since he came to see her, "My father healed yours with magic."

"Why didn't he do the same for you?"

"I wouldn't let him. I wanted him to be reminded of what he did."

Belle cocked her head and looked at him sympathetically, "Bae, you didn't have to do that. I know how painful these sores are."

"No, I never let him heal my injuries with magic. And I did. He needed to see so he would understand."

Tears welled up in Belle's eyes.

"Please don't worry about it Belle. I'll be fine." He smiled at her again. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Bae jumped off the bed and ran to the yellow wardrobe. He pulled out a large package and placed it on Belle's lap, "Papa brought this home for you the night he found us sleeping by the fire."

Belle gasped, 'This means he was felling remorseful before he found out I was sick.' She opened up the package to examine the contents. She found all the beautiful clothing Rumplestiltskin had bought for her. A couple tears ran down her cheek.

"Why are you sad?"

"Oh no, I'm not…it's joyful tears. I can't believe your father is being so generous to me."

"I know me neither." Bae paused, "Hey you must be hungry!"

So much was happening so fast that at the sound of his words she realized he was more than right. "Yes, I'm starving."

"I'll run down and get you some breakfast! Be back soon."

Belle watched as Bae sprinted out of her new room. Her room. She couldn't believe it. She reached down and stroked one of the dresses Rumplestiltskin bought her. It was a light shade of pink. It was thick, so she knew if would keep her warm during the winter months. More tears fell from her eyes. This was the first time she realized, Rumplestiltskin was not a monster. Her thoughts wondered to the dream she had while she slept. It seemed so real. 'That dream must be telling me there is a man deep down somewhere, a good hearted man, a man I could possibly lo…No be friends with. Me falling in love with him can't be possible. Even if it was, he would never love me back…' Her thoughts were cut short as Bae returned with her plate of food and cup of tea.

"Thank you," she said as he placed it beside her. She took a few bites of her food.

A thought occurred to Bae that he hadn't voiced before. "You know, Papa didn't leave your side the whole time you slept."

Belle looked up at him, "He didn't?"

Bae shook his head no. "I don't know what's come over him."

For the third time that day Belle found herself speechless. "I…uh…if you don't mind, I'd like to lay down for a awhile. I'm feeling really lightheaded."

Bae looked concerned.

"Oh, no! Don't worry," she smiled reassuringly, "I feel so much better, but I'm not one hundred percent. Maybe I could read to you after supper tonight."

Bae brightened at her request, "I'd love that! Ok, I'll come check on you at lunchtime." He gave Belle another hug and left the room.

Belle could not handle what Bae had just told her. Her thoughts were just screaming so many different things. She set her plate on the side table and laid back down. Her head was pounding and she still did not feel well, but mostly she didn't know what to think about Rumplestiltskin's actions. She thought again about the Rumplestiltskin she had met in her dreams. 'It was just a dream…a dre… She drifted back to sleep with the image of Rumplestiltskin as a man on her mind.


	10. Chapter 10: Forgiveness

Chapter Ten: Forgiveness

Bae came to check on Belle periodically the rest of the day. To Belle's disappointment, however, Rumplestiltskin never returned. She knew he felt bad about what happened, but she didn't think he would avoid her because of it. She was willing to forgive him for his actions. He did more than enough to make up for it, even though he never actually said the words _I'm sorry_. Although something deep inside told her maybe he did say it, she just didn't hear. Her mind wandered back to the dream. 'Could some of the things I heard in the dream actually happened?' It did seem plausible.

After supper, Belle did as she promised and read a few chapters of the dragon book to Bae. Once he went to bed, she found herself rather lonely. She couldn't sleep. She had been sleeping most of the day. She concluded if Rumplestiltskin was not going to come and see her, then she would seek him out. She climbed out of bed, put on some slippers, and ventured forth through the castle.

Rumplestiltskin was spinning at the wheel trying to forget everything that happened over the past few days. He wanted to forget Belle's sobs after he through her in the dungeon, the image of her curled up on the floor freezing the next day, the awful injuries on her and Bae's hands, Belle lying sick in the bed for over two days. Most importantly, he wanted to forget the feelings that were building up inside of him.

When she awoke, she had grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He didn't understand why she would do such a thing after what he put her through; why she wouldn't wake up and scream at him to get out, saying she never wanted to see him again. He almost wished she did. Instead, she bestowed upon him one of her lovely smiles.

Rumple heard a noise and looked up from the wheel. There she was standing in the doorway. Belle had changed into the wool nightdress he bought for her, and her hair was hanging loose below her shoulders. Even though she was still a little pale from sickness, he thought she looked more stunning than ever. He kept a stern face, and went back to spinning, avoiding her stare, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Belle slowly made her way towards the spinning wheel, "I couldn't sleep, so I came to find you."

"Do you need something?"

Belle walked all the way over to Rumplestiltskin and sat down next to him where they were facing each other. Rumplestiltskin did not stop what he was doing or look over at her, but she could've of sworn she heard him take a deep breath, "I…uh…just wanted a little bit of company."

"Where is Bae? I'm sure he could entertain you for a while, much better than I."

"He went to bed. It is rather late you know."

"Oh."

There was a long moment of silence. "Rumplestiltskin?" Belle leaned in closer to him but he still would not make eye contact.

"Yes?"

Belle put one hand on Rumple's thigh, used her other to cup his cheek, and turned his face towards hers. The creak of the spinning wheel ceased. Rumplestiltskin met her gaze for the first time that night. He stared down into her cerulean eyes. His heart started beating incredibly fast and the butterflies in his stomach returned. He had to work hard to make it look like he was breathing normally.

No one ever touched him, at least not on purpose, but this lovely creature was willing placing her hand upon his cheek and thigh. 'Her touch is so gentle; her hands are so smooth. She doesn't look like she's minding touching a monster.' In fact at that very moment Belle was just noting how smooth his skin was even though it looked rather rough.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure what she was up to; her face was only a couple inches from his and appeared to be moving closer. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything, the room, the clothes…taking care of me while I was sick." He could see her cheeks redden, but she didn't move her hands or look away.

He tried to think of a quip so he could pull himself out of this situation, but the only thing that rolled off his tongue was, "You're welcome."

He could feel their faces slowly getting closer and his heart about to stop. Belle shut her eyes and pursed her lips slightly. 'Is she really considering kissing me? No, it can't be…' Just as their lips were about to meet, he chose to pull away and turn back to his wheel. 'I only just imagined that. There is no way she would want to kiss a beast.'

Belle's hands fell to her lap and she leaned back in defeat. 'Did I really believe he would kiss me?'

"It's getting cold down here, you should return to bed, dearie. You are still recovering."

Belle frowned at him calling her _dearie._ She had hoped that he was going to start using her name from now on. She sighed and stood up. She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezed slightly, and could feel him tense up. She could tell she was making him uncomfortable, but hoped not in a bad way. She really wanted to get to know him and become friends. The only way to do that would be to show him he could be at ease around her. She made up her mind to start with giving him a nickname. "Goodnight, Rum. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

He gave her an unreadable expression, "Goodnight."

Belle stood there for a minute to see if he would say or do anything else, but when he started spinning again, she sadly took the hint and retreated upstairs.

Rumplestiltskin let out a huge sigh after she disappeared. His hand rose to where her hand was placed on his cheek. He was having trouble believing what just happened was real. What he knew wasn't real though was, 'She DID NOT try to kiss me. That's the most ridiculous thing ever.'


	11. Chapter 11: Breakfast

Chapter Eleven: Breakfast

Belle woke the next morning feeling better and in high spirits. She put on one of her new dresses, a green one outlined in cream colored lace. It came with a matching sash, which she did her best to tie around her waist. She looked for a mirror to help, but there wasn't one to be found. 'Are there no mirrors in this castle?' She made a note to herself to look for one as she cleaned the castle today. Even if she could find just a tiny one, it would be better than nothing.

When she was done dressing she made her way down to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Bae was there waiting for her, "Good morning, Belle. How you feeling this morning?" he asked.

She flashed him a smile, "Much better, thank you. What would you like for breakfast?"

"How about some eggs and bagels?"

"That sounds good," she walked over to the pantry to retrieve what she needed.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, you can set the table if you'd like."

"Ok!" Bae went to get plates and utensils out of the cabinet while Belle cooked.

Belle began to wonder when and if Rumplestiltskin would appear, "Do you know if you're father is coming down?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning. I think he's working in his lab today."

Belle silently hoped Rumple was not going to continue ignoring her. She wasn't sure she could handle it.

Just when she was about to give up hope of him coming to breakfast, Rumplestiltskin strolled in the kitchen right when the food was finished cooking. Bae was already eating at the table; Belle was taking the teakettle off the stove. When she turned around and saw him her face lit up, "Good morning Rum!" she said happily.

Bae looked up from his plate when he heard Belle call his father by a nickname. He was confused as to why she would do such a thing. He continued to watch the two as they conversed.

Rumplestiltskin took a step forward toward Belle, "I can see you are feeling better today."

"Oh, yes very much."

"Nonetheless, you should stick to light chores for the next few days until you are completely healed."

A warm feeling welled up in Belle at his concern for her, "Yes, I will. Breakfast is ready if you'd like to have a seat." She turned and poured a cup of tea in the chipped cup and handed it to him.

Rumplestiltskin took the teacup from her, "Uh, no I have a lot of work to do in the lab today. I will take my tea and breakfast there." He chose to ignore the hint of disappointment, which was displayed on Belle's face.

"Oh, ok. Will you be down for lunch or supper at least?"

"Lunch no, we will see about supper."

Bae, sensing the mood change in Belle after hearing Rumplestiltskin would not join them chimed in, "I would like it if you had supper with us Papa."

Rumplestiltskin looked over at his son and a small smile appeared on his face. His son rarely voiced wanting to spend time with him and this made Rumple feel good, "Sure Bae, I'll make sure I come down for dinner."

Belle cheered up a little hearing this, but she couldn't help but feel Rumplestiltskin was still trying to stay away from her. She sighed and looked down at the floor. She stroked her right arm with her left hand. She was unsure of what to say next. Eventually, she poured herself a cup of tea.

Rumplestiltskin, disliking uncomfortable silence, decided he would take his leave, "I will see you two around sevenish then." He turned to leave but Belle's sash caught his eye. It was coming undone, and about to fall to the floor. 'Don't do it,' he told himself, but found himself walking over to Belle despite his objections. Her back was facing him, so as not to startle her he said in a high pitched joking manner, "Don't know how to tie your own sash, dearie?" He took the sash in his hands and began to tie it around her waist.

Belle's heart almost stopped feeling him so close and the sensation of his hands on her waist. She tilted her head towards him where she could look at him as he fixed her sash. She could feel his hands linger at her waist as he looked back into her eyes. She leaned back into him yearning for him to completely embrace her. Instead, he stepped back, grabbed his plate and tea, and left. Belle watched saddened as he walked out.

Bae almost couldn't believe his eyes after watching the scene that just happened in front of him. 'Does my Papa have some sort of feelings for Belle? Is it possible she returns his feelings? It sure does look that way. I've never seen him act that way around another woman. It sure would explain a lot…' Suddenly a thought entered his head that never occurred to him before, 'Perhaps if he finds someone to love, and she returns his love, then maybe he'll stop being so evil...and then I can have my Papa back, and a mother, and we could be a real family.' Bae smiled at the thought, 'Maybe I can find a way to bring him and Belle closer together. I would love it if she was my mother.'

Belle glanced over and noticed Bae staring at her. She blushed in embarrassment. Bae detected her embarrassed look and decided he wouldn't say anything to her. Besides he didn't want to bring something up that most likely wasn't true, and could just be a figment of his imagination. Then again, he was positive he saw something there as Belle and his father looked at each other…

After breakfast, Belle went to clean one of the many rooms on the second floor with Bae in tow. She told him he didn't have to help her, that she didn't want to upset his father, but Bae insisted. "How about you just keep me company today?" Belle suggested, "Your hands are not completely healed."

Bae was let down Belle didn't want him to help, but he was glad she wanted him as company. Besides she was right, it was still painful to use his hands. The two engaged in light chitchat as Belle dusted and straightened up the room. Belle told Bae stories about growing up as a princess. Bae listened intently.

When lunchtime came around, they decided to eat in the room she was currently cleaning. Bae offered to go fetch it, and bring it up to her. Belle accepted since she wouldn't let him help her clean.

While Bae was away she opened a drawer to examine it's contents. In the corner of the drawer she noticed something oval covered by a piece of cloth. She reached in, pulled it out, and removed the cloth. 'A mirror! Finally!' She held it up and fixed her hair.

Bae walked in the room and gasped, "What are you doing?!"

Belle, startled, almost dropped the mirror, but caught it in time, "I just found this mirror in the drawer."

Bae sat the food down, ran over to Belle, snatched the mirror from her, and covered it back up, "Never, ever, uncover the mirrors!"

"Why? It's just a mirror."

"My father says bad people can spy on you through a mirror. That's why we don't have any around, or the ones we do are covered up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok, but let's not tell Papa about it, he won't be happy." Bae placed the covered mirror back in the drawer.

Belle nodded in reply. She felt uneasy about keeping something from Rumplestiltskin, but the mirror had only been uncovered for a couple minutes. 'What harm could have been done in such a short period of time?'

Meanwhile somewhere far away…

"Your majesty," said a male voice, "You told me to notify you if any of the mirrors in Rumplestiltskin's castle were ever uncovered."

A tall thin black haired woman, known as Regina the Queen, walked over to her magic mirror. The male voice was coming from a ghostly blue face embedded in the mirror, "Well did it show anything interesting?" she snapped.

"Yes, ma'am." The blue face faded away to show what had been visible from Rumplestiltskin's mirror. Regina watched as the cloth fell off to reveal a beautiful woman looking at her. The woman smiled and arranged her hair. The woman was startled by a boy entering, "What are you doing?!" cried the boy.

The mirror slipped in the woman's hand, "I just found this mirror in the drawer."

Regina's last glimpse was the boy snatching the mirror and covering it back up.

Regina was in utter shock. She knew Rumplestiltskin had a son. She had attempted to capture him in the past but failed. She had never been able to get her hands on him because Rumplestiltskin almost never let him out of his sight. 'But a girl? What was a girl doing in his castle? And a very beautiful one at that. Surely she can't willing be there. What woman in her right mind would choose to be with Rumpletiltskin?' she shuddered at the thought. However, she never knew Rumple to take unwilling women. 'He must've secured her in a deal.' Although, the question remained: _Did he care about this girl_?

The blue face reappeared, "Are you pleased your highness?"

An evil grin emerged on Regina's face, "Very much so. I might have just found what I need to finally gain power over Rumplestiltskin."


	12. Chapter 12: Visitor

Chapter Twelve: Visitor

Rumplestiltskin climbed the stairs to his apothecary pondering about what just occurred in the kitchen. 'How could I be so stupid? I told myself not to go tie her sash, yet I did it anyway!' He stormed into the room slamming the door. He was not happy about what his feelings. 'I can't be falling for this girl. It's just not possible. And there's no way she's falling for me…But she did lean into me as if she wanted my embrace…WHY?' He had to be misreading her cues. Nevertheless, Belle was driving him mad and he didn't know what to do about it.

Rumple joined Belle and Bae for supper that evening, just as he promised. However, most of dinner was spent in silence, with some minor chitchat between Belle and Bae.

After dinner Belle cleared the table and Rumplestiltskin went to spin at his spinning wheel. Belle could tell he wanted to be left alone so she grabbed the book her and Bae had been reading, "Would you like me to read a chapter before bed Bae?"

"Of course!" Bae said excitedly.

The two went and sat next to the fire. Belle opened the book and picked up where they left off the night before. After awhile, she noticed the creaking sound of the spinning wheel would stop periodically. When she glanced up, Rumple was watching and listening to her. He would swiftly go back to spinning whenever their eyes met.

At one point she heard the wheel stop again, but she chose not to look up. She never heard the wheel restart, but heard quiet footsteps approaching her instead. Rumplestiltskin sat in his leather chair next to them. A huge smile appeared on Belle's face and Bae couldn't help but notice.

Rumplestiltskin sat in his chair with his hands together watching Belle read to his son. Bae looked happier than he had seen him in a very long time. Belle seemed very content as well. 'Even if she could never care for me, I can see at least she can care for Bae. He needs a mother figure.'

He enjoyed listening to her lovely voice reading the story with such enthusiasm. A genuine smile appeared on his face but then he forced it to quickly disappear. He did not want to get attached to Belle, but she was slowing clawing her way into his head and heart. He hated it. It was a sign of weakness, and he had vowed to never be weak again. At that moment, Rumplestiltskin decided he was going to stay away from Belle as much as possible until he could get these feelings under control.

After she was finished reading, Bae ran up to bed. Belle hoped Rumplestiltskin would keep her company, but he quickly excused himself stating he needed to finish work in his lab. Disappointed she retreated to clean the night's dishes.

Over the next couple of weeks, Rumple did his best to interact with Belle as little as possible. It was harder than he thought. Belle seemed to want to spend time with him, why he didn't know. She was very stubborn and went to a lot of effort to seek him out. Early on he ran out of excuses to get away from her. The only way he found he could really get away was when he went off to make deals. He started leaving one or two days at a time to give himself a break.

Even though he was trying his best to ignore her, he found himself in better moods when she was around. He still found himself joining her and Bae in the evenings as she read. There was something soothing about watching her read to his son as if Bae were her own.

Belle disliked it when Rumplestiltskin would go away for days at a time. She had grown fond of him. She desperately wanted to be friends. She knew he was ignoring her, but also that he wanted her around. He was so fickle. She really didn't understand why he was avoiding her in the first place. She couldn't think of anything she had done to displease him. When she did get the pleasure of his company, she noticed she could bring out smiles that no one else could.

One afternoon, Belle heard Rumplestiltskin spinning in the main hall. She decided she would surprise him with an afternoon snack. She gathered the tray and went down to meet him. He chose not to acknowledge her when she entered. Bae was sprawled out on the large rug in the room reading a book, "Hey, Belle!" he got up and came over to her.

"I brought you and your father an afternoon snack and some tea," she smiled and handed him a cup of freshly poured tea.

"Thank you," Bae said as he took his snack and tea over to the rug to finish reading.

Rumplestiltskin stood up to get a cup of tea. He poured tea into his chipped cup. Belle smiled at him. He glanced up at her and grinned a little. She pulled herself up to where she was sitting on the table with her legs hanging off. Before he could retreat Belle spoke up, "Why did you bring me here?"

Rumplestiltskin leaned up against the table next to her, "Place was filthy." He kept his eyes on his teacup in his hand and fiddled with it.

Belle leaned over trying to read his face. Rumplestiltskin glanced at her from the side holding back a smile.

"I think…" Belle was suddenly interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle, "Go fetch a fresh pot of tea and I'll see who is at the door."

Belle flashed him smiled at him and hopped off the table, "You know you could say please," she said rather playfully.

Rumplestiltskin made a straight face and waved his hand through the air, "Please?" he said mockingly.

She giggled and went to the kitchen.

Rumplestiltskin opened the large door to find a man and little girl standing there. The man wore a top hat over messy dark brown hair. He was dressed in a fancy long black coat with black leather boats that went up to his thighs. He carried a large brown leather satchel. The little girl had straight brown hair that fell below her shoulders. She was carrying a white rabbit. She was about Bae's age.

Rumplestiltskin smirked, "Jefferson, Grace, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jefferson stood there looking at him sideways, "I believe you have something of mine, I just came to collect."

"Ah yes, please come in." Rumplestiltskin stepped aside to allow the two passage into his home.

Jefferson and Grace followed Rumplestiltskin into the main hall. Bae glanced up from his book, "Grace!" he said running to embrace his friend.

"I brought my things so we could have a tea party.," Grace looked up at her father, "Is it alright if Bae and I go have a tea party Papa?"

"Of course, sweetie, have fun," Jefferson smiled at his daughter.

The two children happily ran out of the great hall, just as Belle was entering with fresh tea.

Jefferson saw her and gave a questioning look to Rumple, who did not respond.

Belle walked over to the table and set down the tea. She refilled the chipped cup and took it over to Rumple. As she handed it to him their hands brushed together. She smiled and blushed as she saw the hint of smile on Rumple's face as he looked at her. The smile she knew was only meant for her. Jefferson stood there intently watching the two with his arms crossed. "Well aren't you gonna introduce me Rumple?" he said breaking the silence.

Belle turned and noticed Jefferson for the first time, "Oh, hello."

Rumplestiltskin calmly stated, "Jefferson, this is Belle, Belle, Jefferson," his voice went higher and a mischievous grin crossed his face, "Or better known as the mad hatter."

"Oh come on Rumple, I'm not _that_ mad." Jefferson took Belle's hand in his, bowed and placed a kiss upon it noting the jealously that appeared on Rumplestiltskin's face. Belle blushed and glanced at Rumplestiltskin, but turned back to Jefferson. She curtsied, "It's nice to meet you Jefferson."

Rumplestiltskin had a rather aggravated look on his face, "Belle, Jefferson and I have business to attend to if you would leave us."

She nodded and disappeared to finish her chores.

"Wow, Rumple, the Lord finally has a Lady for his castle, and may I say quite a beauty as well." Jefferson said as he climbed up onto the dining table, took a seat cross-legged facing Rumplestiltskin, and picked up a cup of tea.

"She's just a servant." Rumple said indifferently.

"And Alice was just a friend I invited over for tea parties. I've seen how you act around your servants and I saw the way you two looked at each other."

Rumplestiltskin took a sip of his tea and glared up at Jefferson, "Whatever you are referring to, doesn't exist. You are madder than I thought."

"I may be mad, but I know love when I see it."

Rumplestiltskin shuddered at that word, "Love is not an option for monsters."

"Deny your feelings all you want, but there's no denying how that girl feels."

"What do you mean?" Rumpe had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"The adoration in her eyes is so transparent. The way she looked at you and blushed when your fingers touched, and of course when I kissed her hand, she glanced at you to see if you were jealous, which it was very obvious you were."

"There's no way to prove how she feels."

"There is one way, pretty easy way too."

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, what do I get in return?"

"The privilege of leaving here unharmed."

Jefferson rolled his eyes, "Let her go."

Rumplestiltskin slammed his cup down on the table, "WHAT?!"

Jefferson laughed, "And you say you have no feelings for her! Ah…" he wiped a few tears from his eyes, "No, Let her go, if she returns, then you know her heart belongs to you."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Then at least you'll be rid of the creature in your house that seems to be making you soft Rumple, but if you're gonna do it you better do it soon. Its been snowing off and on the past few weeks; soon the blizzards will set in for the winter and traveling will be impossible."

"I'm not growing soft. Let's stop talking about this nonsense and go get your potion from the apothecary."

"Fine, but first a word of caution. I wouldn't let Regina find out. There's no telling what she'd do."

"Well as long as you don't run off and tell her then there's no way she will."

Jefferson laughed and hopped off the table, "I knew it! Ah Rumple, I'm the closest thing you have to a friend. I would never do that. You know I know what its like to have his true love captured by an evil queen. I would never wish that on anyone, even you."

Rumplestiltskin let out a low growl, choosing to ignore the words _true love_.

The two headed up to the apothecary to retrieve the potion Jefferson came for.

/

"Bae, who was that girl we passed in the hall?" Grace asked as her and Bae entered the kitchen for their tea party.

"Oh that's Belle. She's really sweet. She's like a mother to me. She reads to me every night," Bae said joyfully.

Grace looked confused, "So your Papa and her are together?"

Bae frowned a little, "Well no, she actually came here because she made a deal with him. He promised to save her kingdom from the Ogre Wars if she became his caretaker forever."

"That sounds awful!"

"I know, but it's not what you think…I'm pretty sure they're falling in love."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, for one, my father has never acted so strangely before. She seems to bring out this side of him I haven't seen since he became the Dark One. We've had servants before and he's never treated them like he does her. He gave her her own room, bought her all these nice clothes, and took care of her while she was sick. He even saved her life once. And when she's around he looks at her as if he wishes she would love him back."

"Do you think she loves him?"

"I think so. She's not scared of him at all. And she always wants to be around him. Her face always brightens when he enters the room. The crazy one is she giggles at his jokes."

Grace laughed at the last thing Bae said, "Well would you want them to be in love?"

"Of course. I love Belle so much. I wish she was my mother. I'm hoping that maybe somehow, someday she could finally convince my father to change his ways."

"I hope she does too. I know how it upsets you when your father does those horrible things."

Belle was about to enter the kitchen and have Bae introduce her to his friend, but instead she accidentally overheard the majority of Grace and Bae's conversation. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but couldn't help it when she realized she was the center of their conversation. She didn't know how to register what Bae was saying, 'He thinks Rumplestiltskin and I are falling in love…He thinks Rumplestiltskin might be in love with me!'


	13. Chapter 13: Gaston

**I might get another chapter up tomorrow night, but I'm not sure. If I don't you won't see another one till Sunday because of the holidays. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Thirteen: Gaston

Belle was totally taken aback at Baelfire's words. She leaned up against the wall to steady herself. She couldn't control her breathing. The only thing she knew for sure at that moment was she needed to be alone. She darted up to her bedroom and shut the door so she could be by herself with her thoughts.

Belle didn't leave her room until it was time to cook dinner. She was grateful neither Rumplestiltskin nor Bae came looking for her. She wasn't ready to face either one of them. She had decided not to confront Bae about what he said. Besides she wasn't even suppose to hear his and Grace's conversation.

She was still unsure about how she felt about Rumplestiltskin and knew she couldn't hold it together if she were to see him. Now that she had had a few hours to herself, she felt she could handle it.

Dinner that evening consisted of more uncomfortable silence. Belle could not make eye contact with Rumplestiltskin for fear he might see what she was thinking.

Rumplestiltskin noticed her change in behavior, "Is something on your mind, Belle?"

Belle perked up from hearing him use her name again, "Oh no, I was just thinking," she looked over at Bae, "We finished your dragon book last night, do you have another you want to start reading?"

"Oh yes, I have lots!" Bae exclaimed, "I'll go pick one out when we're finished eating."

Belle read to Bae that evening, just like every other night, and Rumplestiltskin watched and listened as well.  
Over, the next couple of days, Belle did her best to avoid Rumplestiltskin as much as he had tried to avoid her. She so desperately wanted to spend time with him, but she couldn't wrap her mind around what she learned. She still couldn't be sure if it was true, but she also couldn't be sure it wasn't.

Rumplestiltskin realized fast Belle stopped seeking him out. It made him uneasy. 'What has changed to cause her to avoid me?' Part of him told him not to worry about it, that this was what he wanted, but the other part was screaming find out what was wrong. Also, he was missing seeing her beautiful smile. He decided it was his turn to seek her out. He knew she left his afternoon tea in the main hall at noon, so he planned to arrive a bit early so she'd have no choice but to talk to him.

He had also spent the past few days considering what Jefferson had suggested. 'Should I let her go and test her affections for me?' He had yet to make a decision on whether or not if he was going to.

Rumplestiltskin arrived in the main hall around 11:45 discovering Belle was already there about to leave. She seemed startled to see him. "Won't you stay for tea?" he asked.

Belle, feeling like his request was more of a demand, nodded yes. She poured a cup of tea for both of them and handed Rumple his usual chipped cup. She took her seat atop the table.

Rumple observed her for a minute as she sipped her tea. She still would not make eye contact with him. "Have I done something to displease you?"

Belle looked up at him realizing he was catching on to her change in behavior, "Oh no, you haven't."

"Then is there a reason you have been avoiding me?"

Belle was rather bold in her next statement, "Well, you've been working so hard to avoid me the past few weeks, I decided I would stop bothering you." Belle averted her gaze.

Rumplestiltskin slowly lowered his teacup to the table and looked at her curiously. She seemed disappointed. "You had a life, Belle. Before...this—Friends...family. What made you choose to come here with me?" He took a seat in his chair.

Belle answered truthfully, "Heroism. Sacrifice. You know, there aren't a lot of opportunities in this land for women to show what they can do. So, when you arrived, that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow.**"**

** "A**nd what about your, uh...betrothed?"

"It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston. To me love is—love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered. I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he."

Rumplestiltskin stared at her for a minute, 'Is it possible she's referring to me?'

Belle decided to continue the conversation. This was the first time Rumplestiltskin had shown interest in her life, "What about you? What happened to Bae's mother?"

Rumplestiltskin held back a scowl at the thought of Milah. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his first wife.

Belle noticed his awkward silence, "If I'm never going to get to know another person, can't I at least know you?"

'Now or never,' he thought. "I'll tell you what...I'll make you a deal. Go to town, and fetch me some straw. When you return, I'll share my tale."

"Town?" Belle wasn't sure she heard right, "You trust me to come back?"

Rumplestiltskin looked at her with a rather sadden gaze, "Oh no. I expect I'll never see you again."

After Belle left, Rumplestiltskin stood at his spinning wheel. He spun the wheel without wool or straw just to watch it.

"Papa?" Bae entered the room.

Rumplestiltskin glanced over at his son, "Yes, Bae?"

"Where's Belle?"

He looked back down at the spinning wheel, "I let her go."

"You did what?" Bae ran up to his father's side.

Rumplestiltskin shut his eyes. He didn't want to see the look on his son's face when Bae realized she would never return, "I'm sorry Bae, but I let her go."

Bae didn't know what to say or how to feel, the only thing he sensed at that moment was the depression behind his father's words. Bae placed a hand on Rumplestiltskin's forearm, "Don't worry Papa. She'll come back."

He opened his eyes and looked down at Bae. A small grin appeared on his face at his son's optimism, "No, Bae, I don't think she will."

Belle grabbed her winter cloak and gloves. She also picked up a basket to carry straw in if she chose to return. She really wasn't sure if she would yet, but if she didn't, she didn't want to have too much to carry.

She left the castle and headed up the trail toward town. 'He let me go! But why did he let me go?' She was still unsure if Bae's words from the other day were true. 'Is it possible he really does love me? Could I love him back?'

As she neared the top of the hill she turned around to get one last look at the Dark Castle. She could see the entire thing from where she stood. It was an amazing sight. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about what she would be leaving behind. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Bae. She turned to face the road, which led to town, to her father's kingdom, to freedom. She decided she would not make her descion right then. Instead, she would enjoy the freedom to shop around town and see other people for the first time in almost two months.

Belle wandered around and observed the different vendors. One store caught her eye and she walked over to it. It was the clothing store called _Andalasia's Fashions. _She admired the pretty dresses that hung in the window. Her lips formed a smile, 'This must be where Rum bought all those pretty dresses for me.'

She decided to go in to look around. Giselle greeted her as soon as she walked in the door, "Good afternoon."

"Hello," Belle said in reply.

"I'm Giselle, what's your name?"

"Belle," she noticed the girl was exceptionally cheerful.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before, but I see you're wearing some of my clothes." Giselle took note of Belle's intense blue eyes and it crossed her mind if she could be the girl that held Rumplestiltskin's heart.

"Oh…uh…I'm kindda a kept woman. My…uh…" Belle was quite unsure what to refer to Rumplestiltskin as, _master or lover_, "Someone gave them to me as gifts."

Giselle walked over to Belle and clasped her hands together, "Oh I can see it in your eyes! Your true love gave them to you."

Belle looked at her questionably, "I wouldn't say that…"

Giselle put her hand over her mouth as if she was about to cry, "Oh, no. He hasn't told you he loves you!"

"Well…no." Belle's face saddened but she tried to hide it.

Giselle interlocked her arm with Belle's as they walked through the store, "Don't worry. I know he loves you."

Belle looked at her confused, "But how would you know that? You don't even know me or him."

"I know true love when I see it, and true love _always _has a happy ending. Listen, you'll know he loves you when he sings to you."

Belle couldn't help but laugh, "I really don't think he will ever or has ever sung a note in his life." 'Rumplestiltskin sing, now that's something I'd love to see.'

"Oh no, when he's ready to confess his love for you, he'll sing you a beautiful ballad." Giselle's eyes were dreamy as she said it.

"Is that what your true love did for you?"

"Oh no, I haven't met my true love yet…but I hope to soon."

Belle smiled, "I'm sure you will."

After leaving Giselle's shop, Belle was in a better mood. She knew there was no way Giselle could have known if Rumple was in love with her, but her persistence was refreshing. Also, the thought of Rumplestiltskin singing was the funniest thing she could ever imagine. Even if it turned out he did love her, she knew there was no chance of that happening. She went to find the straw vendor, maybe she would return to the Dark Castle after all.

As Belle walked through the marketplace, she did not see the tall dark man lurking in the shadows of the alleyway. As she passed by she felt a hand cover her mouth, someone grab her, and pull her into the alley.

Belle tried to fight back the best she could, but the man was very strong. She was able to finally turn around to face her attacker. She instantly went limp. The man let go of her when he realized she knew who he was. "Gaston?" Belle gasped quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I had to scare you like that, but I wasn't sure if he was watching."

Belle looked at him for a minute, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm here to rescue you of course."

Anger washed over Belle's face, "I don't need to be rescued!"

"What are you talking about? That beast took you from your family, your kingdom, _from me_, and he's holding you captive."

"He's not holding me captive, you seem to have lost your memory but I chose to go with him! And don't call him a beast! He is no such thing! He's kind, gentle, and treats me well." Her face softened during her last statement.

Gaston looked at her questionably for a second, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for that monster."

"He's no monster Gaston you are! I never wanted to marry you! You are so arrogant, rude, and conceited! I'm glad Rumplestiltskin wanted me as his caretaker!"

At those words, Gaston's rage came out like the beast he was. He grabbed Belle forcefully by the arm, determined to take her back with him, "I'll have you as my wife! You can count on that! And you will learn fast to hold your tongue when speaking to me!" His hand covered her mouth once again so she couldn't scream.

Belle's eyes widened with fear with what might happen next as he dragged her away. She shut her eyes and in her mind screamed louder than she ever could have if she could speak, "Help me Rumplestiltskin! Please help!"

Rumplestiltskin could always hear when desperate souls cried out for his help. It was part of the curse of being the dark one. However, he learned early how to "switch" it on and off so when he didn't want to be bothered and be at peace. Today he wanted that peace. He had let Belle go, and he knew she wouldn't return.

Still a bit of him hoped he was wrong. He stood at his laboratory window watching the pathway to the castle wishing he would see her running up it. He had been standing there for two hours. Suddenly, even with his switch off, her words could unmistakably be heard clear as day in his mind, "Help me Rumplestiltskin! Please help!" Panic and fear washed over him as he snapped his fingers to appear at Belle's side.

Rumplestiltskin saw Gaston holding Belle against her will. "I believe you have something that is mine, and I don't like it when people try to steal my things."

Belle sighed in relief at the sight of Rumplestiltskin.

Gaston released Belle and pulled his sword from his waist, "I am Sir Gaston, and you beast have taken…"

Rumplestiltskin snikered and snapped his fingers. Purple smoked surrounded Gaston. Gaston disappeared with a snail left in his place. Rumple walked up the snail, "I would've ripped your heart out, but I just assumed you didn't have one."

Rumplestiltskin took his foot and just when he was about to step down on Gaston Belle interrupted him by grabbing his arm, "RUM, NO! Please don't kill him! Your don't wanna be like him!"

He paused and looked over into Belle's pleading eyes. Something about the way she looked at him seemed to make the anger melt away. He moved his foot showing her he wasn't going to do it.

Belle collapsed into Rumplestiltskin's arms and began to weep, "I wanna go home Rum, please take me home."

At this moment Rumplestiltskin realized he would be willing to do anything for this girl, "As you wish my dear. I'm sure your father will be happy to see you alive and unharmed."

Belle lifted her head off his shoulder to look into his eyes, "No. Home with you to the Dark Castle."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened with shock. He flashed her one of his smiles that was only ever meant for her. Purple smoke engulfed them, and Belle found herself in the main hall still wrapped in Rumplestiltskin's arms.

Rumplestiltskin stood there and soothed Belle until her tears subsided. Once she calmed down he took her over to his large leather chair and sat her down. He kneeled sown beside her, "You sit here and rest for awhile. I'll go grab some tea." He wiped a tear off her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. "It's ok, you're safe now," he assured.

Belle managed a smile. She reached up to cup his face in her hand but winced when she moved her arm.

"What's wrong Belle?" Rumple said worriedly.

Belle pushed back her sleeve to reveal a very large bruise in the shape of a handprint left by Gaston.

Rumple did his best to hold back the rage he so wanted to let free. 'I've already taken care of that oaf,' he told himself to calm down. He gently took her arm in his hand. He looked up into her deep blue eyes, "Will you allow me to heal it?"

Belle smiled and nodded.

Rumple breathed a sigh of relief and waved his hand over the bruise until it disappeared. He didn't think he could bear watching this wound heal, knowing that brute was the one who gave it to her.

Rumplestiltskin stood up to leave to retrieve tea. As he walked away, Belle grabbed his hand. He turned and looked down at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's…uh…no matter." He left to go to the kitchen.

Once Rumple entered the kitchen he started the teakettle. He slumped down in a chair while he waited for the water to boil. He could've just used magic but wanted a second to gather his thoughts. 'She came back…she called my home her home! I offered to take her back to her father and she chose to return with me! Is it possible she really does love me? She doesn't shudder at my touch, in fact she seems to welcome it.'

The teakettle whistled and he finished making the tea. As he strolled back into the main hall, he overheard voices and realized Bae was with Belle. "Your back! I can't believe you came back!"

Belle stroked Bae's cheek, "Of course I'd come back. You've grown to be like a son to me. I'd never want to leave you."

Bae smiled but then noticed Belle's tear stained eyes, "You've been crying! What happened?"

"I just had a little scare that's all, nothing to be concerned with."

"It wasn't my father's fault was it?"

It broke Rumplestiltskin's heart to hear that was the first thing his son would think of.

"Oh, no. I promise, your father has done nothing wrong." Belle gave Bae a reassuring smile.

Rumplestiltskin stood there and thought for a minute before entering, 'Of course she didn't come back because she's in love with me. How could I be so stupid to let myself think that? She only came back for Bae…but who can blame her?'


	14. Chapter 14: Snow

**Beware: This chapter is a little fluffy lol. I haven't seen anyone do the Rum/Belle version of the snow scene from b&tb so I thought I would.**

Chapter Fourteen: Snow

Within a week, the blizzards arrived. Travel was near impossible without magic. Rumplestiltskin had given up on avoiding Belle after the incidence in town, and admitted to himself he wanted to be around her. He was still unsure of her feelings towards him, but one thing he knew for sure is she didn't mind touching him.

Since the day he saved her from Gaston, she became more affectionate. She would go out of her way to touch his hand when she gave him things. She would walk arm in arm with him as they strolled through the castle, and she always found an excuse to hug him for any kindness he showed towards her.

One morning, Belle awoke to find yet another fresh layer of snow outside. The snow had ceased falling for the time being, and Belle could clearly see how beautiful the castle grounds looked covered in the winter blanket. She dressed and made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Belle, did you see the snow stopped!" Bae exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. He was admiring it through the window.

Rumplestiltskin walked in to get his morning tea.

"Yes I did. It's beautiful," replied Belle.

"Would you go play in the snow with me _pleeeaase_?"

Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin then back at Bae, "I don't know, I have to complete my chores first."

Bae's face fell to disappointment.

Rumplestiltskin stepped over to Belle and Bae, "Perhaps I could postpone your chores for today so you could take my son out to enjoy the snow," he said calmly.

Both Belle's and Bae's face lit up, "Really Papa?"

Rumple nodded and smiled at his son.

Bae wrapped his arms around his father, "Oh, thank you Papa! I love you!"

Tears formed in Rumple's eyes but he kept a straight face. It had been a long time since he heard Bae tell him he loved him. Bae meant the world to him.

Belle leaned down to Bae, "Finish your breakfast and then go get your cloak and gloves. I'll meet you in the main hall."

Bae smiled, sat at the table, and ate his breakfast.

After bundling up, Belle and Bae went outside using an entrance to the castle she wasn't accustomed to. It opened to a large intricately carved uncovered patio. The steps from the patio led directly to the side of the castle with the pond and meadow. The pond was completely frozen. The two jogged out into the winter wonderland and began throwing snowballs at one another.

Rumplestiltskin observed Belle and Bae playing through the window. He laughed watching them tumble in the snow and throwing snowballs at each other. Rumple despised snow. It was just a nuisance in his opinion. Bae had given up early trying to get him to play in the snow. However, it looked like Belle and Bae were having so much fun and he was amused watching them. Rumple was glad Belle enjoyed it enough to make Bae happy.

Eventually Belle and Bae disappeared from view. Rumplestiltskin decided to stand on the patio to see if he could see them. He slipped on his dragon hide coat and stepped outside.

Bae noticed immediately that his father was outside watching them. He was feeling mischievous, so he motioned Belle to come to him behind the tree. Belle hesitantly made her way over there after Bae held his hands up showing a truce.

"Why don't you throw a snowball at Papa?" he suggested.

Belle gasped, "No, I can't do that! He'll be angry with me!"

"No he won't, I promise." Bae rolled up a fresh snowball and held it out for her.

Belle looked at Bae for a minute like she was seriously thinking about it.

Rumplestiltskin stood on the porch staring at the tree the two were hiding behind. They had been back there for several minutes. He leaned to the side and looked over there questionably, but couldn't see either one of them, 'What are they up to?'

It hit him like a bolt of lightning. He suddenly found his face covered in snow, and snow matted in his hair. As he wiped his face off, an unmistakable scowl appeared.

Belle quickly ducked back behind the tree with Bae, "He looks angry and you said he wouldn't get angry!"

"Um…I don't know but I suggest you hide!" Bae took off running.

Belle was about to move but then unexpectedly felt herself pinned against the tree. "So dearie, what gives you the privilege to think you can throw snow at me?" Rumplestiltskin asked through gritted teeth.

Belle was looking straight into his eyes. His face was only centimeters away from hers. She could feel his breath he was so close. She was frightened a little because he did not sound happy. 'How could I let Bae talk me into doing that?' "I…uh…Bae…" she stuttered.

Rumple cut her off, "So you're blaming my son? My son who knows how much I loathe snow?"

Rumplestiltskin moved his face closer. Belle gulped not knowing what to say, 'Why would Bae put me up to this when he knows Rum hates snow?'

"Yes, I see what you're saying. You're saying I should throw him in the dungeon instead of you because it was his idea."

"Oh no! Don't do that! Please!" Belle grabbed his shoulders to plead with him, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm! You can put me in there if you wish." She said the last part rather sadly.

He glared at her for a minute. She couldn't tell what was going on in his head. Finally he spoke, "No…No. I think I have a better idea."

Belle's fear showed on her face. She could only imagine what else he could do than have her spend the night in the dungeon. Rumplestiltskin stared at her for another second until he vanished right before her eyes. Belle looked around but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she found herself completely drenched in snow. She coughed and sputtered a little trying to get the snow out of her eyes and face. Her hands and arms were covered in snow, so when she tried to wipe her eyes it was almost no use. She could hear Bae laughing from his hiding place. "Rum!" she screamed frustrated. 'Where had all that snow come from?'

"You know dearie, I don't think the best place to stand during a snowball fight with the Dark One is directly under a tree."

Belle looked up to see Rumple sitting crossed legged from a branch gazing down on her, smirking. She realized all the snow she was covered in had come from the tree branches. "Rum, that's cheating!" she yelled up at him, but he just let out an impish giggle.

Belle felt a hand grab hers and pull her forward, "C'mon Belle, we'll work together and get him back!" said Bae.

Rumplestiltskin watched as the two departed from view.

Belle and Bae huddled together quietly discussing their plans to get Rumplestiltskin back. In the middle of the conversation, Belle's eyes widened, "Uh Bae…"

He looked at her questionably, "What?"

She pointed and Bae looked up to see a perfectly round snowball floating above his head which fell right down onto his face.

Belle giggled as she watched Bae chuck snowball after snowball at his father and miss every time. "No magic Papa, that's not fair!"

Rumplestiltskin appeared between them making them jump, "Well two against one isn't fair but you don't hear me complaining do you?"

Belle sneered at him. She had a snowball hidden behind her back. She moved to throw it at him but he caught her by the wrist, "You, my dear, are asking for it. Was being drenched completely in snow not enough?"

Belle tried to imitate one of his quiplike smirks the best she could as she revealed a second snowball tucked away in her other hand. He lunged for her other wrist. Belle moved to try to deflect him but dropped the ball as the two tumbled to the ground. Belle landed on her back and Rumple was completely on top of her. He had her hands pinned to the snowy ground above her head. "I've got you now dearie!" he said playfully with a smile that showed his teeth.

Belle looked up into his eyes, the eyes she had grown to adore. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, "No, oh mighty Dark One, I believe it is really I who has you!"

Rumplestiltskin looked at her questionably for a second, and then realized what was going on. His grip loosened on her wrists as he turned to stop Baelfire.

Belle realized Bae was too far away and their attack wouldn't go as planned if she didn't act fast. She immediately leaned up a planted a soft kiss on Rumplestiltskin's cheek. Startled Rumplestiltskin turned back to Belle and got a quick glance at the gleam in her eyes before she ducked her head into his chest to avoid the oncoming attack. Snow immediately engulfed the two, as Baelfire dumped a large bucket over his father's head. This caused Rumple to lose his balance and fall over to his side, freeing Belle.

Bae helped Belle to her feet. He took his wooden sword from his belt loop and pointed it toward his father. "Ah ha, I have you now!" Bae exclaimed in a deep tone. He made a killing motion with his sword, "I have slained the beast and saved the fairest maiden in all the lands! Now go maiden you are free!"

Belle smiled and giggled, "Thank you sir! A kiss for my knight in shining armor!" She leaned over and kissed Bae on the cheek.

Bae smiled back at her, "Come maiden I shall escort you back to your palace!" He held out his arm for her to take, and she gladly accepted. He led her up the stairs, through the glass doors, and back into the warm castle.

Belle looked behind her and flashed a smile at Rumplestiltskin as they left. Rumplestiltskin stood up and brushed the snow off. His eyes lingered on Belle long after she was gone. His hand touched his cheek were she kissed it. 'She kissed me! I can't believe it!'

However, Bae's words, although playful he knew, entered his mind. He really was a beast, and would never be a knight in shining armor or a prince. 'Belle deserves one of those, not a hideous beast. There was no way she would ever care for me. That kiss was just part of the game. But she didn't seem repulsed at all about kissing me…' he tried to convince himself, 'She actually seemed to glow a little.' Rumplestiltskin decided there was a small chance she could care for him. He went inside to join Belle and Bae.

Belle and Bae had already shed their wet shoes, cloaks, and gloves when Rumplestiltskin walked in. They were nestled in front of the fire under a blanket for warmth. He walked over and joined them, sitting in his leather chair as usual.

"Did you play in the snow all the time when you were little?" Bae asked Belle.

"Oh yes very much. My mother would take me out all the time, but we never had as much as here. Those are some of the best memories I have. I always loved wintertime in the kingdom."

"What other things do you enjoy about winter?"

"Well my favorite thing was the Winter Ball. Every year my father would host it, and people would come from all around to attend."

"I've never been to any kindda ball."

"Well I know you would enjoy it. There are decorations, music, dancing, and lots of wonderful food. It was always enjoyable to get really dressed up for the occasion."

"You know, there's a ballroom here! We've never used it, but we could. We could host our own Winter Ball, just the three of us!"

"I will have no part in that Bae." Rumplestiltskin joined the conversation.

Bae gave his father a sour look, "Well that's ok. Belle and I can do it then!"

Rumple laughed, "That ballroom hasn't been touched in years. It will take you forever to clean it."

"I'm up for it as long as Belle is!" Bae glanced back at Belle.

She nodded, "As long as your father doesn't mind."

"Well I guess since the ballroom is part of the castle, and you are suppose to be cleaning the castle, I don't see why not," Rumplestiltskin replied.

Bae giggled with joy. Belle placed her hands on Rumplestiltskin's knee and smiled up at him. "Thank you," she mouthed.

He smiled back at her and she blushed.

"We can start cleaning tomorrow!" Bae exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15: Ballroom

Chapter Fifteen: Ballroom

First thing after breakfast the next day, Belle and Bae headed to the ballroom to see what they had to work with. It was on the third floor of the castle. Belle had not explored the castle much. The ballroom was one of the rooms she had never seen, didn't even know about.

The entrance to the ballroom consisted of two huge wooden doors. Roses were carved into the front of each. Belle and Bae worked together to push open the large doors. They were very heavy. The two almost chocked to death when they took a breathe of the ballroom air. Belle looked around trying to gather herself. 'This has to be one of the dustiest rooms I've seen in the castle,' she thought.

Bae got his coughing fit under control and looked around as well, "Man, Papa wasn't kidding when he said this room would take us forever to clean. You sure we can do it?" He looked up at Belle who was still admiring the room.

"Absolutely, but it is going to take_ a lot_ of work," she looked back down and smiled, "But it'll be worth it right?"

Bae returned her smile and nodded.

"Let's walk around and see what we have to work with."

The two began to stroll around the room to examine it. The room was over two stories high. Belle could tell the majority of it was surrounded by windows, but they were covered up by dark thick curtains layered in dust. Giant white columns (at least she thought they were white because the dust made them appear brown) divided each window from the next. There were two doors that led to a balcony, but she knew her and Bae wouldn't bother with that. The snow was too high to even try to get the doors to open.

A huge gold chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. It was caked in dust as well. Belle thought the ceiling was white at first, but noticed it was actually a giant skylight. The snow was what made it appear white. Belle imagined what the room would look like clean and illuminated by the night sky. It would be very romantic, very beautiful. The windows of the skylight didn't look too dirty, but since so much snow had fallen, there would be no way to see anything out of it.

The floor would need to be waxed after it was cleaned. There was so much to do. She wondered how long this room had sat here unattended. She felt like it could have been a hundred years, "Bae have you ever been in this ballroom when it was clean?"

"No, I don't think so. I knew about it, but we've never had a use for it."

Belle thought of all the unused rooms she had cleaned already. She wondered why Rumplestiltskin would chose to live in such a large castle if most of it was just going to go unused, "Well let's go get supplies and get started shall we?"

Bae nodded and they left to retrieve cleaning materials.

"Why don't you start scrubbing the bottom of the columns, and I'll start with the windows?" Belle suggested when they returned.

"That's fine!" Bae grabbed a brush and soap. He eagerly ran to begin cleaning.

Belle walked up to one window and planned her attack. 'This is not going to be easy. I could just tie the curtains back to let the light in, but they really need to be laundered.' She decided she would remove all the curtains and wash them one by one. She grabbed a ladder and climbed to the top to figure out how they came down.

"I wasn't lying when I said it would take forever to clean it was I?" Rumplestiltskin said making his presence known.

Belle gasped and lost her balance. She felt herself falling, but she didn't fill herself hit the floor. She opened her eyes, and found herself cradled in Rumplestiltskin's arm's looking right into his deep brown eyes. Rumplestiltskin held her for a while, feeling her so close. She smelled of roses, and he loved it. He set her down on her feet but kept one arm around her waist, not wanting to let go.

"You are going to have to stop being so clumsy my dear," he teased.

"It's ok. I seem to always have a hero here to catch me." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm no hero, just in the right place at the right time."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't doubt yourself, Rum," she whispered, "However, I wouldn't fall so much if you'd stop sneaking up on me."

Rumplestiltskin let out an impish giggle, "But it's just so fun!"

She giggled and pulled away from him. He smiled at her and placed a hand to his cheek when she wasn't looking.

Bae watched his father and Belle. He smiled to himself. Every day seemed to confirm his hypothesis that they had feelings for one another. He really wanted them to be together so when they had moments like this he wouldn't interrupt.

"Nevertheless," Rumplestiltskin said sternly to Belle. He snapped his fingers and every curtain in the room came tumbling down in one big heap creating a cloud of dust, "I can't have you falling to your death cleaning such a pointless room."

Belle started coughing from the dust; she could hear Bae do the same. Rumplestiltskin seemed unaffected. He giggled again and turned to leave the room. "Let me know when you are ready to put them back up." he said and was gone.

After the dust settled Belle looked over at Bae, "Well how about we start washing these curtains?"

"Ok."

Belle and Bae each grabbed a handful of curtain and carried it to the laundry room.

They filled the giant water basin and began scrubbing. After a few minutes Belle broke the silence.

"Bae?" Belle said apprehensively.

Bae looked up from scrubbing.

"When we first met, you started to tell me that your father was the way he is because of you. You said he was cursed."

Bae nodded and Belle could see sadness in his eyes. She hated bringing up such a sore subject, but she couldn't seem to control her curiosity, "So he was a man once…an ordinary man?"

"Yes. The curse changed him, changed his appearance, causes him to do evil things," Bae paused and looked down at the washboard as he scrubbed, "It was three days before I was to turn fourteen, when they would come take me away to fight in the Ogre Wars. My father so desperately wanted to keep from going. This stranger told my father of a way he could save my life and end the war. Neither of us knew, until it happened, that it meant he had to become the Dark One. I wanted to be brave and fight like I was supposed to. I could have saved him from this curse if he just let me, but he wanted me to be a coward like him."

"You think he's a coward?"

Bae nodded, "He always has been. He ran from the Ogre Wars, and he made me do the same. Even now, he may have power but he's still a coward." Bae's voice had a little anger behind it.

Belle sighed, she had never thought of Rumplestiltskin as being a coward. She knew of the horrible things he'd done, but nothing ever seemed to involve him being a coward. He had bravely saved her from Gaston, and ended to Ogre Wars, "That doesn't necessarily make him a coward. It sounds to me like he was a father who loved his son so much that he took on a curse to save his life, on top of saving the other children in the villages."

Bae was frustrated; he threw down the washings and stood up, "NO! HE IS A COWARD! HE ALWAYS WAS! DON'T DEFEND HIM!" Bae jumped up and ran out of the room.

Belle was stunned. She had seen Bae angry but never towards her. She didn't mean to upset him, but her words were what she believed to be the truth. She thought about running after him, but stayed put. 'It's best to let him cool down and then talk.' She went back to scrubbing the curtains.

A few minutes later, Belle was bombarded by Bae. He ran into the room and embraced her in a tight hug and started crying hysterically. She rocked him and rubbed his back trying to soothe him. "I'm sorry Belle! I didn't mean to yell at you! I know you didn't mean any harm! I know you're just defending him because you love him, but don't think I don't love him…"

Belle cut him off and pulled back to look at him. She was shocked by his words, "What?"

Bae looked up at her with a puffy red face covered in tears, "You…love…him. Don't…you?" He managed to get out between sobs.

Belle gave him a sympathetic look, "Oh sweetie, I don't know. I mean I do care for your father a lot…but I don't know if it's love."

"It is."

Belle smiled at his persistence, "Maybe…but right now how about you and I take a break and go get some lunch?" She wiped a few tears from his cheeks.

Bae sniffed and nodded, "Ok."

The rest of the day continued like any other day. Belle and Bae ate lunch, and then continued with their project. Belle kept the conversation to brighter topics to keep Bae from getting upset. She also kept the topic away from Rumplestiltskin because she wasn't sure she was ready to discuss her feelings with his son.

Rumplestiltskin joined them for dinner, and Belle read to them afterwards. When Bae left to retire to bed, Rumplestiltskin excused himself for a moment. He caught up with Bae halfway to his room, "Bae?" Rumplestiltskin said to get his attention.

Bae turned around, "Yes Papa?" He noticed his father looked rather nervous as if unsure what he was about to say.

Rumplestiltskin rubbed the back of his head with one hand, "I'd…uh…like to do something for Belle, possibly give her a gift. Do you have any suggestions?"

Bae smiled at his father's request. He thought for a moment, "Well she likes books, maybe you could get her some."

Rumplestiltskin considered it, "I'm sure the books in the library are enough to keep her reading for several lifetimes. It would be pointless to get more."

Bae's face lit up, "Papa! Belle's never seen the library! I don't even think she knows about it! I always go get the book we read every night. She's never gone there with me."

Rumplestiltskin smiled because now he knew exactly what he could do for her.


	16. Chapter 16: Library

Chapter 16: Library

Over the next few days Belle and Bae continued to work on the incredibly had task of cleaning the ballroom. Rumplestiltskin let them be and only saw the two during meal times. When he wasn't making deals or working in his laboratory, he spent time getting the library together to give to Belle as a gift. Bae had sworn to keep the secret and he even told Rumple that he could take full credit. Why? Rumplestiltskin was unsure. Rumple had told his son he would tell her it was his idea because he knew how much she treasured the boy, yet Bae still declined.

Rumplesiltskin put the finishing touches on the library, decided tomorrow would be the day he would give it to her, and he knew exactly how to do it.

When the next morning came Rumplestiltskin was already in the kitchen when Belle came down to make breakfast. He already had tea ready waiting for her. "Oh! Good morning Rum!" she said has she entered the kitchen, "I see you already made tea. That was sweet of you!" She went over to the cupboard to retrieve food and started humming as she worked.

Rumplestiltskin noticed how she smiled brightly and appeared to float about the room like an angel. He couldn't help but smile, "You're in a good mood today."

Belle looked back at Rumple, "Yes I am. The ballroom is coming along exceptionally and I'm having such a good time with Bae."

Rumplestiltskin took the smile off his face to tried to sound like his typical uncaring self, "Yes about that, today I do not want you working on the ballroom. You have been neglecting cleaning the rest of the castle and you need to be working on that."

Belle swung around and the smile disappeared from her face, "But Rum, you told me that I could help Bae clean it?"

Rumplestiltskin walked closer to her and pointed a finger in the air and spoke seriously, "No dearie, I believe what I told you was it was a pointless room and I would have no part in it. I have no use for a clean ballroom."

Belle started getting agitated; she was confused in his change of heart. "I don't understand? How could you change your mind? Just because we're cleaning it doesn't mean you have to participate."

Rumplestiltskin was standing over Belle sneering down at her, "Dearie, you are testing my patience. If you don't remember, you are my servant. You do not have permission to come and go as you please. You will do as I say."

Belle glared up at him for a minute. Her good mood had vanished. "What will you have me do…_master_?" she said through gritted teeth.

"After you've finished breakfast, you will make your way down the west hall on the first floor. There will be two large wooden doors at the end of it. That is the room I need you to work on today."

Belle continued to glare at him without a response.

"And you will learn to hold your tongue and not argue when I tell you to do something. You will not be allowed to see Bae today."

Belle opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by his next words, "Watch it dearie, you don't want to find yourself sleeping in the dungeon tonight." He smiled deviously, turned and left the kitchen.

Once Rumple had left Belle let her anger really show as she finishing making breakfast. Part of her was sad he was acting like a jerk again but most of her was angry. 'Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? We were getting along so well. I just don't understand him, first he's mean to me and keeps me in the dungeon, then he does something sweet and we start to get along, and then he goes back to being a jerk again.'

She knew she was starting to care for him, but his evil ways were keeping her from admitting it was love. It was hurting her he was acting this way towards her. She sighed and finished cooking trying not to think about it. When she was done Bae strolled in to get some breakfast, "Hey Belle!"

Belle flashed him a weak smile, "Good morning Bae, here's your breakfast. You should probably go eat in the other room with your father."

Bae noticed her depressed mood, "Are you going to join us?"

"No Bae, and I won't be able to help you clean today."

Bae frowned, "Belle what's wrong? Why not?"

"Your father requires I work elsewhere. And he must not have told you, but since I talked back to him earlier we are not to see each other today."

Belle could tell Bae clearly wasn't happy, "Why is he doing this? We've all been getting along so well…what does he want you to clean?"

"A room on the first floor that I don't think I've been to before."

Realization hit Bae at what his father was up to, "Oh, ok. Well thanks for breakfast." He grabbed his plate and ran out of the room.

Belle couldn't help notice Bae's change in attitude. She knew he usually got really upset when his father acted out of line, but this time he was only slightly upset, and it melted away when she told him what room she was to be cleaning. 'What room is it anyway? Rumplestiltskin just told me where to go not what it was.' Her curiosity was peeked now. She decided to leave her breakfast half eaten and go check it out.

Belle followed the hallway down until she came to the doors Rumple was talking about. She opened the doors to reveal a room that she never expected. Her mouth fell open in awe as she took a few steps in. The room was a library; an enormous library. A bigger library than she had ever seen in her life. Every wall was completely covered with books. The walls extended at least three stories or more. Her mind couldn't even wrap around where she could possibly start reading nor how long it would take her to read all these books. There had to be close to a million. There were two bay windows that reached to the ceiling on either side of the room. Under each window there was a place to lay and read. In the middle of the library stood a fireplace, a fireplace bigger than the one in the main hall. There was a leather chair, similar to the one in the main hall, in front of it, a large plush rug.

Rumplestiltskin appeared from behind a shelf, "We may sit in our library, and yet be in all corners of the world."

Belle turned and looked at him astonished, "But I thought…you said…earlier, you weren't serious?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her. He stood there with his hands behind his back, "I wanted to surprise you, and I can't do that without having a little fun now can I?"

"Surprise…you mean…Rum, this is all for me?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled and nodded. He suddenly felt like he was about to hit the floor as Belle slammed into him, hugging him tighter than ever. He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Rum, I don't think I have ever or will ever receive a gift better than this."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Belle leaned back to look Rumplestiltskin in the eyes. He noticed tears in hers, but he knew they were just tears of joy. "Why would you give this too me?"

"You know, like I said, it needs a good cleaning," he said trying to play it off.

Belle smiled at his joke, and gave him I know you're lying face. The library was spotless. She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Thank you."

"It's no matter."

Belle smirked at him showing her pretty teeth. She looked into his eyes for a minute and then slowly leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Rumplestiltskin was hesitant for a second, but gave in to what he realized he had wanted for a while now, so he leaned into her and deepened the kiss. He tightened his grip around her and stroked her cheek as they kissed. When they broke away, they stood there with their foreheads together looking into each other's eyes.

Belle was happier than she had ever been in her entire life. The same could've been said for Rumplestiltskin. After a few minutes Belle pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, she started dragging him forward, "You have to show me where everything is! I've never seen so many books in my entire life. I wouldn't know where to start!"

Rum smiled and followed her. They spent the rest of the day in the library. Bae, who had been outside the doorway the whole time, was smiling to himself. His father and Belle were finally starting to admit their feelings for one another, and he was glad. He wanted more than anything for the two to be together. 'Maybe Belle can help me find a way to break my father's curse and we can live happily forever as a family,' he thought.

Bae eventually joined them in the library, and made no mention that he saw what had transpired.

The ballroom was abandoned as Belle spent the next couple of days in the library. Bae was with her most of the time, and Rumplestiltskin came to visit when he wasn't busy.

"You know, perhaps my father should have given this to you _after_ we've finished cleaning the ballroom," Bae said to Belle in a joking manner.

Belle looked up from a stack of books she was going through, "Oh! Sweetie! I almost forgot! Listen I promise, tomorrow we will get back to cleaning it!"

Bae laughed, "That's fine, no rush."

When Belle read in the evenings after supper, the three of them would settle in front of the library fireplace, rather than the main hall. Rumplestiltskin would take his usual seat in the chair, with Belle and Bae on the floor.

Belle opened a book to begin reading but before she could she glanced up a Rumplestiltskin. A thought occurred to her that she decided she would voice outloud, "Rum, why don't you join us down here?" she asked and pointed the floor beside her.

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to object, he wasn't very fond of sitting on the floor, but when he saw the look in Belle's eyes he stood up and took a seat beside her.

Belle was overjoyed he decided to sit with her and Bae, and she let it show on her face. Bae was happy as well. His father was actually loosening up instead of being so stiff.

The three sat in front of the fire and Belle began to read. After she read a couple chapters it was time for Bae to run along to bed. Rumplestiltskin and Belle bid him good night. The two of them suddenly found themselves alone sitting on the floor in front of the fire.

Belle sat with her back facing the fire and her knees curled up under her. She was curled close to Rumple. Rumplestiltskin was facing the fire and twisted slightly were Belle was facing him. He sat with one leg up and the other curled in front of him.

There was awkward silence until Belle shivered and rubbed her upper arms. Rumplestiltskin took a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled at his kindness and he returned a smile. There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other. Belle decided she would be the one to end the silence, "Rum I believe you promised me a story."

Rumple glanced at her slightly confused, but pretty sure he knew what she was referring to, "Did I?"

"Mm-hmm. You made a deal with me remember? Tell me about Bae's mother."

Rumplestiltskin forced himself not to cringe at the mention of Milah. He did not want to discuss her, "I…uh…lost her. There's nothing more to tell really."

Belle was disappointed he wouldn't say more, but she didn't want to push it. She could tell Rumple was very uncomfortable. Still, she wished in would confide in her more. She wanted to know the mystery behind this man.

"Belle? Why did you come back?"

Belle looked down at the floor and then back up at him, "I wasn't going to at first, but then something changed my mind."

"But, you told me to take you home, and I was willing to take you back to your father, and you still refused."

Rumplestiltskin could see a hint of sadness in Belle's eyes when he mentioned her father, "I know, that was so sweet of you, and perhaps one day I do hope to see him again, but I knew that this was and is my home now. I didn't want to leave Bae…I didn't want to leave _you._"

Rumplestiltskin smiled hearing her refer to his home as hers, hearing that she not only came back for Bae, but him as well. As he looked into her bright blue orbs, his heart finally admitted that he loved this woman, and he wished it were possible that she could love him back. He desperately wanted to tell her all that he was feeling. "Belle…I…uh..," Rumplesiltskin averted his gaze.

Belle looked at him hopefully and leaned in closer, "Yes?"

Rumple looked back into her blue eyes, "I…I'm glad you came back." 'I love you' is what he was really thinking, but he realized he couldn't bear to say it and not have her say it back. No woman would ever love a beast; especially a woman as beautiful and sweet as Belle.

Belle looked rather disappointed. She could feel he really meant to say something else, "Oh, is that all?" She smiled up at him trying to get him to be honest with her.

He leaned in a little closer and placed his hand over Belle's cheek and stroked it gently. She leaned into his touch and shut her eyes in contentment.

When Belle opened her eyes, she looked back into Rumple's. He slowly moved her face closer to his until their lips met. Rumple kissed her so softly, putting all the love he felt for her into it. Belle melted right into the kiss. His touch, his lips, his skin, was all smooth and soft. It was not rough like she had imagined.

Belle let the blanket fall from her shoulders as she reached up to run her hands through his hair. He took his other hand, grabbed her waist, and pulled her body closer to him as both of them deepened the kiss. Rumple tucked a curl behind her ear that had fallen forward. The two of them were in sheer bliss.

As the two continued to kiss, one of Belle's hand's wandered to the buttons on Rumplestiltskin's waistcoat.

Rumple quickly pulled away, "Belle," he said astonished, "What are you doing?"

Belle kept her eyes on the top button of his waistcoat as she fiddled with it. Her cheeks were beet red, "I…I just thought…" she paused and looked up into his eyes, "I mean…if you want to…"

Rumplestiltskin could not believe what he was hearing. Belle was more than he could ever ask for. He didn't deserve this beautiful woman who was willing to give herself to him. There was no way she really wanted this. 'Of course I want to,' he thought, 'I love you.' But Belle is so sweet, so pure, so innocent, he couldn't let her give herself to a monster, to him. He took her hand in his, "Belle…I…" he couldn't concentrate on what he was saying while she was smiling so lovely at him, "We can't."

Belle's smile faded and was replaced by hurt, but she didn't say anything.

It broke his heart to see that look on her face, but surely she couldn't really want this? "It's just I can't let you give yourself to a hideous monster."

"You're not a monster Rumplestiltskin," she said almost instantly, "And neither are you hideous."

He so wanted to believe her but couldn't. He was a monster and he was not a sight to look at, much less touch. He was just grateful she was willing to touch him and kiss him without shuddering away; he couldn't ask for more. He smiled weakly at her and said nothing.

She averted her gaze back to his collarbone and her cheeks flushed. Her smile reappeared, "I actually think you are quite handsome, green skin and all." She looked back into his eyes and stroked his cheek.

Rumplestiltskin looked at the floor refusing to believe what she was saying.

Belle took his face in her hand and turned him back towards her. He looked her in the eyes. She stroked a hand through his hair and continued, "With your long wavy hair, and your deep brown eyes."

Belle thought she could almost see tears in his eyes as he listened to her loving words. His weak smile became a happy one, "No one's ever called me that, even before…" He trailed off.

"Even before when you were just an ordinary man?" It hurt her to think she was the first to tell him he was handsome. 'How could his wife never say such a thing?'

"How would you know that?" he said softly.

"Well…I kindda guessed, and Bae confirmed it."

Rumple huffed and looked away from her, "Boy shouldn't be telling my business."

Belle could tell he was only a little agitated, but not really angry with the boy, "He just wants me to get to know his father," she paused, "I want to get to know his father."

Rumple looked back down into her eyes as she smiled at him again. "Perhaps…Perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses! Nyah, Nyah! Nuh, nuh nuh!" He pointed a finger in her face trying to get her to confess to something even though there was nothing to confess to.

She gave him a look that said 'You know that's not true.' "Rum, I've told you you are not a monster." She leaned in and kissed him again.

He kissed her back lightly then caressed her face with one hand, "Belle are you sure you want this? You want me?"

She reached up and stroked his cheek, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Rumplestiltskin smiled and moved to kiss her again. As their kiss became passionate their bodies fell to the floor with Rumple on top of Belle. Rum pulled back and looked at Belle, "Belle, I promise I will be gentle."

Belle smiled, "I know you will."

Rumplestiltskin leaned down to kiss her again and as he did so he began to untie her corset. His fingers struggled to efficiently remove it. He removed his hand and pointed a finger at it. The corset began to unlace itself. Belle grabbed his hand, "No," she said causing Rumplestiltskin to halt.

Rumplestiltskin pulled away from her, 'I knew she would never want me.'

Belle noticed his hesitation and realized what he was thinking. She pulled him back towards her, "No, I didn't mean…I meant I don't want you to use magic. I want this night to be magical all on it's own."

Rumplestiltskin smiled and leaned down to kiss Belle again, "Of course, my dear, anything for you." He began undoing her corset using only his hands.

**a/n: Now before you say anything a later chapter will explain why nothing happens when they kiss. :) Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17: Mom

Chapter 17: Mom

Rumplestiltskin awoke the next morning with Belle cradled in his arms. They were both still under the blanket in front of the library fireplace. The night could not have been more magical. Rumplestiltskin looked down at the still sleeping beauty. A smile appeared on his face as he watched her sleep. He was happier than he had ever been in a long time. He had never felt like this about anybody, even his first wife Milah. He laid there and gently stroked the hair out of her face. She seemed to be glowing and had a huge smile on her face. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Belle began to stir, and opened her eyes to reveal Rumplestiltskin above her, "Good morning, Rum."

"Good morning dear, I trust you slept well?"

Belle smiled and snuggled closer to him, "Very much so."

Rumplestiltskin leaned down and they melted into yet another passionate kiss. He began to run his fingers through Belle's hair, and she pulled him as close to her as possible. A creak from across the room startled the couple, and they heard the library door began to open. Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers, and Belle and he, along with all their clothes disappeared out of sight.

"Papa, Belle?" Bae stepped into the library and looked around.

'That's strange, I was sure I heard voices,' he thought when he saw there was no one in the library besides him. He left to try to find Belle and his father elsewhere.

Belle suddenly found herself on her own bed, still cuddled with Rumple. She giggled, "Do you think he saw us?"

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "No, we were out before the door was completely open."

Belle yawned and stretched, "We must've sleep too long if he's looking for us."

Rumplestiltskin just stared lovingly down at her. She smiled up at him. He bent down to kiss her and moved to get on top of her. She giggled again and pulled away, "Rum, I have to go fix your son some breakfast."

Rumplestiltskin sighed disappointedly, and let her up. He watched, as she dressed never taking his eyes off of her beauty. He was still in shock that such a beautiful woman would willingly want to be with him, and seemed very happy about it.

Belle looked over and blushed, realizing Rumplestiltskin was watching her. She moved to cover herself up. He was the first man to ever see her naked, and she was still bashful.

Rumplestiltskin approached her from behind and placed his hand on her waist pulling her close to him. "Sweetheart, you don't need to be shy in front of me," he whispered in her ear, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." He shut his eyes and put his head against hers to take in her wonderful smell. Belle leaned back into him. Her breath heaved at his touch and her heart raced at the new nickname he used for her. She stood there for a minute and let him hold her before she turned to face him. She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. They both smiled. She pulled herself away and finished dressing. When she was through, she walked up to him and put one hand on his face, "I'll see you downstairs." Rum nodded and watched, as she left never letting the smile leave his face.

The three had breakfast together that morning. Bae noticed both his father and Belle were in high spirits. He was glad they were finally getting along, and hoped they would soon reveal their feelings for one another. He had seen them kiss in the library several days ago, but not since then. Still even a fool could see they were falling for each other.

Belle returned to help Bae finish the ballroom just as she had promised. They spent the next several weeks working as hard as they could to get everything perfect. Cleaning the ballroom truly was a feat.

Rumplestiltskin began to spend his nights with Belle in her room as they grew more comfortable with each other. Belle was glad to have him so close, and adored waking up in his arms every morning. She finally started admitting to herself that she really did care for the man, and could tell he felt the same way too.

Rumplestiltskin became more playful with her as well. While she was working she would find things disappear, or move when she reached for them. Belle knew it was he who was playing tricks on her, but he would rarely show his face. He would stay in the shadows and impishly giggle at her attempts to thwart him.

Sometimes he would steal her away from her cleaning when Bae wasn't looking or when he was in another room. Rumplestiltskin wanted to hold Belle in his arms and feel her lips against his. Sometimes he just wanted to make sure she was real. Belle never objected. She enjoyed the way Rumplestiltskin was acting around her.

After cleaning for a while, Bae decided to take a break. Belle told him she would meet up with him in fifteen minutes in the kitchen for lunch. She wanted to finish putting the finishing touches on the columns where the paint had chipped. She was in almost done when she suddenly felt someone grab her. She yelped, opened her eyes, and realized she was no longer in the ballroom. She was in a room she had never been in before. She found herself surrounded by funny shaped glassware filled with bright colored potions. Very old books lined the walls and there was a large window in the corner. She realized this was Rum's lab. She whipped around and found Rumplestiltskin standing there.

"Rum, why do you have to startle me like that," she said playfully while she fiddled with his shirt collar.

Rumplestitlskin pulled her as close to him as possible, "Why do you make it so easy?"

Belle giggled and smiled up at him lovingly.

Rumplestiltskin bent his head down and took her lips in his. Belle reached her arms around his neck and let him ravish her mouth with his. Belle eventually found herself pinned up against the wall. She felt his hands start to move up from her waist.

She pulled away shocked. Rumplestiltskin was grinning at her mischievously, "Rum! It's the middle of the day! And…and Bae's awake…what if…"

Rumplestiltskin put a finger against her mouth to quiet her, "No worries, Bae _never _comes up here. I promise, but to make you feel better," he snapped his fingers and Belle saw the door shut itself and lock behind it.

Belle looked back into Rumplestiltskin's deep brown eyes and smiled. She saw something in them she had never seen before. He was looking at her in a way no man had ever looked at her. It wasn't lust, or longing, but something else entirely. 'Something like lo…no it can't be…'

She let him return to kissing her and they spent their time before lunch enjoying each other in the light of day.

Rumplestiltskin joined Bae and Belle for lunch that afternoon, and then let them be the rest of the day. He tried to concentrate on his work, but found himself watching Belle from the shadows like he did when she first arrived at the Dark Castle.

Belle and Bae returned to the ballroom after lunch to begin cleaning and waxing the floor. It was the last thing they had to do before they could decorate and plan the evening for their Winter Ball. They each took a brush got on their knees and began to scrub the floor. Belle smiled and hummed as she worked.

Bae watched her for a minute as they scrubbed. He couldn't help but notice how incredibly happy she was, and he knew it was his father who was making it so. Bae even realized how much happier he felt now that Belle was here, and how his father had seemed to change for the better since her arrival. He felt for the first time he was on the way to getting his father back, on top of a new mother. He smiled at the thought. Bae loved his real mother, Milah, and that would never change, but she had never treated him as good as Belle. She had never spent so much time with him either. Milah had always been more interested in doing things in town, but he never knew what they were.

Milah had never made his father as happy as Belle did either. Bae wasn't stupid. He may have been young, but he had known his parents never loved each other, but things were different with Belle and his father. He knew they cared for each other even if they weren't ready to admit it yet.

Rumplestiltskin watched Belle interact with his son, and he smiled. He loved how she was with him; he loved her. He was about to retreat to his spinning wheel when he heard Bae ask Belle something that made his heart clinch.

"Belle?" Bae inquired.

"Mm-hmm?" Belle didn't look up from her work, but halted the humming to listen to him.

"Can I…can I call you Mom?"

Belle gasped slightly, not in vain, but just shock. She had never expected Bae to ask her that. She was very flattered.

Rumplestiltskin was about to enter to get on to Bae, and tell him how inappropriate that was, but he stopped when he saw the huge smile on Belle's face. He became curious about her response.

Belle reached over and placed a hand on Bae's shoulder, "I'm honored Bae, that you see me as your mother. If that is how you truly feel, then I will have no objections."

Bae looked down at the floor then back up at Belle, "Well do you see me as your son?"

Belle smiled, "Of course I do, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bae beamed and went over and embraced Belle in a tight hug and she hugged him back, "I love you Be…Mom."

Tears came to Belle's eyes, "I love you too, son."

Watching the scene that had just transpired in front of him, Rumplestiltskin knew exactly what he had to do.

**a/n I know there's been a lot of fluff all at once, but there will be some angst eventually, just need a bit more fluff, but come on, who doesn't love fluff? :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Father and Son

Chapter Eighteen: Father and Son

After Rumplestiltskin had overheard Belle and Bae's conversation he was ecstatic. He was overjoyed Belle thought of Bae as her son. The boy definitely needed a motherly figure in his life and Belle was perfect. Rumple could see how much Bae loved her and was glad she returned that love.

Rumplestiltskin was happier than he had ever been in his life, and he knew it was all because of Belle. He had been thinking about what he wanted to do for a while, but hearing Belle tell Bae he could call her mom had settled it.

That afternoon Rumple took a seat at his spinning wheel to begin working. He wasn't sure where Belle and Bae were, but assumed they were still cleaning the ballroom since they were almost finished.

Rumple had lost himself in spinning and didn't notice when Bae walked into the room, "Oh, hello Papa."

Rumplestiltskin looked up from the wheel, "Good afternoon Bae, not working on your ballroom today?"

"We were, but took a break to go read some in the library. But then Belle fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. She seemed really tired today. We have been working really hard."

Rumplestiltskin noted how Bae called her Belle, even though she had given him permission to call her mom. 'He doesn't know I heard them. He must be nervous about what I would think.'

Bae continued, "So I thought I'd come visit you for a little bit."

Rumplestiltskin stopped what he was doing. His son hadn't wanted to spend much one on one time with him in a while, and now Bae was seeking him out. It was a all Belle, the angel who was apparently bringing him and his son back together. He was grateful, "Uh, well what would you like to do son?"

Bae walked over to the spinning wheel, "I was wondering if you'd teach me how to spin?"

"Of course son!" Rumplestiltskin stood up from the stool and motioned for Bae to have a seat. "Let me go get some wool because I'm sure you're not wanting to learn how to spin straw into gold," he said jokingly.

Bae smiled and shook his head no.

"I thought so, I'll be right back."

Rumplestiltskin went to one of the many rooms in the castle and grabbed a handful of wool. On his way back he decided to stop at the library to check on Belle. She had fallen asleep in one of the leather chairs. A book was sitting in her lap open to the place she had been reading. He smiled at the sight of her. He sat his wool down and took the book out of her lap. He grabbed a blanket and placed it gently over her without waking her. He moved a couple curls out of her face and watched her sleep for a few minutes. She was smiling, just like she always seemed to do. He bent down and placed a light kiss on her cheek and then leaned in to her ear, "I love you," he whispered.

Rumplestiltskin felt he could never voice to her how he truly felt, how much he really loved her, at least not when she was awake. He couldn't bare the thought of hearing that she didn't feel the same. Rumplestiltskin knew Belle would never truly love him, but he couldn't ask for any more, for who could ever love a beast?

However, she enjoyed being around him, enjoyed being _with_ him. Bae loved her and she would make a wonderful mother to him. It was the best Rumplestiltskin could wish for. 'Perhaps it was enough,' he thought, 'Enough for her to at least be happy to spend the rest of her life with me. Even though I will be the only one with feelings of love, it could still work. But it hadn't worked with Milah. Although, Milah never loved me and I never truly loved her. She didn't even love her own son so of course our marriage was doomed. Belle is nothing like Milah. She may not love me but she doesn't despise me either. Milah despised me. And Belle's acted more like a mother to Bae than Milah ever did. Yes it could work. At least this time, I could give her everything her heart desires.'

Rumplestiltskin stood up and left to return to Bae; Bae, who now wanted to spend time with him. Yes, it was definitely was more than he could ask for.

Bae was still sitting on the stool waiting for his father when Rumple entered the main hall. He walked over and placed the wool at Bae's feet, "Let me take this straw and gold out and show you how to prepare the wheel to spin wool," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"Ok." Bae watched intently as his father showed him what to do. Bae tried his best to copy what Rumplestiltskin was showing. He was getting a little discouraged.

"Don't worry son. It takes a while to get used to. You'll get it. Let's try again, the thread goes through here and the wool here…"

After a few more tries, Bae was able to successfully set the wheel up for spinning.

"There you see, there's nothing to it! You're doing wonderful." Rumplestiltskin said.

Bae smiled, "Thank you Papa, now what's next?"

"Here let me show you." Rumplestiltskin reached to move the his work from earilier out of the way so he could sit next to his son but Bae stopped him.

Bae took the unfinished item that was in Rumplestiltskin's hand, "What's this papa?"

"Oh, it's uh…"

Bae twirled it around examining it. It was made of the gold Rumplestiltskin had been spinning. It was woven in such a way that created a repeating pattern of roses. At first Bae thought it might be a bracelet, but it was too short, "Wait, are you making what I think you are?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled and nodded.

Bae gasped in excitement, "You love her don't you!"

Rumplestiltskin was silent.

Bae jumped up and hugged him, "I knew it, I knew you loved her! And she loves you too!"

Rumplestiltskin leaned back to see his son's face. He let his excitement rise, "What? Did she tell you that?"

"Well no…but I know she does."

Rumplestiltskin's heart sank, Bae's words were just coming from the heart of a hopeful child, "Oh Bae you know she could never love me. I don't want you to get your hopes up, but perhaps she could be happy with us."

"No papa, she does! She does love you! I don't know why she won't admit it? Maybe because she doesn't think you love her back, but you do, so you should tell her."

"Bae…"

"No listen Papa…"

"Bae, I will propose to her, and hopefully she will say yes…"

"She will…"

"BUT, she's never gonna love me as much as you may wish it to be so."

Bae saddened at his father's doubts and knew there was no way he could convince him; the only person that could do that would be Belle, so he let it go. "You should propose to her at our Winter Ball!" he exclaimed joyously.

"Oh Bae, you know I don't want anything to do with that."

"All the more reason to do it, she'll never suspect anything! And I swear I won't tell."

Rumplestiltskin smiled and tasseled his hand through Bae's hair, "You're such a good boy. How did I ever manage to raise such a wonderful son?"

"Because despite what you think and what's you've done, you've still been a good father. I love you Papa." Bae reached over and hugged him again.

Rumplestiltskin sighed and smiled as he held his son, "I love you too."

Rumplestiltskin continued helping Bae learn how to spin, and knew he really was happier than he had ever been in his entire life.


	19. Chapter 19: Winter Ball

Chapter Nineteen: Winter Ball

Two days later, Belle and Bae finally put the finishing touches on the ballroom. All that was left to do was decorate, and they didn't have much to work with. "So how bout we say tomorrow night we'll hold our ball?" Belle asked Bae as they finished up.

"That sounds fine to me. So we're supposed to get all dressed up aren't we? And have a big fancy dinner?"

"Yes, of course. That's all part of the fun. Although I don't know what we have along the lines of food, but we will do our best."

The next day, the two worked overtime to get everything ready. Belle spent most of her time in the kitchen cooking simple foods, but more extravagant than what they usually ate. She knew Rumplestiltskin was not going to come to the ball but she hoped he would join them for dinner. She was making enough for the three of them.

Belle pulled her chicken from the oven once it was done. The smell of it repulsed her a little, and she worried she may have messed it up. She cut off a small bite to taste. It was horrible. Before she could do anything else, Bae walked in, "Everything smells yummy, Mom."

Belle smiled at him, "I think I may have ruined the chicken though."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I don't know, here taste it and see what you think." Belle handed him a small piece.

Bae ate the chicken, "Oh no it's so delicious! I don't know why you thought you ruined it."

"Well, if you say so." Belle looked confused but brushed it off, "I think it's time for us to go get ready don't you?"

Bae nodded excitedly and ran out of the kitchen. Belle placed the food where it would stay warm and went to get dressed herself.

After Belle was gone Rumplestiltskin came in to inspect everything her and Bae had put together. First, he went to the ballroom. The two had done an excellent job cleaning, but their décor was lacking. He wanted the night to be perfect. He waved his hand making evergreens line the ceilings and doorways, and huge red ribbons hang from the columns. The amount of snow that had fallen had begun to decrease significantly, but it was still blocking the doorway and covering the roof. He snapped his fingers and all the snow disappeared from the rooftop so the stars could be visible through the glass ceiling. He thought about ridding the balcony of snow, but it was rather cold outside and didn't think Belle or Bae would want to go out there. He let it be.

Rumplestiltskin went to the kitchen to see what food they had prepared. Everything Belle cooked looked wonderful, but it too was lacking. He snapped his fingers again sending all of Belle's food to the main hall dining table. He also made other food appear as well, such as pastries, breads, soups, and more. The food sat on a bright red tablecloth lined with more evergreens. A large candelabra sat in the middle of the table. He waved his hand and it lit up. He smiled to himself. Everything would be perfect. He left the room to return to his quarters to get dressed himself. He ran into Bae in the hallway. Bae smiled and hugged his father, "Are you ready Papa?"

"Yes of course." Rumplestiltskin reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden ring he had just completed that morning.

Bae took the ring happily to examine it. It was woven with the golden thread into a repeating pattern of roses all the way around. Bae noticed there was a white piece of thread intricately woven throughout it as well, "What's this Papa?" He pointed to the white thread.

Rumplestiltskin took the ring from Bae, "That Bae, is the piece you made all on your own the other night. A symbol to show she's not just getting me when she says yes, but us."

Bae smiled up at his father, "That's so sweet, thank you Papa."

Belle decided she was going to wear the golden ball gown she was wearing when she arrived at the Dark Castle. It was beautiful and the gold color reminded her of Rumplestiltskin. It had taken a few days and a lot of scrubbing but she was able to work out all the stains and make it sparkle like it was new.

She smiled and slipped into the dress. She had had a little trouble zipping it at the top, but was able to work into it comfortably. 'It must've shrunk from all the washing, but at least it's still ok.'

Belle planned on inviting Rumplestiltskin to dinner. She hoped that seeing her in her gold ball gown would entice him to say yes, and maybe join them for dancing as well. She was finishing up placing her hair in a half up do bun when there was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it. She found Bae standing there with his hands behind his back, dressed up nicely looking like quite the gentleman. He bowed to her and she curtsied in return. "My lady, if you are ready I am here to escort you to the ball," he held out an arm for her.

Belle giggled, "Why yes sir I am." She took his arm and he led her downstairs.

"Would the lady care for a dance before dinner?" Bae tried to sound very proper and it made Belle smile.

"Certainly."

They made their way to the ballroom. On the way they realized they hadn't thought about what to do for music. The Winter Balls in Belle's kingdom had always involved live music, but that was most definitely impossible here. Before she could open her mouth to make a suggestion they could here the entire ballroom fill with music.

Belle and Bae stepped into the ballroom and gasped at the sight. It had been decorated beautifully in evergreens and red ribbons. Everything was lovely but Belle could not take her eyes off the ceiling. The snow had been cleared away and she could see the entire night sky. There was not a cloud to be seen so she had the most spectacular view.

"I thought you would like it," said a voice from behind that could only belong to one person. Belle and Bae both turned around to face Rumplestiltskin.

Belle smiled, "It's wonderful Rum, thank you." She noticed he was dressed up as well even though his clothes were still his signature leather. She went over and hugged him. Bae was smiling too, but he already knew his father was planning to do this.

Belle pulled away from him, "Do you plan on staying?"

"If you wish it my dear."

Belle felt like she was going to melt with happiness, "I do."

"Then so I will."

Belle smiled and turned to Bae, "I believe you promised me a dance."

Bae bowed again and took Belle's arm. Rumplestiltskin watched from the side as his love and his son enjoyed themselves extensively laughing and dancing around the ballroom floor. He smiled to himself.

After a couple of songs, they stopped for a break and walked back over to Rumple. Belle beamed as she approached him. He pulled his arm from behind his back to reveal a single red rose, "Here, if you'll have it." He held it out for Belle.

Belle gladly took the rose from him and breathed in it's intoxicating aroma. Rumplestiltskin turned to Bae, "If you wouldn't mind sir, would it be ok if I had the next dance with the lady?"

Bae smiled, "You may." They bowed to each other and Rumplestiltskin held out his arm for Belle.

Before taking it, Belle bent down to address Bae, "Will you keep this safe for me while I dance?" She handed the rose to him.

Bae nodded and took it from her. Belle let Rumplestiltskin lead her out onto the dance floor. She realized he was quite the dancer as he spun her around and dipped her over bringing her back up pulling her as close as possible. "I thought you didn't dance?" she inquired.

"No I never said such a thing. What I said was I'd have no part in this."

"And yet here you are. What made you change your mind?"

"A beautiful woman in a golden ball gown."

"I never tried to convince you to come."

"No, but just seeing how radiant you look tonight in the dress I first saw you in, I couldn't resist."

"So basically, we do all the work and you reep the benefits?"

"Basically."

He put his forehead against hers as the song was coming to an end. Their lips eventually met into a quick, put passionate kiss. It was the first time they had kissed in front of Bae, but neither minded. They both knew Bae wanted them together, and apparently he was getting his wish. Bae smiled to himself. He was so glad his parents were happy, and he couldn't wait till his father made it official.

When the two pulled away at the end of the song Rumplestiltskin looked down into Belle's eyes and stroked her face, "You look pale sweetheart, are you feeling alright?"

Belle smiled, "Oh yes I'm fine. Just tired. We worked really hard to put this together and I guess it just took it out of me."

"Well how about we go have dinner? I'm sure you're hungry."

Belle nodded. On the way to the main hall Belle stopped in the kitchen to get a vase for her rose, and pull all the food out. She set the rose on the kitchen table. "Where did all the food go?"

Rumplestiltskin stepped in behind her, "No worries, I took it into the main hall for you."

"Oh, well thank you."

The three made their way into the main hall, and both Belle and Bae once again gasped at the scene that awaited them. There was so much food, so many different kinds; it really was a feast. Both Belle and Bae turned around and embraced Rumplestiltskin in a hug before going to eat. Rumplestiltskin laughed and joined the two.

After dinner, they returned to the ballroom for more dancing. Rumplestiltskin let Belle and Bae dance some more before he cut in when a slow song began playing.

Rumplestiltskin put his hands around Belle's waist and pulled her as close as he could while they danced. They smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"Belle, are you happy here with me?" he asked seriously.

Belle smiled at him, "Yes, very." She then averted her eyes from his gaze.

Rumplestiltskin looked concerned, "What is it?"

"Oh, I just miss my father that's all. If only I could see him again for a moment, it would mean everything to me." Rumplestiltskin made a promise to himself that he would grant her wish. She had more than proved she wasn't going to leave him, and felt he could trust her. Belle continued speaking, "But I am, happy, here with you and Bae. Life here is much better than I imagined."

"And is it everything you hoped?"

"Well I did want to see the world. That part didn't really work out," she said in a playful manner.

However, Rumplestiltskin failed to hear the playful tone of her voice, as hearing her words triggered a memory, a memory of a conversation between him and his wife, Milah that happened a long time ago:

_"You don't really wish I'd died…during the Ogre Wars do you?" Rumplestiltskin asked._

_ "I'd wish you'd fought. Don't you?" Milah said forcefully._

_ "Well, I…I'm alive, and I'm here with you, with Bae."_

_ "This isn't a life, not for me. Why can't we just leave?"_

_ "We…we've talked about that."_

_ "You don't have to be the village coward. We could start again, go somewhere no one knows us, see…the whole world beyond this village."_

_ "I know this wasn't the life you wanted, but it…it can be good…Here. At least try, if not for me, then..for Bae._

_ "Ok, I'll try."_

It was at that moment he realized he had been telling himself the same thing he had told himself right before Milah left. Belle was no different. Even if she said yes, she would eventually leave just as Milah had. This was not the life Belle wanted. She had not wanted to come here with him. He had forced her to choose between saving her kingdom and being his caretaker. She had had dreams, ambitions. She wanted to see the world, not settle with a life with a coward; a coward who had ripped her away from her friends and family never to see them again. He wasn't going to ask Belle to try to be happy here, even if now she said she was, it wouldn't last. Trying to be happy is not as good as actually being happy, as actually being in love. He made that mistake with Milah, he was not going to do the same with Belle.

Belle noticed Rumplestiltskin had stiffened at her last words, "Rum, is something wrong?" she inquired, worried.

Rumplestiltskin came out of his daze, "Uh, no my dear."

Belle still concerned, but not wanting to push it, pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder as they finished their dance. He leaned his head against hers and held her close; no he was not going to make the same mistake with Belle as he did with Milah.

Once the song was over Rumplestiltskin pulled away, "Well, I will leave you two to your ball."

Belle looked disappointed, "Wait, you're not going to stay?"

Rumplestiltskin saw tears form in her eyes and he fought the urge to say he would. He placed a hand on her cheek, "No, my dear, I have a lot to do. I'll see you later ok?" He gave her a small kiss on the lips and turned to leave.

Bae looked confused from the sidelines. 'My father didn't propose, what happened?'

Bae went up to Belle, "I'll be back in a minute ok?"

Belle nodded, "Ok sweetie."

Bae ran after his father and caught up with him on the stairs to his laboratory, "Papa! Papa, wait!"

Rumplestiltskin shut his eyes to gather himself before he faced Bae. He opened his eyes and looked at his son, "Yes, Bae, what is it?"

"I…uh…I thought you were going to propose to Belle tonight."

"Well things don't always work out like we planned."

Bae saddened, "What happened, did she say no?"

"No, I didn't ask her."

"But why not?"

Rumplestiltskin placed a hand on Bae's shoulder, "Son, you should know as well as I do, she could never truly be happy here with me. This is not the life she wanted. I will not make her feel obligated to stay in it. I just let myself get caught up in the moment, but I came to my senses."

"What are you talking about?" Bae's voice rose, "She loves you! She wouldn't trade this life for any other one in the world!"

"Bae you don't understand what you're saying…"

"No, you don't understand. You're just being a coward, again, just like always."

Bae stormed off to rejoin Belle.

Rumplestiltskin continued up to his lab to be alone in his misery. He didn't know what he was going to do with Belle, but he knew for sure he wasn't going to ask her to marry him.

Bae returned to the ballroom and tried to hide his now bad mood. Belle still managed to notice. He was never good at hiding his emotions. "Bae, is everything ok?"

"Yes," he lied.

Belle walked over and gathered Bae up into her arms. She looked down into his eyes and could tell he was holding tears back, "You know you can tell me," she smiled.

"I just…was fighting with Papa."

Belle frowned. She had thought they were getting along better, and hated to see them fight, "If you wanna talk about it, then I'm all ears."

Bae knew he couldn't say anything to Belle. She didn't need to know his father had planned on proposing to her but changed his mind. It would only hurt her, "No, I want to enjoy the rest of the evening and not think about it."

Belle smiled, "Very well, would you like to dance again?"

Bae grinned, "Yes I would."

As they danced around the room Bae spoke up, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You don't wish you never met us, Papa and me, do you?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't change the past for anything."

"Then will you tell me the truth?"

Belle looked at him concerned, "About what?"

"Papa, do you love him?"


	20. Chapter 20: Dagger

Chapter Twenty: Dagger

Belle began to worry when she didn't see Rumplestiltskin again that night. She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She had grown accustomed to falling asleep wrapped in his arms, his warmth. She was missing him. She worried that she had angered him that evening, but she couldn't figure out what it was she said that offended him.

After another fifteen minutes, fed up, she got up to go seek him out. She put on some slippers and wrapped a light blanket around her. She ventured to the main hall first to see if he was spinning, but the spinning wheel sat alone. She checked the kitchen, the library, and even the ballroom but found no Rumplestiltskin. She began to worry he had left the castle. Then it occurred to her. He may be in his laboratory. She had only been there once; that's why she didn't think of it before. She made her way to the stairwell, and began the long trek to the very top where the lab was.

Rumplestiltskin sat at his desk twirling the ring he had made for Belle between his fingers. He was depressed and conflicted. He had no idea what time it was but knew it was late. He would have to face Belle eventually but not until tomorrow. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous; she had no idea of what his intentions had been, so she would act just as normal as any other day. He let his head fall into his hands. He then heard a soft knock at the door. He put the ring back in his pocket, stood up, and braced himself to answer the door. He knew it was Belle because like he told her, Bae really never came up here.

Belle stood there with heavy eyes and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Belle? What are you doing up? It's late, you should be asleep."

"I was worried and lonely. I missed you by my side."

"Oh, Belle…"

She began to weep, "Have I displeased you?"

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around her, "No, of course not. What gave you that idea?"

"Well we were dancing and having a wonderful time, but when I told you I wanted to see the world, you seemed to distance yourself. And then I didn't see you tonight, and you left me to sleep alone for the first time since…"

"Belle, I promise you have done nothing wrong. I just lost track of time. I'll come down now with you if you like?"

Belle wiped a few tears off her face with her wrists, looked up at him, and nodded.

He smiled at her, "Don't cry my dear."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Just overreacted a little I guess."

"No need to apologize. You didn't do anything. Now let's get you to bed before you catch cold." Rumplestiltskin scooped her up in his arms.

Belle giggled, "Rum, you don't have to carry me! I can walk."

"It's no matter. You look as if you'll fall asleep any minute, and I don't want to have you falling down the stairs. It is a long way down."

Belle smiled at his quip and snuggled into his chest. She fell into a deep slumber before he was even halfway back to her room.

Over the next couple days Rumplestiltskin didn't avoid her, but she didn't see him as much as she would have liked. He ate his meals with her and Bae. She still felt as if something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There seemed to be the most tension when the three of them were together. He was still affectionate towards her, and stayed with her at night, but she could never get him to admit that anything was wrong.

One night they were laying in bed about to fall asleep when she worked up the courage to confront him again, "Rum, you've seemed so distant from me for the past few days, and I can't help but notice you and Bae aren't getting along as well. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

Rumplestiltskin looked at her. He desperately wanted to spill his heart out and tell her everything, about his plans, about how he feared she would do the same as his wife, about how much he loved her. Yet, he couldn't. He just remained silent.

Belle was aggravated he wouldn't talk to her, "You need courage Rum, courage to let me in." She turned to face away from him and went to sleep.

Belle had returned to her normal duties since the Winter Ball. The next morning she awoke not feeling quite like herself. She decided to stick to light chores since she wasn't feeling very well. She made her way to the third floor to begin dusting the rooms up there. She hadn't spent much time on that floor so she was excited to explore some new rooms.

At the end of the hall she noticed there was a room larger than the others. It had two giant doors, which resembled the doors to the library. She couldn't hold back her excitement as she eased the doors opened. The room was very dark and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust as the light flooded in from the hallway.

She took a few steps in. The room was actually separated into two. She was standing in a large sitting room. It was full of a bunch of items, just like the other rooms of the castle. There was a lot of furniture and cabinets filled with trinkets. She looked in awe as she examined all the contents.

There was what she thought to be a balcony on the other side of the room, but it was covered with large drapes. She made her way to the other side of the room and was finally able to see into the second part of the room. It was a bedroom with the biggest bed she had ever seen in her life. It wasn't neatly made up like the other beds in the castle had been. She noticed a wardrobe in the corner with one door hanging open. She could see some of Rumplestiltskin's clothes hanging in it, and suddenly she felt uncomfortable. This was his bedroom. He had never told her she was forbidden from any room in the castle, but he had yet to invite her in here. She felt she should leave. She would come in here only when he was ready for her to.

As she was leaving she tripped and fell over a stone in the floor. She rubbed her ankle and was thankful it wasn't twisted or sprained. She moved to stand up when she noticed the stone had come loose from the floor. There was something hidden underneath it. Her curiosity got the best of her. She moved the stone out of the way to reveal an old wooden box. She lifted the box out of the hole and removed the top to see what was inside. It was something wrapped in an old wool cloth. She moved the cloth aside and saw what was hidden underneath. It was a dagger. The most funny looking dagger she had ever seen. She wondered what it could possible be used for, because it was a wavy shape. Surely it couldn't be of any use. But then she noticed there was writing inscribed on the side, writing that read _Rumplestiltskin_.

She reached in to pull it out, but before her fingers touched it she was interrupted.

"What are you doing here?"

Belle looked up to see Rumplestiltskin standing in the doorway. He had a look on his face she had never seen before, the first true look of evil she thought she had ever seen. Belle set the box down and stood up, she was a little frightened for once as well, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm."

Rumplestiltskin walked in and grabbed the box containing the dagger. He leaned in and looked her straight in the eyes. For the first time she wanted to back away, to run. She had never seen a look like that in his eyes, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!"

Belle tried to back away and get around him as he began to thrash at the furniture and break things. "Please stop, no!" she pleaded.

"Get out!"

Belle was going to object but didn't.

"NOW! GEEEETTT OUUUTT!"

Belle ran from the room, tears streaming down her face. She had no idea why Rumplestiltskin was so angry. She didn't mean to intrude, and it was just a dagger. She wasn't going to hurt him. She ran down the balcony and when she landed on the final step she collapsed, fainting.

Bae was sitting in his room reading when he heard the screaming. The screaming he knew was coming from his father's bedroom. It was his father, and it was a tone that he had only heard a couple of times. Bae had only ever heard that tone in his father's voice when other servants had found it. Belle, she had found the dagger. And his father had killed all the other servants for fear they may tell his secret. Bae knew Belle was different than the other servants, his father loved her, but he was still unsure about how his father would react.

He jumped up and ran, ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He did not want Belle to meet the same fate as the others, and just prayed he would make it there in time. When he reached the stairs to his father's bedroom the sight shocked him. He was too late. There she lay sprawled out on the floor. He _had_ killed her, just like all the others. Bae started breathing really heavy letting the tears and the anger take over him. He gathered his courage and sprinted up to his fathers room hysterical.

His father had just finished smashing a glass cabinet and all it's contents. He was leaning against it crying when Bae entered. Bae grabbed the first thing he could find and without thinking went to hit his father with it. Rumplestiltskin swung around in time to magically send the item out of Bae's hands to the other side of the room. Bae could still see the anger in his fathers face. Bae growled and lunged toward him, "YOU, YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER PAPA! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? SHE WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!"

Rumplestiltskin grabbed his son and fought to calm him down as he dodged Bae's fists. "Bae, BAE! CALM DOWN! What are you talking about?"

Bae went limp into his fathers arms and sobbed uncontrollably, "I heard you, she found the dagger, and…and YOU KILLED HER JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS! WHY PAPA WHY? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!"

Rumplestiltskin shocked, tried to look his son in the face, but Bae wouldn't have it, "Bae, I did no such thing. I never laid a hand on Belle."

"THEN YOU DID IT WITH MAGIC! EITHER WAY SHE'S DEAD! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Rumplestiltskin felt a huge knot develop in his stomach, 'Could Bae's words be true, could she really be dead?' "Bae take me to her!"

"NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SEE HER!"

"Bae, I swear to you I did not kill her; it's true she found the dagger but I just sent her away."

He shoved his father away and ran out of the room. Rumplestiltskin followed Bae and discovered him kneeling by Belle, who was lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. All the anger quickly left Rumple and was replaced with worry; he didn't know what he would do if she was really dead. He sprinted down the stairs to her side. Bae was leaning over her crying hysterically.

Rumplestiltskin felt for her pulse and as he did so he noticed she was breathing. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Bae calm down. She's not dead, she's just unconscious."

"What?"

Rumplestiltskin pointed to her chest, "Look, she's breathing. She must've fainted or fell."

"I…I'm sorry…I just assumed…you know…given the past." Bae said the last three words in a whisper but Rumplestiltskin still heard him.

Tears formed in Rumple's eyes thinking about his boy believing the worst of him, but he forced them away. Right now he had to tend to Belle. He checked to make sure she didn't have any broken bones, because he was unsure if she had fallen down the stairs. When he found her to be all right, he scooped her up, took her to her room, and placed her gently on the bed. Bae trailed along behind him. "Bae why don't you go get her a glass of water?"

"No."

Rumplestiltskin looked up at his son surprised.

"You do it. I don't trust you alone with her. She found the dagger. You let no one know about it except me, and hurt anyone who finds out."

"As you wish," Rumplestiltskin wasn't going to fight back. He knew his son was right. He stopped and placed a hand on Bae's shoulder as he was leaving, "You should know Bae, I promise you I will never harm her."

Bae shook him off unwilling to believe him. Rumplestiltskin left the room, feeling more sad, guilt, depressed, and worried than ever.

**a/n: I know you guys are gonna hate me, but the answer Belle gave Bae is going to remain secret. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews, and thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21: Afterwards

Chapter Twenty-One: Afterwards

Belle awoke about an hour later after she fainted. She found herself lying comfortably in her own bed.

"You're awake!"

Belle looked over to see Bae sitting beside her with a book in his lap. She smiled and nodded.

"What happened? Did you fall down the stairs?" Bae asked.

Belle racked her brain before answering, "No. I remember running down the stairs, and when I reached the bottom I fainted." Belle didn't want to tell him about what happened with Rumplestiltskin.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel ok. I don't think I'm sick if that's what you mean."

Bae frowned, "It was my father wasn't it? I heard him yelling at you."

Belle gave him a sympathetic look and placed a hand over his, "Sweetie no. Yelling doesn't just cause someone to faint. I'm sorry you had to hear that. He would never hurt me." Belle was a little uneasy with her last sentence, she truly never thought Rumple would hurt her, but after seeing that look in his eyes she wasn't so sure.

"He might. You found the dagger. He's never let anyone live besides me after they discovered it."

Belle didn't know whether to be relieved he let her live, or scared that he might still come after her, "It was an accident, I didn't know what it was," Belle paused, "Well what is it exactly?"

Bae pondered telling her the truth or not. He decided it couldn't make anything worse, his father would never do it, "It's what made my father what he is, the Dark One. Whoever holds the dagger controls him. Since he has possession of it, he controls himself."

"So he was angry because he thought I wanted to control him? I would never do that. If anything I would want to set him free."

"I know that. And I've tried for so many years to find a way to break the curse. Once a fairy told me a magic bean would take us to a land without magic, but my father wouldn't hear it. I almost think he doesn't want to be human again, that his power means more to him than me, than you." Bae teared up.

Belle embraced him, "Sweetie that's not true. I know you mean more to him than anything in the world. He'll realize that one day."

Bae hugged Belle tighter, "I hope you're right."

Belle stroked his head, "I know I am sweetie, don't worry."

Belle held Bae for a few more minutes until he calmed down. He pulled away from her, "Are you hungry, it's past lunchtime?"

Belle smiled, "I am."

"Do you want to come downstairs to eat, or I could bring it up here?"

"I think I should rest a little longer, why don't you go get it?"

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes," Bae jumped up and ran out of the room, he paused in the doorway, "If my father comes in here and tries anything, you yell for me and I'll be right here."

Belle nodded sadly, "I'm sure I'll be fine." Bae continued downstairs.

Belle leaned back down onto her pillow. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts; she didn't know what to do. She glanced up and noticed Rumplestiltskin was standing in her doorway. He looked absolutely depressed and horrible. She was not ready to speak to him, so she frowned and looked the other way. He took the hint and left without saying a word. He knew she probably didn't want to see him, but he wanted to check on her.

Belle fought hard to hold back tears. She couldn't believe he had treated her that way. 'Doesn't he know I would never want to control him or do anything to harm him?' she thought. She sighed. She would have to confront him eventually, but now she needed time to calm down and rest.

Belle also needed time to think about the other thing that was on her mind. She had had her suspicions for over a week, but now she was pretty sure her assumptions were correct. There were so many signs that she had tried to make other excuses for: the excessive tiredness, getting sick from the chicken, the dress not fitting, looking pale, and now the fainting. She had also been tender the past couple times Rum had been with her. Everything had it's own excuse. However, they all only meant one thing. She placed her hands gently on her stomach, she was with child, Rumplestiltskin's child, and she had no idea how she was going to tell him or how he would react.

Her mind wondered between both extremes: one where he was incredibly happy, fell to his knees begging forgiveness, and became the best father ever, and the other where he shunned her, sent her away, or even used magic to make it not so anymore. She rubbed her stomach, she knew for sure she would never let the last thing happen. She wanted this child and he, nor anyone else for that matter, could do anything to take it from her. Her mind eventually ventured back to the dream she had months ago. He had been incredibly happy in that dream, 'But he had also been human. I can't expect that from him.' Bae returned with lunch interrupting her thoughts.

"Here you go, Mom. I made sandwiches, I hope that's alright."

"Yes." She took her plate from Bae. Well she did know one thing for sure, 'Bae will most likely be excited, but I can't tell him till I tell Rum.'

When they finished lunch, Bae climbed in bed with her, and she read to him until they both dozed off for an afternoon nap. When they awoke it was dinnertime. Belle was feeling much better, so the two made their way to the kitchen. Belle fixed enough food for Rumplestiltskin as well, and left it for him on the stove. She hoped he would leave her alone for the night and not join them for dinner. However, she was wrong. Neither her nor Bae spoke to him during dinner, and he never gathered the courage to speak as well. It was the most awkward they had ever been around each other.

After dinner, Bae volunteered to return the dirty dishes to the sink in the kitchen. Belle stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She stood there, staring into the burning fire, with her arms crossed.

Rumplestiltskin walked up behind Belle and put his hands on her shoulders, "My dear, can we please talk about what happened?"

Belle didn't break her gaze from the fire, "No. I've never been scared of you like that before. I thought you might actually harm me, even though it was an accident I wondered in there and found that _thing. _I didn't even know what it was."

She turned and swiftly walked toward the stairs to return to her room.

"Belle," he called after her and she glanced back at him, "I'm sorry, really I am."

Belle didn't say another word and disappeared. Rumplestiltskin turned back to towards the fire and propped himself against the chimney as he watched the flames dance. Bae came back from his chore, "Papa, where's Belle?"

"She went back to her room," Rumplestiltskin said rather softly. Bae could tell he was upset. A part of him felt bad for his father, but the other part said he brought it on himself.

He went and stood beside him, "Why don't you just tell her the truth, tell her how you really feel, trust her? She'll forgive you if you do that."

"I'm not so sure."

"Well at least think about it."

Bae went to exit, but Rumplestiltskin stopped him, "Bae?" He took a few steps toward his son, "How would you like to take Belle to town tomorrow? I'll give you money and you two can buy whatever you want."

"Really Papa, but what about the snow?"

"The snow has melted enough to where travel is possible again. Dress warmly and you'll be fine."

Bae smiled until a thought occurred to him, "You…your not casting us out are you? You never let me go to town without you."

"No, of course not. After today I just thought the two of you could use a break from me. I guess it's a way to say I'm sorry."

Bae nodded, "Ok, but please don't forget what I said. It's the only way to get her back."

"I will think about it son, have a good night."

"Goodnight to you too, Papa."


	22. Chapter 22: Town

Chapter Twenty-two: Town

Bae told Belle that they could go to town the next day, and she was excited. She knew it was Rumplestiltskin's way of asking for forgiveness, but she wasn't going to have it this time. If he wanted forgiveness, he would have to ask for it himself. Bae had told her about the dagger, but she still wanted Rumplestiltskin to be truthful all on his own. It was never going to work if he could never tell her the truth. If he had told her about the dagger in the first place, then the incident may never had happened. She had asked him before to let her in, but he still hadn't done so. She didn't feel like he trusted her.

Still, the next morning she pushed all bad thoughts from her mind and dressed for the day. She wore her pretty blue dress, but instead of the white lacy undershirt, she chose a long-sleeved wool one for warmth. She also pulled her hair partway up with the matching ribbon. She put on her wool stockings and tall boots to keep her feet dry. Bae was waiting for her in the main hall dressed and ready to go. She hadn't seen Rumplestiltskin all morning and she was both sad and relieved. She knew they would have to talk about what happened very soon, but she didn't want to ruin her day with Bae. 'Hopefully he'll be willing to talk when we return.'

"Papa gave me money and said we could buy whatever we want!" Bae exclaimed.

"Did he now?"

The two grabbed their winter cloaks and mittens. They left the castle hand in hand heading up the mountain trail to the town.

"It's nice to get out of the castle," Bae commented.

"It is. I didn't realize how much I miss the outdoors."

"I know me too. I know we can go outside at home, but it's not the same."

They walked in silence for a while. Bae finally spoke up, "You know my father didn't just send us to town to ask for your forgiveness."

"Well what else could he mean?"

"He's showing you he trusts you, even though he hasn't said it."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, he's never let me go to town with anyone else but him."

Belle looked over at him, it hadn't occurred to her that it was weird for Rum to let her go to town alone with his son, but now that Bae mentioned it, it was very strange.

"He knows you'll keep me safe."

Belle smiled and pulled him close, "He's right, I will."

Bae smiled and leaned into Belle as they walked. He loved her so much.

Belle and Bae arrived to town about two hours later. The first place Bae wanted to go was the candy shop, and Belle gladly obliged. As they were walking through the streets, she noticed people seemed to flee or run inside. "Bae, why does everyone seem scared of us?"

Bae paid the other people no mind. He was use to it. "I'm the Dark One's son remember? They've seen me here with my father many times…and they've seen what he does if he thinks they're bothering me."

Belle didn't want to ask what he meant. She could only imagine. Still she felt bad for the boy. He meant them no harm.

They arrived at the sweet shop and Belle looked at all the wonderful sweets while Bae picked out what he wanted. There were so many different candies, and treats, she thought she might have to pick out some as well. She had never had much of a sweet tooth, but still found herself wanting some. 'It must be the baby,' she smiled to herself. She imagined what it would be like to take both Bae and her child to the candy shop in a few years. Then she remembered, she didn't even know if she'd still be here. She hadn't told Rumplestiltskin yet, and she worried he would cast her out. Belle tried not the think about it, picked out a few treats, paid, and left the store.

"Where would you like to go next?" Bae asked.

"Well I've only been here once before, and it wasn't for very long, so I don't know what shops are around."

"Ok, well we can just walk around and look. Oh there's a bookstore!"

Belle laughed, "You think it would have a book that the library doesn't?"

"I don't know but we can see."

Belle loved the bookstore. However, she couldn't seem to choose a book because she had so many waiting at the castle for her. She didn't want to leave empty handed, so she bought a few handmade bookmarks. The owner insisted she take them without payment, once he saw whom she was with, but she wouldn't have it. "You do not need to fear me or Baelfire. We would never harm you," she told the owner. Wearily he accepted the money and was relieved when they left.

Belle followed Bae as he led her to the toyshop. While she waited for him to pick out some toys, she noticed the clothing store she had visited before, _Andalasia's Fashions_. Knowing she would need some looser fitting clothes soon, she decided that would be their next stop. Bae found a wooden shield to go with his sword, and he also picked out another play sword, secretly hoping he could convince Belle to play swordfight with him.

"Bae, I'd like to go to that shop if you don't mind." She pointed to the clothing store.

"No, let's go."

When they stepped into the clothing shop the red headed girl, Giselle, was nowhere to be seen. Bae ran over to look at something on the other side of the store, and Belle strolled through the isles casually. She really had no idea what to look for, and dreaded asking for help.

"OOOHH! You must me her! His true love!" said an ecstatic voice from behind.

Belle turned around to see Giselle, "What?"

"Belle? I didn't realize it was you! How have you been?"

"I'm fine, who did you think I was?"

"Well, I didn't know exactly. I just saw the blue dress and matching ribbon. A man with strange skin bought it from me a while ago, and I knew it was for his true love, but I never thought his true love was you!"

Belle was quiet.

"Oh no, had he still not confessed his love for you? Has he still not sung to you?"

"Well…no. I told you he would never sing, even if he did love me." Belle could swear this girl was about to cry as if this was something that was happening to her instead.

"He must think you don't love him, otherwise he should have done it by now. You do love him don't you?"

"I…might love him, I mean I _could, _except…something evil has taken root in him."

"Evil? Oh no! It must be a curse," she reached over and hugged Belle from the side, "Don't worry, you can easily break the curse."

Belle was intrigued, "How?"

"True love's kiss. All you have to do is share true love's kiss, and all will be well, you'll have your happy ending."

"But…we've kissed, many times, and nothings happened."

"Then you must not have shared true love's kiss. If one of you, or both of you, still has doubts about the other, then it won't work. You have to both willingly admit you love the other, and believe they love you in return."

"And a kiss? A kiss is enough? He'd be a man again?"

"Yes, an ordinary man."

Excitement welled up in Belle, 'Could it really be that easy?' She decided she would come back another time for clothes after their conversation. She felt a little embarrassed now, even though she knew she shouldn't, to admit to this woman she was carrying Rumplestiltskin's child. However, just like the bookstore she didn't want to leave empty handed, especially after the woman had been so helpful, so she picked out a few hair accessories before she left.

Bae heard ever word that was exchanged between Belle and the cheery woman. He was in disbelief. True love's kiss was something he had read about in stories, but he never thought that it could apply to real life. 'Could this woman just be crazy, or could it really be true? Could Belle break my father's curse if she would just admit that she truly loved him?' Giselle did seem a little crazy to him. Being overly happy or sad for someone else was strange to him. However, he wished more than anything that she was right. If so, then there was hope for his family after all.


	23. Chapter 23: Truth

Chapter Twenty-three: Truth

When Belle and Bae returned, Rumplestiltskin was waiting in the main hall sipping tea from his cherished chipped cup. Bae took his cape and shoes off and left the room. He knew his parents needed to talk.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes met Belle's and he motioned to leave but she stopped him, "Wait!"

He turned back toward her to meet her gaze once again. She stood there several feet away twiddling with her hands in front of her, "Hi," was all she managed to say.

"Hey," Rumplestiltskin said reluctantly, "I thought you didn't want to see me."

"I didn't, but I've had time to think. I need…I need to tell you something."

Rumplestiltskin walked closer to her, he wanted to take her up in his arms, but he wasn't sure of what her reaction would be, "No, sweetheart, please let me speak first." He grabbed her hands and stood right in front of her.

She nodded.

"I overreacted, and I'm sorry. You've got to understand. Having you in my life is new to me. I've never trusted anyone else besides Bae, and it's just been him and me for a long time. Please know I would never hurt you. I yelled for you to get out because I didn't want to hurt you. Bae's right, I've killed everyone else who found the dagger, but I didn't want you to meet the same fate. When I saw you holding it, I knew I couldn't contain the monster within, so I needed you to leave."

"You're not a monster," she said quietly.

"No, Belle. Despite what you hope, I am."

Belle reached up and stroked his face, "I'm not hoping, I know."

Rumplestiltskin smiled weakly, "Can you forgive me?"

Tears came to Belle's eyes; she nodded, and embraced him.

Rumplestiltskin held her in his arms for a bit, then pulled away to look at her, "Will you dance with me?"

"But there's no music."

"Well, we'll improvise. We don't have to have music to dance," he held out his hand for her to take.

She curtsied and took his hand, letting him pull her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes as they swayed back and forth to silent music. Belle was happy. She knew now was the time to tell Rum about the baby. The two were silent for a moment while Belle gathered what she was going to say. Rumplestiltskin leaned in to her ear and she heard him quietly speak first, "_There is no joy or pleasure, or any other good that one could feel, or imagine which does not seem to me worthless, whenever your sweetness wants to sweeten my bitterness…"_ except he wasn't speaking. He was _singing_.

Belle's eyes popped open, 'He's singing! He's really singing to me!'

"_You are the true sapphire that can heal and end all my sufferings…"_

She bent back to look into his eyes, 'Giselle was right…He…he loves me!'

"_the emerald which brings rejoicing, the ruby to brighten and comfort the heart."_

Belle was overjoyed, and let her face show it, "You…you love me."

Rumplestiltskin looked deep into her eyes, "I do."

Tears of joy began to fall from Belle's eyes and she pulled him into a tight embrace, "And I love you too, Rumplestiltskin."

Rumplestiltskin welled up as well. He never expected her to say it back, yet she did. He was happier than ever.

They slowed to a stop, he pulled away from her, and wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Belle, there's something I want to ask you, but before I can I need to tell you the truth, the whole truth about me."

Belle looked at him concerned.

"I'm sure Bae told you that his mother died when he was young."

Belle nodded.

"Well that's not entirely true. As you know I've done many horrible things in the past. I fought in the first Ogre Wars, except in the end when I knew there was no hope and we all were going to die, I ran. I was a coward and ran. I returned home to Milah and Bae. I thought she'd be happy to see me, but instead she was bitter."

"But why? I'd be overjoyed if my husband returned to me."

"All the other husbands in our village died in the war, the whole village shunned me, and eventually crippled my knee."

Belle looked confused. He never walked with a cane.

Rumplestiltskin saw her confusion, "When I became the Dark One I was able to heal it with magic."

"Oh."

"She would never let me forget it, never forgave me. She never really loved me."

"Rum why do you doubt yourself so?"

"No, she told me she didn't. She told me almost ever day how much she hated me and how she regretted marrying me."

Belle suddenly realized why Rumplestiltskin always seemed to doubt her; it wasn't just because he was the Dark One, but his first wife had taught him to think that way, "That's horrible. If she didn't want to be with you, why didn't she just leave?"

"That's exactly what she did. And I could have forgiven her if it was just me she left, but she left Bae too."

Tears welled up in Belle's eyes, 'How could a mother abandon her child?' Something about Rum's eyes didn't sit well with her, "Rum, what did you do?"

He looked away from her. He couldn't bear looking into her eyes, "One day a ship docked, with a captain who went by the name, Killian Jones. She met him in a bar that night and I was led to believe he kidnapped her. I went to him to see if I could save my wife. I didn't have my powers then, so I was powerless to stop him. I had to go home and tell Bae that she had died. A couple years later, I acquired these powers."

"To save Bae from the Ogre Wars."

"Yes, and I came across the Captain again. I asked him what happened to her and he told me she died."

Belle cupped a hand around his face, "Rum, that wasn't your fault."

He looked at her sadly, "Belle, she wasn't dead. I was so angry the Captain stole my wife; I was going to literally rip his heart out and kill him. But then she appeared, alive and well to save his life. They were in love."

Belle wanted to cry; she couldn't imagine what it would be like to find out her husband loved someone else.

"I asked why she could just leave Bae like that, leave me to go home to tell him she was dead. She told me she was wrong to lie, that she was the true coward, but there was no sincerity in her voice. She said she felt sorry about it, but her misery clouded her judgment. I asked why she was so miserable and she said it was because she _never_ loved me."

Belle let a few tears fall. She couldn't bare thinking about being so cruel to him.

"Belle…I…I ripped her heart out and killed her right in front of her love."

Belle was in shock she literally didn't know what to say. All she could do was hold him. Everything made sense to her now. All his actions, he feared she'd do the same to him his wife had. She put both hands on his face, "It doesn't matter what you've done in your past. That's not who you are anymore. I love you Rumplestiltskin, and nothing could ever change that."

Rumplestiltskin looked at her with loving eyes, "Oh, Belle I don't deserve you. You really are a dream come true…I love you too."

Their faces inched closer together until their lips met. They fell into a deep tender kiss. Belle ran a hand through his hair. All of a sudden, Rumplestiltskin pulled away from her when he felt a strange sensation he had never felt before, "What's happening?" he asked.

Belle looked at him in awe. His skin was changing from a greenish gray gold to a normal human tone, "It's working!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wait, what?!" his face went back to it's usual tone as the anger appeared. Before Rumplestiltskin could say anything else he was interrupted by a soft voice.

"You killed mama?" Bae's voice could barely be heard. He desperately wanted what he just heard to be false.

Rumplestiltskin whirled around to face his son, "Bae…I…Listen…"

"Then it is true! I can see it in your eyes!"

Rumplestiltskin took a step towards his son, "Bae…" he pleaded.

"NO! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Bae ran out of the room frantically crying.

"BAE!" Rumplestiltskin called out, but it was no use. He turned back around to face Belle, "You! You turned him against me!"

"What? No!"

"You tricked me! You get me to tell you that story, you try to take my power from me, and now my son! You knew he was listening!"

"No Rum, I swear I didn't know! I love you!"

"Shut up!"

"This means it's true love!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Why won't you believe me?"

Rumplestiltskin grabbed Belle by both her arms and shook her, "BECAUSE NO ONE, NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE ME, AND NOW YOU'VE TAKEN AWAY THE ONLY PERSON WHO DID!" He shoved her away and she watched as he destroyed every breakable thing in the room, except amazingly, the chipped cup. After he calmed from his rage, Belle spoke up, "So…what are you going to do to me?"

He never turned around to look at her, "Go."

"Go?"

"I don't want you anymore dearie."

It broke Belle's heart to hear him call her dearie again. She turned to leave, but instead, marched up to face his stone cold eyes, "You know you were freeing yourself. You could have had happiness if you just believed I could love you and I wasn't trying to turn your son against you."

"That's a lie," he said through gritted teeth.

"You're a coward Rumplestiltskin, and no matter how thick you make your skin, that'll never change."

"I'm not a coward dearie. It's simple really. My power means more to me than you do."

"No, no it doesn't. Now, you've made your choice and you're going to regret it. Forever. And all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup."

Belle stormed out to retrieve her things never letting her tears fall.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes, fighting the urge to change his mind. After she was out of the room he made his way to Bae's room.

He gently knocked on the door, "Bae, can we talk?"

"NO! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

Rumplestiltskin sighed and let him be. He knew Bae needed some time before he would talk to him again, and he was willing to give it to him.

Belle put her cloak back on and made her way out of the castle. As she was walking toward the gates she heard a voice behind her.

"Mom, wait!"

Belle turned around to see Bae running up to her. He was wearing his cloak.

"I'm going with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea…your father…"

"I don't care what my father thinks! I never want to see him again! He killed my Mama! And now he's cast out the only other mother I've ever known!"

Belle knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind. She nodded, "Then yes, if you feel that strongly, you're welcome to come with me."

Bae took her arm and they exited the castle grounds together.


	24. Chapter 24: Dreamy

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Belle was uneasy about taking Baelfire with her. She knew as soon as Rumplestiltskin found out he would be furious and he would…well she didn't know what he would do. Yet she couldn't tell Bae no. The boy was stubborn, just like his father. He would have run away no matter what, and she felt he was better off with her. She would keep him safe, and she loved him as her own. Still she found herself looking over her shoulder constantly to see if Rumple was there, but he never came.

Belle did well to hold her tears back. She needed to keep it together for Bae, who had been clinging to her and silently sobbing since they left. She had no idea what to say to comfort him, 'What do you say to a boy who just found out his father killed his mother?' So they just walked silently for the first few hours.

"Where are we gonna go?" Bae eventually asked.

"Well, I figured we would go back to my kingdom, to my father. We haven't much choice or money. He won't turn us away. He loves me very much and will be glad to see I'm alright," Belle said softly.

"But…what about me? Do you think he'll like me?"

"I'm sure he will. What's not to like?"

Bae frowned, "The fact I'm Rumplestiltskin's son."

Belle smiled trying to cheer him up, "Don't worry about that. My father will understand."

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?"

"About a day's walk I believe."

"That's not too bad."

Belle nodded her head but was thinking otherwise. They had already walked three hours on top of going to town and back earlier. It was a little more than she could handle given her present condition.

"Bae, it's getting dark, and I'm gonna need to take a rest soon, but there's too much snow to rest here. Do we have enough money left for a room at the next inn?"

Bae opened his pouch and counted his coins, "Yes, and probably a few meals as well."

"Good. We'll find a tavern, have dinner, then rest for the night. I don't think I can walk much longer."

Bae looked up at Belle, worried, "Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The walk is just wearing me out."

Bae nodded, but didn't believe her. He noticed she looked pale and as if she was going to faint again. He had been walking just as much and wasn't as tired as she. He knew something was up, but couldn't put his finger on it.

They walked for another thirty minutes until they came across a quaint little town. They went into a small tavern to order supper. A very loud table of dwarfs was sitting across from them. Belle tried to ignore them but couldn't help overhear the conversation going on between one ruff looking dwarf with a black beard and his friend. She noticed the ruff looking dwarf looked rather depressed, and she recognized another look he gave off as well.

"What's a matter? You barely touched your food?" said the dwarf with no facial hair.

"I don't know. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I don't feel at all like myself. Maybe I should have Doc take a look at me."

"You gonna trust a dwarf that got his medical degree from a pick axe? I wouldn't worry about it. Dwarfs don't get sick. Must be in your head." The dwarf pointed to his head.

Belle felt the need to interrupt, "It's not in his head, it's in his heart," the ruff looking dwarf turned around to face her and she continued, "You're in love."

He just stared at her pondering what she had just said. His friend spoke up, "Ah that's impossible. Dwarfs can't fall in love." He chuckled.

Belle leaned toward the lovesick dwarf, "Trust me, I know love and you're in it."

The ruff looking dwarf seemed excited, "What's it like?"

Belle smiled and glanced down at her drink, "It's the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world," she fought hard to hold back tears, "Love is hope, it fuels our dreams, and if you're in it, you need to enjoy it…because…love doesn't always last forever."

"But if loves so great than why do I feel so bad right now?"

"You need to be with the person you love."

"Yeah, but how do I know she feels the same way? All she talked about was going to see some fireflies not loving me."

"What did she tell you about these fireflies?"

"Uh, that she was gonna go see them on the hilltop tonight, that she heard they were the most beautiful sight in all the land."

Belle giggled.

"What?"

"She wasn't telling you about the fireflies. She was inviting you to go be with her."

"You think so?" He glanced over at Bae who nodded yes.

Sadness washed over Belle, "I've had my heart broken enough, to know when someone's reaching out. Now go find your love. Find your hope. Find your dreams."

A smile crossed the drawfs face. He bid Belle and Bae goodbye, then left.

Belle turned back to Bae. He was staring at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry Mom."

Belle looked confused, "For what sweetie?"

"I'm sorry you can't be with your love. I'm sorry Papa broke your heart."

Belle reached over and placed her hand on his, "It's not your fault. And hey, at least I have you. My love for you is just as strong."

"I'm glad I have you too Mom, I love you."

After dinner, they made their way to the nearest inn and rented a room for the night. Belle was glad to finally have the rest she so desperately needed. Belle and Bae curled up together and fell asleep. Belle slept for a while, but found herself awake a few hours later. Her dreams were haunted of images of Rumplestiltskin, what had happened, and her baby.

She climbed out of bed and sat in the rocking chair, looking at the stars out the window. She rubbed her belly gently and found herself humming a quiet lullaby. It was in that moment she finally let the tears come, the first tears since they had left the Dark Castle. "Oh Rum, why?" she wept as if he could hear her, "Why couldn't you just believe me? We could have all been so happy. I never even got to tell you about the baby. Perhaps if you knew you'd believe me…you'd want me."

Belle didn't realize her sobbing had awoken Bae, "What baby?" He came over and knelt on the floor beside Belle.

She was shocked to know he had heard her, then again she realized she hadn't been that quiet. She gathered herself and wiped the tears from her face before responding, "Bae, you…you're gonna have a little brother or sister."

Bae's face brightened. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He jumped up and hugged Belle around the neck, "Really? Oh Mom I'm so excited. I've always wanted a brother or sister!"

Bae's excitement cheered her up a little; she found herself smiling, "I'm glad you're happy."

He leaned back to look at her, "I bet you it's gonna be a girl! And she'll look just as beautiful as you, and have my fath…oh."

"What is it?"

"My father, you'll have her all alone. He won't be there for you. He cast you away," tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Bae…"

Bae embraced her tightly, "Well don't worry Mom. You'll have me, and I'll be the best big brother ever. I won't let anything happen to you or her."

Belle giggled, "How are you so sure it's a girl?"

"I just know, I don't know how to explain it, but I do."

"Well we'll see," she said playfully. The image of the little girl from her dream popped into her head, and she couldn't help but wonder if Bae was right.


	25. Chapter 25: Maurice

Chapter Twenty-Five: Maurice

Belle and Bae arose bright and early the next morning. They wanted to begin their journey in hopes they would arrive at Belle's kingdom before sundown.

Their journey was a quiet one. They chatted some, but mostly walked in silence. They both had broken hearts in need of mending, and that would take time. Weary Belle still wondered if and when Rumplestiltskin would show up to take his son back. However, as the day went on, there was still no sign of him.

The two arrived at Belle's kingdom just before the sun disappeared behind the hills. Belle gasped at the sight. Everything was so beautiful. No longer did the smoke and fire from the fighting engulf the horizon. Snow still blanketed the land, but Belle could see where new trees were growing plentifully in areas where the forests had been burned. People seemed happy. Rumplestiltskin had kept his word. Her kingdom was safe. Tears of happiness formed in Belle's eyes, and she so wished she could see him again just to show her gratitude.

"That's where I live over there," Belle pointed to the small castle.

Bae gawked at the beautiful kingdom and castle, "I didn't know you were a princess!"

Belle giggled, "No sweetie, my father's only a Duke. I'm not an actual princess."

"Oh."

They strode into the front entrance of her castle. Everyone was shocked to see her, looking at her as if she was a ghost.

Belle smiled when she entered the main room and saw her father. Maurice looked up amazed, and both he and Belle ran toward each other.

"Papa!"

"Belle!"

The two embraced in a tight hug for several minutes.

"Oh, how I've missed you so!" Maurice said through tears.

"I've missed you too!" Belle began to cry as well.

She pulled back from her father and put her hands on Baelfire's shoulders, "Papa, this is Baelfire."

Maurice bent down to Baelfire's level and smiled, "Why hello there."

Baelfire smiled back and held his hand out for Maurice to shake, "Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you."

Maurice gladly shook his hand, "Why such a little gentleman."

"My father always taught me to always use manners and be a gentleman no matter how old I am."

"What a wonderful lesson. He must've loved you very much."

Bae's facial features saddened.

"Did I say something to upset you?"

"Oh no sir!"

"So tell me Baelfire, How did you come to know my daughter?"

"You can call me Bae, sir, and I met her when my father brought her home to the castle."

Maurice looked at him quizzically, "Father?" He stood up to address Belle.

Belle was kind of nervous about telling her father the truth, but she had never been one to lie, "Yes, Papa. This is Rumplestiltskin's son."

Maurice looked back and forth between Belle and Bae's faces, "I never knew him to have a son. He must be one of the children Rumplestiltskin aquired in a deal, and you rescued him," Maurice smiled and embraced his daughter again, "Such a brave girl…to save a child from that monster…you've always been brave."

Belle felt Bae tense up and knew his temper was coming. She squeezed his arm and gave him a "let me handle it" look. He calmed a little and let Belle speak.

"Papa, he's not a stolen child, he's really Rumplestiltskin's son."

"Nevertheless, you've returned to me, and saved him, how ever did you escape?"

"I didn't escape Papa, he let me go." Belle decided to leave out the details of the fight. At one point he had let her go but she returned, so she wasn't lying.

"Let you go? That doesn't make any sense…and he let you take his son with you?"

"Well no…it's a long story…but he's not what you think Papa, he's kind and gentle, and a good father."

"A good father? That monster?"

"Mom…" Bae was getting worried over Maurice's tone of voice.

Maurice looked at Bae dumbfounded, then back at Belle, "Mom? What have you been doing Belle? Playing house?"

"Papa, it's not like that…"

"And I suppose you didn't warm his bed either!"

"PAPA!"

"Stop yelling at her! My Mom loves my Papa!" Bae piped up, letting his temper return.

There was a pause. Maurice couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Belle is this true?"

"Yes, but I fear it may be over now," Belle held her tears back.

"It must be. Promise me you no longer love him, that you'll never see him again."

Belle stepped back pulling Bae along with her, "I'm not a child!"

"Belle, you don't understand what that beast will do to you, what he's already done…"

"No you don't understand Papa! It's my life, my choice!" Belle looked away tears growing heavier in her eyes, but still refused to let them fall.

"Then I'm sorry Belle. I must make you forget him. I don't have a choice. Guards, take her to her room and make sure she doesn't leave."

Two guards grabbed Belle by the arms, "What?...What are you doing Papa? Stop!"

"MOM!" screamed Bae and he tried to lunge forward to help her.

"Take him too." Maurice commanded.

A third guard grabbed Bae. Belle and Bae were dragged and thrown forcefully into Belle's old room. The door was shut and locked behind them.

Belle took a seat on her bed. Bae came over to her, "Are you ok Mom?"

"Yes I'm fine they didn't hurt me. Are you?"

Bae nodded, "What's he going to do to us?"

"I…I don't know. I never expected him to act like this," she put an arm around Bae, "We wouldn't have come here if I had known. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. He's your Papa, you were just what you thought was best."

Belle smiled weakly.

"So what do we do now?" Bae asked.

Belle thought a moment, "I guess we wait. I'll try talk to my father again tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be more reasonable once he's calmed down."

"You think wrong." Belle and Bae both jumped at the sound of a third voice in the room. They looked up. A tall beautiful woman with black hair and a long blue silk gown stood in front of them smirking ear to ear.

Bae's grip around Belle tightened in fear. He whispered to her, "Mom, I know her, she can't be trusted…"

"Not going to say hello to your old friend Regina, Baelfire?" Regina said acting disappointed, but she really wasn't.

Bae just glared at her.

Belle spoke next, "How did you get in here?"

"Magic of course. How else?"

"What do you want?"

"Why I've come to free you from your prison. To offer you a place in my lovely home."

"We'll never go with you!" shouted Bae.

"Now come come. Such hostility. I mean you no harm. I'm sure my offer is better than what awaits you here."

"And what is that?" Belle inquired.

"Oh you don't know? Your father is planning to send in clerics to cleanse your soul with scourges and flaying. You'll want to throw yourself off the tower when they're through with you."

"My father wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure my dear? You do know who you chose to associate yourself with don't you?"

Belle was angry and wanted nothing to do with this woman, "Leave us."

"Very well. If you won't come willingly then I must take matters into my own hands."

"What?" Belle became frightened. Her and Bae suddenly found themselves no longer on her bed, but in a dreary and dark dungeon. Queen Regina stood outside the bars looking in.

Belle and Bae looked around frantically at their change in scenery. In her mind Belle began to call Rumplestiltskin's name hoping he would come.

"Call for him all you want. He'll never hear you. This is an enchanted dungeon." Regina sneered through the bars clearly hearing Belle's thoughts. She turned to leave, but sensed something else in Belle's mind. She faced Belle and walked back up to the bars, "I sense something…no it can't be…you are with child!"

Belle's heart sank and fear overcame her face, 'How did she know?' Bae clung to her tighter in fear of what the Queen might do now.

An evil smirk crossed Regina's face after seeing Belle's reaction, "Yes it's true isn't it? Your face doesn't lie. How disgusting! How could you ever be with such a creature? No one in his or her right mind could ever love someone like him. Or was it not your choice? Yes that must be it…He forced himself upon you didn't he?"

Belle jumped to her feet, her hands balled into fists at her side. "STOP IT! STOP TALKING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF A CHILD! HE WOULD NEVER!"

Regina's grin seemed to only grow wider. She reached in through the bars and stroked Belle's cheek, "So you do love him?" Belle scowled at her and swatted her hand away. Regina instantly grabbed Belles face with one hand. "Pity, such beauty wasted on such a beast." Her next words were spoken in a mockly sweet tone with puckered lips, "Tell me _dearie_, does he even know? Surely he never would have kicked you out of the castle if he had…or maybe he really is that evil." Belle only glared at her harder. Regina reached in with her other hand and snatched the blue ribbon out of Belle's hair, then forcefully shoved Belle's face to the side and started walking away.

"Hey give that back!" Belle did not want to lose the first precious gift Rumplestiltskin bestowed upon her.

"No, you see, Rumplestiltskin has a habit of not believing anything I say. I will need proof."

Tears swelled up in Belle's eyes.

"Nonetheless, this will be much sweeter than I imagined! He will grovel at my feet and do anything I ask to save his son, his love, and his unborn child from my wrath!" The evilest of laughs escaped Regina's lips and echoed through the dungeon as she exited.


	26. Chapter 26: Revelation

Chapter Twenty-Six: Revelation

The next morning Rumplestiltskin was standing at his spinning wheel quietly spinning. He was swimming in more misery than ever. Immediately he had regretted casting Belle away, but he had no choice. He couldn't take the chance of losing his powers, and he couldn't have her around tempting him. Plus, she had convinced him to tell that story of his wife, the story he swore Bae would never know. 'She didn't love me, she was just here to tear me and my son apart and she succeeded.'

Rumplestiltskin glanced up toward Bae's room. It had been almost two days and the boy still hadn't emerged. He was doing his best to let Bae have his space, to give him time, but it was starting to get ridiculous. They needed to discuss what happened. Rumple needed to do what he could to fix it and he couldn't as long as Bae sat pouting in his room.

The first time Rumplestiltskin had went up there, Bae had yelled at him to go away and he respected his wishes. He tried again the next day but his knock got no response from the boy. He had sighed in defeat and returned to his spinning. It was the only thing keeping him sane during all of this.

Rumplestiltskin had also left for a while to answer calls of desperate people who wanted to make deals, but what he asked for was more cruel than usual. He needed someone to take his anger out on, and desperate people were the perfect targets.

Rumplestiltskin decided he would give Bae till the end of the day to come out, otherwise he was going to go in there. All of a sudden he heard the main doors open; he glanced up and partly hoped it was Belle, but was disappointed when he saw a much-unwanted houseguest.

Regina strolled into the main hall as if she owned the place, "Flimsy locks Rumple." She walked over and took liberties by pouring herself a cup of tea, "I have a deal to discuss."

Rumplestiltskin returned his gaze to his wheel, "I'm not dealing today."

She sipped her tea and took a few steps toward him, "Oh I believe this is a deal you won't want to ignore."

Rumplestiltskin looked back at her, "What do you speak of?"

She slowly took one step at a time toward Rumple for every word she spoke, "I speak of a certain…girl in blue."

Rumplestiltskin's heart sank, 'No it can't be true, she can't have Belle. How would she even know about her?' "I believe I don't know who your talking about."

"Oh I think you do. What's her name? Margie? Verna?"

Rumplestiltskin just stared at her silent. He had the urge to say 'Belle,' but he didn't want to give himself away.

Regina sneered. She could see Rumplestiltskin was wearing his emotions on his shoulders no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She casually walked back to pour more tea, "So Rumple I knew you were evil and ruthless, but I never thought you were so cruel as to get a woman in trouble then throw her out on the streets."

The creaking of the wheel stopped, "What are you talking about?"

Regina played innocent, "You don't know? She didn't tell you? Wow! Tell me Rumple how is it you can sense everyone else's pregnancy but not one you created?"

'Pregnant? Belle was pregnant?' Rumplestiltskin could feel his eyes glaze over. None of this could be true, it just couldn't, "Your lying," he managed to choke out.

Regina walked over and leaned in close to his face, "Am I?"

"Were done here," he said forcefully.

"Oh I don't think we are. I have three things you want Rumple, and you know what I want in return. You have three days." She put a hand in front of her and let a beautiful blue ribbon, that Rumplestiltskin recognized immediately, fall. Rumplestiltskin caught the ribbon in his palm and clenched it to him. It was the ribbon he had bought Belle all those months ago.

Regina sat her cup down on the table and exited with one final comment, "Choose wisely Rumple, you wouldn't want to have to get a new girl." The doors slammed magically behind her.

"Three?" Rumplestiltskin said to himself, "What did she mean by three?" Panic welled up in him as he glanced towards Bae's room. He took off faster than he'd ever run in his life until he arrived at Bae's bedroom door. He began to knock furiously, "Baelfire, open this door right now!" he yelled.

Silence. He knocked a few more times then used his magic to break down the door, "Bae? BAE!" he kept calling out for his son, but it was no use. The room was completely empty. He was living his worst fear: Regina had his entire family.

Rumplestiltskin became furious and began throwing things around the room. Rumplestiltskin paused during his fit of fury when he noticed it. There on the bed lay a single parchment of paper. He picked it up, and his hands were shaking as he read it:

_Papa,_

_ You've done so many horrible things in your life, but I just cannot believe you killed Mama. I don't understand why you would do that to her, to me? I thought you loved us. And now you've thrown away my new Mom just like that because she loved you. I always worried that your power meant more to you than I did, and now I know for sure it does. You always promised that if there was a way to turn you back to normal, to rid yourself of this curse, you would do it. Then Belle finds a way, and you break your promise. I hate you and I meant it when I said I never want to see you again. I hope you regret what you've done, and I hope your power is worth it because otherwise all you're left with is an empty heart. You're a coward Papa, always have been, and you'll never change. Goodbye Papa. Please don't come look for me. I'm better off without you._

_ Bae_

Rumplestiltskin threw himself on the floor, his head fell into his hands, and he began to sob. He was more of a monster than he ever thought he was. He had cast Belle out, and he had cast her out while she was pregnant. 'Pregnant! Why did I not sense it? Regina was right. I always know when a woman is with child, sometimes even before she does. But this is different. This is my child. Maybe that's why I couldn't see it. Or maybe the child possesses some sort of magic. And why didn't she tell me?' T

Then he remembered, she tried the day he made her leave. She came back from town saying she had something to tell him, but he just assumed it was about their fight the day before. 'How could I have been so stupid? How could I have put this burden on her then throw her out for the Evil Queen?'

'And Bae obviously had gone with Belle, because Bae loved her and he wasn't a coward. He is such a brave boy nothing like me, and unwilling to put up with me any longer. Belle has always shown him the love and caring he so desired from a mother. He hates me, and I honestly cannot blame him. I am a coward. And my cowardice has sent my whole family to the hands of the Evil Queen and there's only one way to ensure their safety.' Rumplestiltskin looked up realizing what he had to do. He would have to be brave for the very first time in his life.


	27. Chapter 27: Reunited

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Reunited

Belle and Bae sat huddled in the corner of their cell. Belle refused to cry over everything that had happened. She had to be strong for her, Bae, and her child. Bae was snuggled into her. He had been crying, but all was quiet now. They hadn't spoken for a while after the queen left.

Belle tried to lighten the mood, "Why don't we try to think about something more pleasant?"

Bae smiled, "Like my little sister?"

Belle chuckled at Bae's persistence that it was a girl, "Yes like your little _sister_."

"You still don't believe me do you?"

"It's not that, I just don't understand how you could just possibly know."

"I told you I don't know how to explain it, but I just know. You'll see."

"I hope your right, but I don't want you to be disappointed if it's a boy."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," Bae held out his hand over Belle's stomach, "May I?"

Belle smiled, "Sure, go ahead."

Bae gently rubbed her tummy, "My baby sister, I already love you."

"She's goning to love you too, from the moment she meets you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Mom?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"How is it you were able to forgive my father so easily…you know…about what he did to my mother?" Bae's voice was shaky.

Belle suddenly became a little uncomfortable. She wasn't expecting him to ask her such a question, "Well, Bae, I know he's done many horrible things in his past, but that's not who he is anymore. He's changed, Bae, I know it for sure. It doesn't matter what his past holds, only his future."

"But…don't you worry that he might do the same to you?"

"No, I don't. I think if my fate were to be the same as hers, it would have happened the other day when I kissed your father and his curse was breaking or when I found…well you know," Belle didn't want to mention the dagger when the Queen may very well be listening, "He was so angry that I honestly thought he might hurt me, but he didn't. Something stopped him. I think he cast me away to save my life."

"He loves you so much. I don't think he even loved my Mama the way he loves you. I knew my parents weren't happy when they were together. He tried so hard to please her, but she always seemed to resent him, even before he ran like a coward from the Ogre Wars. He wasn't _evil _back then. He was always sweet and affectionate towards her, but she detested it. I loved my Mama so much, but I hated she didn't care for Papa. They always assumed I didn't know what was going on, but it was obvious. I wasn't that naïve even though I was young."

"I'm sorry," was all Belle managed to say. Rumplestiltskin or Bae had never told her much about his first marriage. She wondered how his wife could have hated him so much. Belle had seen the affectionate side to Rum, and it was more than she had ever dreamed of. This new knowledge helped Belle understand why Rumplestiltskin didn't want to believe she could love him.

Bae continued, "This whole time I thought Mama was, dead…I mean she is dead…but I mean from the beginning…before…" tears began to roll down Bae's cheek.

"It's ok, I understand what you mean."

Bae looked up into Belle's eyes, "Why would she leave me Belle? Didn't she love me?"

Belle's heart broke to pieces as she looked down into his tear filled eyes. She didn't know what she could say to make it better, but she gave it her best shot, "I'm sure she loved you sweetie, but I don't know why she left. That's a question I will never be able to answer, and no one else may be able to either. I know what happened was horrible, but know that I love you, and your father loves you very much too. He never left you and neither would I."

"But he chose his power over love, just like I said he would."

"I know it seems that way, but trust me. You mean more to him than his power ever will, he just hasn't realized it yet."

Their conversation was interrupted by footsteps coming down the dungeon stairs. Bae tightly clung to Belle, thinking it was the Evil Queen returning. They were surprised to see a tall shaggy haired man with a short beard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Regina stood staring out at her kingdom from her common room balcony. She was deep in thought when the Huntsman came in, "Your majesty, you have a visitor."

Regina turned around to face him, "Well please, let him in." The largest smirk on her face appeared when she saw who the visitor was: Rumplestiltskin. "Well well Rumple, I almost wondered if you would actually show up."

Rumplestiltskin unwilling to play any of Regina's games went right to business, "I want to see them."

"And what makes you think I'll be so complying?"

"No deal will transpire here until you show me they are alive and unharmed."

"Show me what I want to see first and I will bring them here. I've heard the rumors of the weapon, but no one has ever seen it. I want to make sure a deal can be made."

Rumplestiltskin glared at her angrily. He held out his hands and a cloud of purple smoke engulfed them. When it faded, the dagger, which read _Rumplestiltskin_ was visible. Regina walked closer to get a better look and held out her hand, but Rumplestiltskin pulled it back to him and made it disappear. Regina looked hurt, but it was all an act.

"You've seen it, now get them," Rumplestiltskin said through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Regina turned to the Huntsman, "Huntsman, bring them here."

The Huntsman bowed, "Yes, your majesty," and left the room.

"We use to be such good friends Rumple, what happened?" Regina asked innocently.

"I'm not here for small talk."

Regina smiled because she knew she was getting to him and she loved it.

A few minutes later, the Huntsman ascended into the room with Belle and Bae in tow. Both of their faces lit up when they saw Rumplestiltskin.

"Papa!" Bae exclaimed and tried to run to him, but the Huntsman blocked both his and Belle's path.

"See Rumple," Regina stated, "Safe and sound. Now let's talk business. You give me the dagger, and you get them back."

Belle gasped. She never knew that was what Regina was after. She didn't even know the Queen knew about the dagger. If she were to get it, then she would have full control over Rumplestiltskin.

"I have some conditions. If I hand this over to you, Belle, Bae, and my unborn child will all be set free. You will not harm them and you may not have me or anyone else harm them as well. They must have their hearts. All of my possessions will be theirs so they can go on to live a safe and happy life. I will also be able to say goodbye. Agree to these terms and you will have this dagger. You will finally control me." He held out a hand and a contract appeared before Regina.

Regina flashed him an evil grin and read the contract to make sure there were none of his usual tricks involved, "Fair enough," she said when she was finished reading. She took a quill and signed it. The contract disappeared and the dagger reappeared in Rumplestiltskin's hands. He walked forward to hand it to Regina.

"Papa no!" Bae wailed trying to lunge forward. Belle grabbed him and pulled him back towards her. She grabbed his head and placed it up against her where he couldn't see what was happening.

Regina greedily reached out and grabbed the dagger. Belle could almost swear the Queen was foaming at the mouth from such a victory. Regina glanced up at the Huntsman and signaled to let Belle and Bae free, "Go ahead and say your goodbyes because you'll never see him again."

Belle and Bae ran to Rumplestiltskin and embraced him tighter than ever.

Bae pulled back and looked up at his father with tear stained eyes, "Papa, you were finally brave! You saved us! We do mean more to you than your power. I'm sorry Papa, sorry for everything! I didn't mean it, any of it! I love you and that will never change." He hugged him tighter.

"I know you didn't mean it. You were just upset and I don't blame you. I love you, son." Bae continued to cling to his father crying, but Rumplestiltskin looked to Belle. He used his hand to gently stroke Belle's cheek, "Belle, is it true?"

Belle smiled through her tears, placed her hands on her stomach, and nodded. Rumplestiltskin reached out and caressed her stomach as well. Tears began to fall from his eyes, "Belle, I'm sorry. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you. I regret everything."

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder, "You already have by coming for us."

"Belle…I love you, and I'm sorry I ever doubted your love."

"I love you too Rumplestiltskin, I love you too."

They leaned in to kiss, both Belle and Rumplestiltskin's excitement welling up. With a kiss his curse would be broken, he would no longer belong to the Evil Queen, and they could go home as a happy family.

As soon as their lips were about to meet, an invisible barrier prevented it.

"None of that now. I can't lose my pet after I just obtained it now can I?" Regina snarled. She was standing there with a flat palm in the air, clearly casting a spell to keep them from kissing. She laughed, "My Rumple, I can't believe I finally found your weakness. Who knew it would be love?"

Rumplestiltskin, ignoring Regina, looked back at Belle and could see the despair in her eyes. He took two fingers, pressed them to his lips, then to hers. Belle closed her eyes to savor the feeling of his touch on her lips for as long as she could. "Don't listen to her Rum. Love is not a weakness, it's strength. It took a lot of strength and courage for you to do what you just did. I will always be grateful."

He smiled weakly, "Go, Belle. The castle is yours now. Go home and take care of Bae and our child. I know you will love him like a son and will be a wonderful mother. He couldn't be in better hands, even mine."

Bae looked back up at his father, "It's a girl, Papa."

Rumplestiltskin smiled at his son and tasseled his hair, "Is it now?"

Bae nodded, "Mom doesn't believe me, but I thought you might."

"If you say it's a girl than I have no doubt in my mind." He turned back to Belle.

She was crying hysterically, "No Rum! I can't leave you!"

"You must. All that matters now is our children's safety."

She nodded through her tears. She knew he was right.

Rumplestiltskin stroked her cheek again desperately wishing he could kiss her, "At least I got to see you one last time."

He hugged them both once more.

"Ok, enough of this!" Regina said impatiently, "Huntsman, escort them out of the castle."

The Huntsman walked over and gently grabbed both Belle and Bae by the arm to pull them away.

"No, no! Please! Please! Rumplestiltskin I love you!" Belle shouted as she was being dragged away from him.

"PAPA! No!" cried Bae.

It broke Rumplestiltskin's heart to hear their cries for him. To know he would never see them again nor his and Belle's child was the most difficult thing he had ever faced in his life. He had a hard time maintaining his composure. 'But they will be safe; it's better this way. Their safety is all that matters, not my pathetic excuse for a life,' he told himself.

Regina held up the dagger, "Submit, oh Dark One! I now control you!"

Belle and Bae were drug outside in fits of tears. They fell to the ground unable to move, to walk, to run. Neither wanted to leave Rumplestiltskin. Neither could stay.

Belle thought the Huntsman had left them, so she was surprised when he walked up to her and handed her some reins, "Here take this horse," he said.

She looked up at him, "What?"

"You heard me. Now take this horse and go…go find Snow White. She'll be able to help you."

"Snow White? But where do I find her?"

"Head west to the drawf mines. Find a drawf named Grumpy. He'll be able to help you from there." He leaned in closer to her face, "You didn't hear this from me."

Belle nodded slightly frightened, but grateful, "Thank you."

Belle took the reins from him, helped Bae on the horse, got on herself, and the two rode off toward the sunset.

**a/n bit of a tear jerker chapter, sorry about that :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Wolf

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Wolf

Rumplestiltskin glared up at Regina who had the biggest evil smile on her face, "What would you like me to do your majesty?" Rumplestiltskin had an idea what her first request would be.

"Oh you know, let's just start with finding Snow White and killing her. Except I want you to bring her back here so I can watch her die. I want to see you rip out her heart, then hand it to me, so I can do with it what I will. I'm not going to fall for a silly pigs heart like this fool tried to pull on me." She motioned toward the Huntsman who had returned to the room after letting Belle and Bae out.

"Ah but you see your majesty, at the moment that's quite impossible being that her whereabouts are currently unknown."

Regina's voice rose, "Well you're the Dark One. You have advantages that I don't, so you figure it out."

Rumplestiltskin bowed and left the room to begin his journey, "As you wish. I shall return when I have Snow White."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The trip to the dwarf mines was almost a two-day voyage by horse. Bae continued to cry as they traveled along the road, but Belle surprisingly held it together. She was so numb from all of the recent events that she had no more energy to cry. Her true love was now in the hands of that evil witch and there was nothing she could do about it. She only hoped that the Huntsman was right and Snow White could do something to help her. She hoped Snow White _would _help her. She was in love with the most feared man in all the lands and that was reason enough not to help her. Belle had met Snow White a few times before she was taken away to Rumplestiltskin's castle but they were never close. Still, she knew Snow was a very sweet young woman, and didn't think she would turn her away.

Belle and Bae went as far as they could the first night until fatigue finally overcame them. They had to stop and make camp. Belle tied the horse to a tree and found some wood to make a fire. She was glad she had learnt the skill when she was still with her father because it was coming in handy now. It was hard to find wood that wasn't damp from the snow that still mostly covered the ground but she managed.

Their pack contained only one blanket, because they managed to stay in hotels during the trip from Rumplestiltskin's castle to her father's. After the fire was going, the two huddled together for warmth on a patch of ground that was free of snow. They slept for as short a period time. It was only enough to get them by for the next day. They didn't exchange many words between each other except for Belle's reassurances to soothe Bae.

The next day they traveled through a small town as were able to get a small amount to eat with the little bit of money they had left. With directions from a local townsperson, Belle and Bae continued on their journey. With luck, they would be there by daybreak.

Eventually their path led them to the Dark Forest. "Mom, it looks scary, do we have to go in there?" Bae asked. His eyes were slightly widened with fear.

"I know sweetie, but it's the only way to get where we need to go. We'll be all right. We have each other." Belle kissed him on the forehead and pulled on the reigns to signal the horse to keep walking.

Traveling through the forest was not as eerie as they had assumed. That was until the sun started to go down, and strange noises could be heard. Before the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon, they came upon a fork in the road. There was an old wooden sign that dictated which direction was which, but it was so old and rotted that the words could no longer be made out.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Belle wondered out loud.

Bae looked at the two paths ahead of them. One path looked much darker and creepier than the other. The other seemed to have more light, but he knew that wouldn't last long with the sun going down.

Belle finally made a choice, to fatigued to really want to stay there for a long time trying to make a decision. When the sun had finally disappeared, they began to hear wolf cries in the distance. Belle could feel Bae shiver and she tightened her grip around him. She was just as scared as he was, but it didn't show. She knew if there were wolves in the area, it would not be a good idea to stop. They would have to continue on. Soon they came to a cliff, a dead end.

"We must've gone the wrong way, we'd better turn around," Belle stated and Bae agreed.

As they made their way back to the fork in the road the wolf howls seemed to grow closer. Belle began to hum a lovely tune to calm both her and Bae's nerves. The howls kept growing closer and closer until they could hear the leaves rustling from footsteps.

Belle made the horse pick up the pace, and all of a sudden there were three wolves on their heels. Worry overcame her and she ushered the horse to sprint as fast as he could. Bae glanced back at the wolves on their heels and saw they were bigger than any type of wolf he had ever saw. They didn't look natural. Belle called out for Rumplestiltskin in her mind, but she knew there was no way he could come for her.

Suddenly two more wolves jumped in front of them, causing them to come to an abrupt halt. Belle gasped and Bae screamed. The horse bucked up in the air trying to deter the wolves causing Belle and Bae to tumble to the ground. Belle and Bae clung to each other thinking all was hopeless as the wolves enclosed around them.

They closed their eyes preparing for their impending doom, but then two figures emerged from the woods, one carrying a torch and the other a cross bow. The one with the crossbow, an older woman, came running out of the woods screaming at the top of her lungs and shooting arrows, causing the wolves to retreat. Belle heard the faint whimper of a wolf and knew one of the arrows had met its target.

The figure with the torch came and knelt beside Belle and Bae while the older woman continued into the forest. "What are you doing out here? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" the figure said. It was a woman and she had a very soft voice.

When Belle's eyes adjusted to the light of the torch she could see the face of one of her saviors, "Snow White?"

**a/n I'm hitting a little bit of writers block so if you have any suggestions please feel free and I'll take them into consideration. There are some things I know I want to happen, but getting there is my problem :) Thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29: Grumpy

Snow White escorted Belle and Bae back to her house after the wolf attack. Belle thanked her immensely for saving their lives. Snow assured her it was no problem. It was late, so they decided they would discuss things in the morning. Snow set the two up in a small area near the fireplace.

"I'm sorry we don't have an extra bed for you to sleep in," Snow apologized.

Belle smiled, "No, it's quite alright. It's much better than the cold snowy ground that we would be sleeping on."

Snow smiled in return, "I'll say goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Belle and Bae both slept later than they intended. They were worn out from the past couple of days. They didn't wake till well into the afternoon. Belle was up before Bae. She didn't want to disturb him; he looked so peaceful. She slipped out from underneath the blankets, and covered him back up.

Now that it was daytime she could see the cottage more clearly. There wasn't anyone else in the room with her. She wondered where Snow had gone and who else lived here with her. She noticed a long dining table in the corner where there were eight chairs. 'She must have a lot of company.'

Belle explored a bit more until she found herself wandering outside. There was still no one in sight but it was a beautiful day, and the snow was melting significantly. Off in the distance she could hear the sound of an axe chopping wood. She followed the noise hoping she would find Snow. However, she found a dwarf instead. He had his back facing her so he couldn't see her, "Hello?" she called out.

The dwarf turned around to face her. He had a large scowl on his face, which only seemed to grow when he saw Belle, "What do you want?" he barked.

"I was just looking for Snow White and I heard someone over here…" Belle suddenly recognized whom she was talking to, "It's you! From the tavern! I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…."

"Well it's Grumpy, and don't you forget it," he went back to his task of chopping firewood.

Belle was taken aback by his hint of forcefulness, "Well I'm Belle," she paused and noticed he no longer had that dreamy look in his eyes, "Last time I saw you, you were so in love, and that was only a few days ago. Did something happen? Did she not return your love?"

Grumpy began to chopping with greater vigor, "No she did."

Belle suddenly understood, "But for some reason you can't be together."

He stopped chopping and looked at her, "Yeah. How did you know?"

Belle took a seat on a neary log, "You have the same look on your face that I had."

He spent a good few minutes watching her before he went over and plopped down next to her, "A fairy."

Belle looked at him confused, "I'm sorry?"

"I said a fairy. I fell in love with a fairy."

"Oh. What's so wrong about that?"

"We were going to run away together, but I found out if we did she'd lose her wings, and never fulfill her dream of becoming a fairy godmother. I couldn't do that. I couldn't stand in the way of her dreams. Besides I'm a dwarf, my responsibility is to mine diamonds for fairy dust. I'm not capable of true love."

"That's ridiculous. Everyone is capable of love. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He gave her a half smile, "You sure are very optimistic."

"I have to be. It's the only thing that keeps me going. And if you truly love each other, you'll find a way to be together."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, but hey, I must head back though, my son will be worried if he wakes and I'm not there."

Grumpy stood and held his hand out to help Belle up, "Let me at least walk you back. These woods can be dangerous."

"Thank you," Belle said as she took his hand.

They walked in awkward silence for a bit before Grumpy spoke, "So you have a son, is he your only child?"

Belle smiled and rested her hands on her stomach, "I do have one on the way."

"Oh congrats," he paused, "But didn't you say you can't be with your love either? He didn't leave you because of this did he?"

"Oh no no no, nothing like that. He actually did a very brave thing and saved us from an evil witch, but it cost him his freedom, so Baelfire, I, and the baby will be on our own."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Belle sighed and looked at the ground, "Love isn't easy."

"You're telling me sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumplestiltskin sat on a fallen tree in the middle of the Dark Forest lost in his thoughts. He pulled Belle's blue hair ribbon from his pocket and stroked it between his fingers. He had intended on returning it to her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He needed something to remember her by; something that still had the faint scent of her on it. He clutched to his chest and closed his eyes thinking about Belle and Baelfire. He stayed like that for a while.

He knew exactly where to find Snow White. Regina was correct in assuming he had means others did not, but he was going to take his time to bring her back. Regina had failed to specify a time limit, so there was no rush in returning. He wanted to be as far away from the witch as much as possible.

Eventually Rumplestiltskin returned the ribbon to his pocket. As he removed his hand he felt something else there he had forgotten about. He pulled the small item out. It was the ring he had made for Belle. It brought tears to his eyes. He never was able to propose to her like he wanted. 'If only I had trusted her and not been so selfish we wouldn't be in this situation. It's all my fault.' He considered a moment going to her and giving it to her anyway, but quickly whisked the thought away. 'I don't want to give it to her if she's going to have to spend her life without me.' He sighed and returned it to his pocket. He stood and continued on his journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Belle, dear! I wondered were you wandered off too," Snow White said when Belle walked in with Grumpy.

Belle smiled, "I couldn't find anyone when I woke up so I went outside for a bit."

"I'm sorry, I was up at Granny's attending to some…_business._ I would have come back sooner if I had known you were up."

"It's quite alright, Grumpy kept me company," Grumpy tilted his head in acknowledgement to Snow and left the room.

Belle glanced over towards the fireplace and saw Bae was still sleeping. She knew she would have to wake him soon, it was getting late, but she decided to leave him be while her and Snow talked.

"I'm making soup for lunch, I hope that's ok?" Snow asked.

"Oh yes thank you, do you need any help?" Belle offered.

"No I'm almost finished," Snow motioned toward the kitchen table as she gathered two bowls and spoons, "Have a seat?"

Belle smiled and sat down, "Yes."

Snow dished out the soup and set a bowl down in front of Belle, "So last I heard, you were forced to leave your kingdom to be Rumplestiltskin's slave…How did you escape?"

Belle took a few sips and spoke softly, "Well, first I chose to go with him to save my kingdom and…I didn't escape."

Snow cocked an eyebrow at her, "So your saying he let you go?"

"Yes…and no. He did let me go, but I returned, and then we got in a fight and he sent me away," tears formed in her eyes recalling the events.

"Return? Why would you return? He held you captive!"

"I…uh…It's not what you think…we fell in love. I love him," Belle looked at Snow shyly.

Snow's eyes widened in shock and she didn't know what to say. She turned her gaze to her soup were she was mindlessly stirring it with the spoon.

"I was frightened at first, but over time I got to know him. I learned he isn't the monster everyone makes him out to be. He's actually very kind, gentle, and he's a good father to Baelfire," Belle glanced over at the sleeping Bae with a smile on her face and love in her eyes.

Snow followed Belle's gaze. She had wondered whom the boy was that was traveling with Belle, but hadn't had the chance to inquire. Now she had a pretty good idea, "That's Rumplestiltskin's son? I didn't even know he had a son."

"Most people don't. He keeps to himself."

"So why is he here with you? If Rumplestiltskin sent you away, why would he give you his son?"

"It's really a long story, but Baelfire and I are on our own now, Regina has control of Rumplestiltskin."

Snow was taking a sip of water and almost choked on it, "What?! How did that happen?"

"Regina captured us, and Rumplestiltskin gave up his freedom for our release and safety."

Snow was just flabbergasted. They sat in silence for a long time while she tried to gather her thoughts, "So Regina has control of Rumplestiltskin. There's no telling what she can do now."

"I came here to find you, someone in Regina's castle said you can help me."

"I don't know what I can do. Regina is very powerful, and Rumplestiltskin is too. The two of them together, it will be difficult. We can't do it alone, but we also can't let her get away with it."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Mom?" Bae, who was standing next to them, interrupted their conversation.

Belle smiled when she looked up and saw him, "Why hello sleepy head," she teased.

He frowned, "I don't feel very good."

Belle, worried, stood and placed her hand on his head, "Sweetie, you're burning up!"

Snow stood as well, "You need to rest, here he can lie down in my bed. The floor is not the best if he's sick."

Belle followed Snow and led Bae into a small bedroom. She helped him into the bed and covered him up, "I'm sure you're hungry. I'll bring you some soup, then you can sleep."

Bae nodded.

Belle and Snow returned to the kitchen. "I'll send Grumpy to get Doc. He'll be able to tell us what's wrong with him," Snow stated.

"Doc?" Belle questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You've met Grumpy, but I live here with six other dwarfs. They'll be home for dinner tonight, so you can meet everyone."

Belle nodded in understanding. Snow went to find Grumpy. Belle fixed a bowl of soup and took it to Bae. She stayed by his side while he ate and they waited for Doc.

Grumpy returned promptly with Doc. He was still covered in mine dust from working all morning. After brief introductions, Doc examined Bae. Belle waited patiently while Doc asked him what was wrong, took his temperature, looked at his throat, etc.

Doc stood up and approached the nervous Belle, "Don't worry, it's just a small cold. He just needs to rest the next couple of days and drink plenty of liquids."

Belle let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you for coming."

"It's quite alright," Doc went to leave but stopped, "Do you need me to take a look at you too? You look rather pale."

Belle blushed and mindlessly touched her stomach, "Oh no I'm not sick!"

Doc smiled, "I understand, but let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, you're very kind."

Doc left, leaving Belle and Bae alone. Belle went over and tucked him in. She kissed him on the forehead, "You get some rest, and I'll bring you some dinner later ok?"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Bae asked.

"Of course, sweetie," she took a seat next to him.

Once Bae had fallen asleep, Belle quietly let herself out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and gasped. Snow and Grumpy were standing there, but it was their visitor that surprised her. Rumplestiltskin was standing in the middle of the room.


	30. Chapter 30: Visitor

When Rumplestiltskin arrived at the cottage of the seven dwarfs, his greeting was anything but friendly. He was not one to knock on doors. It didn't really matter since he was here to take Snow White against her will back the palace of the Evil Queen Regina.

Rumplestiltskin appeared by magic in the cottage's front yard. He could clearly see Snow through the kitchen window and she appeared to be alone. It would be much easier if she were alone; he wouldn't have to engage in idle fights that he knew his opponents wouldn't win.

Snow was busy cleaning the kitchen from lunch while Belle was in the other room with Baelfire. Doc had returned to finish his shift at the mines, and Grumpy was collecting the firewood he chopped earlier in the day. Snow glanced up from the kitchen sink and thought she saw someone standing in the yard. However, there was no one to be found. She stared intently at the spot Rumplestiltskin had been standing, because she was sure there was someone there.

"Something out there dearie?" came a voice from behind.

Snow jumped and almost dropped the plate she was holding. She swung around to face Rumplestiltskin and was speechless.

Rumplestiltskin was standing right behind her. He took a step forward and cupped her cheek, "My my you really are the fairest of them all." Then he thought to himself, 'Not the most beautiful, but the fairest.'

Snow was a bit weary of him. She had always heard of the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, but they had never met, "Rumplestiltskin?"

Rumplestiltskin took a bow, "At your service dearie," he peered up at her, "Well, perhaps not this time."

Snow looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I regret to inform you that I've been sent here to bring you to Queen Regina."

Snow stiffened. She had been able to escape Regina for months now, "How did you know I was here?"

"I'm the Dark One dearie. Very little gets past me."

Snow sighed, "I should have known the first thing Regina would do with your power would be to send for me."

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow, "How did you know she controls me?" Rumplestiltskin knew it was too soon for the news to have spread so fast.

Before Snow could open her mouth to respond, Grumpy walked through the front door. He glanced up to see Rumplestiltskin standing there with Snow and dropped the wood he was holding, "What the…?"

"Grumpy…uh this is Rumplestiltskin."

"I know who he is, the question is what is he doing here?!" Grumpy walked up to him and got in face. Since Rumplestiltskin wasn't very tall, he only towered over the dwarf by an inch or so.

Rumplestiltskin didn't flinch when the dwarf approached him. He stood there glaring at Grumpy. His back was straighter than ever, and he had his arms crossed behind his back, "You best mind your business dwarf, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh it concerns me alright. This is my house! What do you want?"

"Grumpy he's come to take me to Regina," Snow explained.

"Over my dead body!" Grumpy growled.

"I can arrange that if you like," Rumplestiltskin quipped.

"Rumplestiltskin!" called a fourth voice from across the room. Snow, Grumpy, and Rumplestiltskin all looked over to see Belle standing in the bedroom doorway. Belle ran up to Rumplestiltskin and flung herself into his arms, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around Belle, "As did I." He was shocked to see her at Snow's cottage.

Belle began bombarding him with questions, "What are you doing here? Are you free? How did you escape so fast? You came for us didn't you? How did you know we were here?..."

"Belle…Belle…." he placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm still under the queen's control. I'm not here for you. I'm here for Snow White." He pointed at Snow.

Belle turned her gaze to Snow then back to Rumplestiltskin and her face fell. Before she could say anything else she was interrupted by Grumpy.

"This is your true love? Rumplestiltskin?!" he said with a mix of disbelief and anger.

"Grumpy…" Snow tried to interject, thinking there would be an argument.

Belle placed a hand on Snow to show she could handle it. She faced Grumpy and gave him a half smile, "Yes, my true love is Rumplestiltskin. He saved us from Regina."

Grumpy's mouth fell open in shock. Snow wasn't fazed by the information because she already knew. Grumpy continued with a softer voice, "But that means…" Grumpy pointed to the other room indicating Bae, "And…" he pointed to Belle's stomach.

"Yes, that's right. Bae is his, our, son and this is our baby." Belle rested a hand on her stomach.

Snow stopped Grumpy or Belle from saying anything else, "Wait, you're pregnant?"

Belle looked at her and smiled, "Yes."

Snow was breathless. She actually felt like she might faint, "Well that's unexpected."

Grumpy came out of his stupor, "As interesting and shocking as this is, it's not what we should be focusing on. He's here for Snow and frankly he's not gonna get 'er."

Belle could tell from Grumpy's demeanor that the situation was about to escalade out of control, "Snow, Grumpy? Do you think I could have some time alone with Rum?"

Snow smiled, "Of course dear."

Grumpy was more reluctant to give into Belle's request, but when Snow placed a hand on his arm he didn't object. He did however give Rumplestiltskin a dirty look before walking away, "Have your alone time, but remember I'll still be keepin' an eye on you."

Before Rumplestiltskin could retort, Belle thanked Grumpy and Snow. She took Rumple's hands and led him into the living area. Walls didn't separate the kitchen and the living room, but the distance between the two was far enough away that their conversation would be private.

Rumplestiltskin immediately gathered Belle back up into his arms. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled into his shoulder. They stood there in silence for several minutes just holding each other.

Eventually, Belle pulled back to look into Rumplestiltskin's eyes. She bit her bottom lip then stood on her toes to kiss him. Just as before in Regina's throne room, an invisible barrier prevented their lips from meeting. Belle teared up, "I still can't kiss you?"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart," Rumple said sadly, "Whatever spell Regina used to prevent us from kissing must be permanent. She knows the power of true love's kiss."

Belle averted her gaze to the top button on Rumplestiltskin's waistcoat trying to hold her tears back. Rumplestiltskin took her chin in his hand and lifted her gaze back to his. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Please, don't cry," he said softly.

"I'm sorry…" Belle sniffled, "It's just everything that's happened…and the hormones…and I can't kiss you…"

"No need to apologize," he paused then caressed her stomach, "How is our little one? Have you been feeling ok? You look a little pale, you've been eating right?"

Belle managed a smile, "Yes, Rum, I've been taking care of myself. The baby's fine."

Rumplestiltskin smiled in return, "Where's Bae?"

Belle faltered, "Oh, he's in the other room, resting because he's sick."

Rumplestiltskin's features completely changed. Belle could tell he was thinking the worst, "Oh no, no, please don't worry. It's just a cold. He'll be better in no time."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Can I see him?"

"Of course, but he's sleeping," Belle hesitated, "How long can you stay?"

"The Queen didn't give me a time limit, so I don't have to rush. But the longer I take, the more likely it is she could just summon me back."

Belle nodded in understanding.

"However, I'll stay until Bae wakes. I don't want to disturb him, plus I want to spend some time with you while I can."

Belle's smile returned, and they sat down near the fireplace.

Snow and Grumpy watched from afar the gentle caresses and loving looks exchanged between Belle and Rumple.

"Look at them, they really are in love," Snow observed.

"Who'da thought Rumplestiltskin is capable of love, much less able to find someone who'd love him?" Grumpy commented.

"Everyone deserves love Grumpy. It's surprising yes, but if Belle sees something good in him, I'm sure it's there."

"Why don't they kiss?"

Snow narrowed her eyes watching the two stop before their lips met, "I don't know."

"Do you think their baby will look like him?" Grumpy was mostly referring to Rumplestiltskin's strange skin pigment.

"I can't be sure, but Bae doesn't have his skin."

"Bae, yeah. She said he was her son too, but she's so young, how can she have a son that old? What he's like thirteen or fourteen?"

"I think he's more of an adopted son to her. She hasn't known Rumplestiltskin that long. She was only captured by him several months ago."

Grumpy paused and looked over at Snow, "Wait captured? You knew about this?"

"Yes, she told me."

"And you didn't think to relay that information?"

"She only told me this afternoon, and does it really matter?"

Grumpy sighed, "I guess not."

About an hour later, Bae was heard calling for Belle.

Belle smiled at Rumple, "It sounds like our son is awake." She grabbed his hands and guided him to the bedroom.

Bae had woken sooner than he wanted to, but thirst overcame him. He called for Belle, but he did not expect who would come through the door. "Papa!" Bae exclaimed excitedly as he sat up in the bed, "What are you doing here?"

Belle left the room to let father and son have a moment. Rumplestiltskin came and sat down on the bed next to him, "It's a long story, but I wanted to see you before I left."

Bae's smile disappeared, "Leave? So your not here to get us?"

"No, I'm sorry Bae."

Bae gave his father a big hug, "I thought we'd never see you again."

"So did I, but its safe to say our paths may cross now and again. Belle said you were sick, how are you feeling?"

"It's just a cold Papa, and I feel a little better since I took a nap," Bae looked down at the bed then back at his father, "Why did you come here if you're not here for us?"

"The queen sent me on an errand. Running into you was a pleasant unexpected surprise."

Bae didn't want to ask his father what the errand might be. He could only imagine. He knew of all the horrors his father caused, he didn't want to think what the queen was capable of.

"Bae?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll take care of your mom and baby sister. Keep them happy, they need you more than ever, they need you to be strong."

"I will Papa, I promise."

"That's my boy," Rumplestiltskin ruffled Bae's hair and Bae managed another smile.

Rumplestiltskin stayed for a while longer, until he decided Bae needed more rest so he would get better. They gave each other their love and Rumplestiltskin returned to Belle in the living room.

Once his father was gone, Bae snuck out of bed and stood at the doorway to listen to his parent's conversation.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle like he had let her down, "Belle, why didn't you go home?"

"Someone told me I could find Snow here, and that she'd help me get you back."

Rumplestiltskin rubbed his hand over her cheek and tucked a curl behind her ear, "Oh Belle, I told you, I don't want you to risk your life for me."

Belle began to well up, "But I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. I love you."

He pulled her to his chest, "I know, I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Belle wanted to object, but she didn't because she knew it wouldn't do any good. Instead she cried into his shoulder. She felt ridiculous crying so much, but she couldn't help it.

Snow and Grumpy walked over to the couple. "I hate to interrupt this, but I believe we have some things we need to discuss," Grumpy said soundly genuinely sorry for Belle.

Rumplestiltskin scowled and kept holding Belle, "There's nothing to discuss dwarf. I came here for Snow, and I will be leaving with Snow."

Belle shuddered at the sound of malice in Rumplestiltskin's voice.

"Well I'm not going to let you just take Snow. The queen will kill her!" Grumpy yelled.

Belle wiped her eyes and spoke, "He doesn't have a choice."

Grumpy looked at Belle dumbfounded, "What do you mean he doesn't have a choice?"

"The Queen controls him now. Whatever she tells him to do he has to do it. He couldn't leave Snow here if he wanted to."

Grumpy didn't seem to believe her, but Snow stepped in and backed her up, "She's right Grumpy. He doesn't have a choice. But it doesn't matter. I've decided to go with him."

Grumpy's mouth fell open, "Snow what?"

"Yes. He's going to take me whether I'm willing or not, so I would rather face Regina on my own free will. It's time to come out of hiding."

Grumpy turned to Snow and placed his hands on her shoulders, "She's gonna kill you Snow, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'll have to face her sooner or later. It's best to get it over with. And perhaps my fate won't be death. She has good in her. It's buried deep down, but I know it's there. She saved my life once. If I could just bring it out of her again then everything will be fine."

"But what if you fail?"

Snow looked at him sympathetically, "Let's think positive ok. Trust me?"

Grumpy reached up and gave Snow a hug, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Snow pulled back and looked at Rumplestiltskin, "I'm ready to go."

"Very well," he said then turned back to Belle.

Her eyes began to fill with tears again, "I love you Rumplestiltskin, I'll love you forever."

He placed a kiss to his fingertips and touched her lips, "I love you too."

She did the same in return. He gave her one last hug, then left with Snow following along close behind. He stopped to address Grumpy, "See my family gets home safe or else."

"Why should I do anything for you?"

"I don't expect you too, but Belle and Bae shouldn't have to suffer because of me. Do it for them."

Grumpy glanced over at Belle. Rumplestiltskin was right. He had no hard feelings against Belle. They had actually bonded in the little time they'd known each other. He couldn't punish her. He glared at Rumple for a moment before agreeing.

Belle burst into tears as she watched her true love leave a second time. Grumpy walked over and put an arm around her, "Don't worry sister, I think I have a plan."

After Rumplestiltskin was gone, Bae climbed back in bed to think. He remembered his father's words to make sure his mom was happy. He really wanted to keep his promise. 'But the only way to make her happy is to have my father back,' he thought. It was at that moment he realized what he had to do. Do the brave thing and bravery would follow.

Bae went back to sleep until Belle brought him dinner a couple of hours later. She smiled at him when she entered, but he could tell it was a struggle for her. He knew she had been crying a lot because her face was puffy and her eyes red. She assured him she was fine, and that he needed to eat and rest. She stayed and read him another story while he finished his food, then went back to sleep for the night. Belle tucked him in and kissed him goodnight and retreated back to the other room.

Bae awoke very early the next morning before the sun came up. He quietly got out of bed, and tiptoed through the house. He still wasn't feeling one hundred percent better, but his fever had broken, and the rest had definitely helped. He had to have all the strength he could gather for the journey ahead. He grabbed a satchel, packed food and other essentials, careful not to wake Belle who was sleeping on the floor by the fireplace. He found a large knife and placed in it the bag for protection. He put his hand on the doorknob to leave, but paused and looked back at Belle. He realized he needed to leave a note so she wouldn't think he had been kidnapped.

He grabbed a nearby paper and pen. He jotted down a quick note telling her how much he loved her and not to worry, everything will be all right in the end. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got to Regina's palace, all he knew was he was going to find a way to get the dagger back and free his father. He placed the note on the kitchen table, took one last look at Belle, and then headed out the door.

**a/n Sorry it has been a bit since I've updated, I think I know what I want to do now, but just to give you a heads up my updates will be a bit more infrequent because I have a baby due in the 2 weeks :) but i will try to get one more ch up for each story at least until then**


	31. Chapter 31: Stranger

The journey to Queen Regina's castle from the dwarf's cottage would normally take over two days by horse, and even linger by foot, but travel time was never a problem for Rumplestiltskin. He could have easily used magic to transport himself and Snow White back to the castle in a blink of the eye, but he was in no real hurry to return to do the Queen's bidding. Instead, they traveled by foot, using magic only when necessary.

Rumplestiltskin did his best to refrain from conversation with Snow White as they traveled. This was easier said then done. "Why don't you just magic us to the castle? I thought that would be very easy for you," Snow inquired.

Rumplestiltskin let out an imp-like giggle, "Eager to expedite your death dearie?"

"Well, no, it's just...you're suppose to bring me to the Queen. I just assumed you would do it as fast as possible."

"Contrary to what you assume, I'm not too keen on doing the queen's bidding, but I have no choice. Taking as long as possible to supply you will only make her squirm with anticipation. A bit of payback and amusement on my part you might say."

Snow nodded and watched the ground as they continued walking. Rumplestiltskin hoped that was the end of that and that the silence would last. He did his best not to snap when he heard Snow speak again, "That was a very brave thing you did."

Rumplestiltskin glanced back at her curiously, but said nothing.

Snow continued, "Giving up your freedom to save Belle. You must really love her."

Rumplestiltskin didn't turn around to look at Snow this time. He didn't want her to see the look of sorrow on his face, "Love makes us sick. Haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. I'm no more immune to it than you or anyone else."

Snow wasn't about to disagree with that statement. Ever since Rumplestiltskin had come to deliver her to the Queen, she had been thinking of her true love, Charming, and how she may never see him again. 'Yes, love definitely is a sickness,' she thought. She opened her mouth to ask something else, but Rumplestiltskin interrupted her. He stopped walked and turned to look at her devilishly, "Question and answer time is over dearie, now if you don't mind we will continue this journey in silence."

Snow, only slightly frightened of him, let him know that she would obey, and they continued on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the dwarfs returned from the mines that evening, they were greeted with the unpleasant news about Snow being taken away by Rumplestiltskin to the Evil Queen. While Belle prepared and served them dinner, they worked out a plan to travel to the palace and try to save Snow before it was too late. Despite Belle's pleas to go with them, they decided it was best for her to stay at the cottage because of the danger and Bae. It aggravated Belle, but she knew they were only concerned for her well-being.

By the time everyone departed for bed, Belle had agreed to stay behind, knowing Rumplestiltskin would not be pleased if she put herself and Bae in danger after his sacrifice to save them. As hard as it was for her, the only thing she could do was have faith the dwarfs would be successful. It occurred to her to tell Grumpy about the dagger, so perhaps they could try to retrieve it. However, even though Belle trusted Grumpy, she wasn't sure she trusted him enough to give Rumplestiltskin free will over his own power again. Grumpy did hate him after all. Perhaps she could think of a way to tell him to retrieve it without letting him know how much power it really held. She decided she would sleep on it and discuss everything with him in the morning before he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grumpy and the other six dwarfs were awoken abruptly to the sound of a glass-shattering scream coming from the other room. All of the dwarfs hastily hopped out of bed to see what it was. Grumpy was the first to enter the kitchen with the other dwarfs not too far behind him. He came into the kitchen expecting an intruder, or a break-in, but he only found a disheveled Belle hunched down on the floor sobbing hysterically.

Grumpy knelt down on the floor next to Belle and wrapped his arms around her. The other dwarfs stood and watched the scene helplessly from across the room. "Belle what's wrong?"

Belle handed him the letter with trembling hands, "Bae...he's…he's…gone."

Grumpy took the note from her and read it. "He went to the queen's palace to save his father," he breathed out so the other dwarfs knew what was going on.

Belle reached up and grabbed Grumpy by the shoulders, "Grumpy, he's just a boy, we have to go after him before he gets hurt or...killed!"

"Don't worry. It's early, he couldn't have left too long ago, so he can't be far." Belle continued crying and Grumpy turned to address one of the dwarfs, "Doc, stay with Belle while I get the other dwarfs prepared to go after him."

Doc nodded, walked over, and helped Belle stand. He gently led her over to the chair next to the fireplace and set her down. He took a nearby blanket and draped it around her. "You need to stay calm ok?" Doc said, "It's not good for your condition to be so stressed out."

Belle let out a disheartened laugh at the thought of not being stressed out after everything that's happened. However, she tried to calm down, and steady her breathing, because the last thing she needed was something to go wrong with the baby.

Grumpy came in a few minutes later to talk to Doc about staying with Belle while the rest of them went to find Bae. Doc agreed, saying under no circumstances should she be left alone right now.

The six dwarfs gathered in the front yard, dressed, and prepared to set off on their expedition to retrieve Bae and Snow safely. They were beginning their march when Belle came sprinting out of the cottage calling after them with a pack slung over her shoulders. Doc trailed along behind her, apologizing for not being able to stop her.

Grumpy turned around to face her, "Belle? What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," she said matter-of-factly.

"No, we decided it was best you were stay here. If something were to happen…"

"NO! I'm not going to sit back wait while my son is out there all alone, sick, and could be lost all because he wants his father back. Now, you either let me come with you, or I go by myself."

After a little more hesitation, Grumpy eventually gave in to Belle's wishes and they all left together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bae was certain he knew the way to Queen Regina's castle, but as he entered into a town he didn't recognize, he came to the conclusion he would have to ask for directions. He was hungry anyway and feeling weak from the day's journey, so he went into a nearby pub and restaurant.

Bae walked up to the bartender to ask directions and order some food. The tall heavyset man ignored him and kept cleaning a glass. "Excuse me?" Bae said softly after a few minutes of waiting.

The man looked up at Bae with only his eyes, then looked back down at the glass he was cleaning, "Yeah?" he said gruffly, obviously annoyed.

"I…uh…was wondering if you could give me directions."

The man stopped wiping the cup and leaned forward, "You gonna order somethin' boy? Because I don't give out nothin' for free."

Bae was slightly intimidated by the man, but he nodded, ordered a small meal and water, and then paid with one of the leftover gold coins his father had given him many days ago before he had ever left the Dark Castle.

The bartender eyed the gold coin questionably, as if he thought Bae might have stolen it, but chose not to say anything. He handed Bae his order when it came up then continued ignoring him.

Bae spoke up again, "So, you were going to give me directions?"

"What are ya lookin for?"

"I'm trying to get to Queen Regina's castle."

The man chuckled, "Sorry can't help ya'."

"But…"

The man slammed the mug down on the counter and looked Bae straight in the eyes, "I said…can't help ya'. Now get on with ya'."

Bae, knowing now this man wasn't interested in helping him at all, grabbed his food and slunk away.

"Hey kid!" called a male voice from a nearby table.

Bae knew the voice was talking to him because there were no other children around. He glanced wearily at the man who just called out to him. The man sat with a pint of ale, wore a long cloak, and his hood was partially covering his face. "Yes?" Bae asked him.

"Come have a seat so we can talk."

Bae swallowed. He knew he shouldn't be talking to strangers, and he didn't know what this man wanted with him. He worried for a minute that perhaps the man knew he was Rumplestiltskin's son. However, they were in a public place with lots of other people around. If he didn't talk to the man now, then he might follow him when he left, and that could end up in more trouble. Bae slowly walked over to the hooded figure, but didn't sit, "Wha...what did you want to talk about?"

The man saw how frightened Bae was, "You've nothing to fear. I won't hurt you. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Please...sit." The man gestured to the bench on the other side of his table.

Bae eventually obliged, but he sat on the edge of the bench as far from the man as he could, and kept one hand on the knife he had strapped to his waist just in case.

The man leaned in and spoke low to keep others from hearing him, "What do you want with Queen Regina?"

Bae stared wide at the man and realized the man had overheard what he was asking the bartender. Bae was never one to lie, so he told the truth leaving out as many details as possible, "I uh...I'm going there to get my father."

The stranger took a swig of his drink, "Let me guess she's holding him prisoner?" He was very intuitive.

Bae nodded.

"Do you know what you're gonna do when you get there?"

Bae hesitated then shook his head. He had yet to come up with a plan.

"Well not to be rude, but a scrawny kid like you doesn't stand a chance against the queen. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"But I have to go! My mother is really sad...and I promised my father I would make sure she was happy! I can't let her down."

"You're brave kid, but you're going about this the wrong way. Does your mother even know you left to go on this quest?"

Bae's gaze became guilty and he glanced at the ground, "I left a note..."

The man scoffed, "Unbelievable. Listen kid, I know you're trying to do the right thing, but did you even think about how your mother would feel if she lost you too?"

Honestly, it hadn't occurred to Bae. He was so focused on saving his father, and so sure he would succeed, that he didn't realize how it might hurt Belle if he died or was captured too.

"I take your silence as a no. Listen. I know you are being brave and trying to help, but your mother needs you at a time like this. Take it from me. I lost a father and a brother. I was the only thing left to hold my mother together."

"I understand...but if I don't do something, my father's not the only one in danger. The Queen will also kill Snow White!"

"SNOW!" The man stood abruptly, knocking the remainder of his ale over, and his hood fell to his shoulders.

Bae cringed for a second at the man's reaction thinking he had somehow angered him by mentioned Snow White. However, he could now see the man's face. He was a handsome man, with short blond hair and blue eyes. There was no anger in those eyes, only worry.

The man walked over to Bae's side of the table and sat next to him, "What do you know about Snow White? You must tell me!"

Something about the look on this man's face reminded Bae of a look he had once seen on his father's face when he thought he would never see Belle again. 'This man is in love with Snow White!' Bae realized. "My…uh...the Queen ordered Rumplestiltskin to bring Snow to her. They're on the way to the castle right now."

"And how did you come about this information?"

"Because my mother and I were staying with Snow when it happened."

The man stood up, "Well this changes everything." He turned to leave the pub, but stopped at glanced back at Bae, who remained seated, "Well are you coming or not kid?"

Bae was hesitant for a moment, but after realizing that this man was in love with Snow, there was something in his heart that told Bae he could trust him. He took the last bite of his food, and made to follow the stranger.

"What's your name kid?" the stranger asked as they were leaving.

"It's uh...Baelfire, but you can just call me Bae."

"Nice to meet you Bae, my name is James."


	32. Chapter 32: Confrontation

**Finally! Sorry about the long wait. Had to overcome the writers block for this story. Thanks to The Auburn Girl for helping me do that :)**

Belle stood outside the pub with the six dwarves as she waited for Grumpy to return from inquiring about Bae. They had traveled as fast as they could to the nearest village in hopes that he had been spotted there recently. Belle knew in her heart that he was on his way to Queen Regina's castle, she only hoped that they could catch up to him before he arrived. She stood there anxiously rubbing her arms, trying to stay calm.

"Don't worry Miss Belle, we'll find him," Happy reassured.

Belle managed a weak smile for the optimistic dwarf, but didn't say anything.

She perked up when she saw Grumpy walk out of the pub, "It took some convincing, but I finally got that bartender to talk. Stubborn son of a..."

"Grumpy!" Belle scolded before he could swear, reminding him what was important.

"Yeah, sorry, he said there was a boy here not to long ago that matches our description of Baelfire."

Belle beamed, but Grumpy interrupted her before she could say anything, "Says he left with a shady fellow who comes in all the time. Couldn't give me a name or anything."

All of Belle's optimism faded when she heard that. She became more worried than ever, "A stranger? Bae wouldn't just go off with a stranger!" Her voice began to shake, "Do you…do you think he was kidnapped?"

Grumpy tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it was no use, "Honestly, I don't know. I didn't get much out of that bartender, but I do know that they may be traveling to Regina's castle. We're just going to have to do our best to find him before something happens."

Belle held back her tears as she nodded, and they carried on their journey as fast as they could it hopes of reaching Baelfire in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow obeyed Rumplestiltskin's wishes, and didn't say another word to him for the remainder of their journey. The closer they got to the Queen's castle, or what use to be Snow's castle, the more worried she got. She knew this would probably be her last day to live. Regina had been after her for a long time. A rescue was unlikely, especially going up against both the Dark One and Regina. She knew the dwarves would try, but it was doubtful they would succeed. Her only hope would be her true love, Charming, but there was no way he would even know she was in danger. She missed him terribly, and now she wouldn't even get to say goodbye.

Her thoughts rested on Charming when Rumplestiltskin abruptly halted, causing her to almost collide into him.

"What is it?" she started to ask, but was shushed by him.

"Hush..." He held up a finger indicating silence, and looked around intently, "We're being followed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did your father end up in Regina's clutches?" Prince James asked, casting a side-glance at Baelfire as they trudged along through the forest.

Baelfire looked up at the man he had just met, "Uh, it's a long story." Bae didn't want to go into the whole story. However, he felt he should tell the prince something, "But basically my father gave his freedom to save me, my mother, and the baby."

"Baby? You have a little brother or sister?"

Bae managed a small smile, "Well, not yet. She hasn't been born yet."

Despite the circumstances, Prince James smiled, "Well that was a very brave thing your father did, I can see where you get it from. Still there's no excuse to run off, leaving your mother to worry…pregnant no less…no matter what your intentions are."

Bae cast his eyes downward, "I know…I wasn't thinking. I just wanted her to be happy. I want our family together. I want my Papa like he use to be."

"Like he use to be?"

Bae didn't realize he had said that last sentence out loud. Prince James didn't know that Rumplestiltskin was his father, and he wasn't sure how James would take it. He assumed the outcome would not be good. Rumplestiltskin had harmed and tricked so many people. Internally, Bae debated whether to tell the prince or not. It was inevitable that he would find out eventually, but Bae was worried James would abandon him if he knew, "Oh, it's nothing."

To Bae's relief, James let it drop. James nodded, "Well, what's done is done. I just need to make sure to get you back to your mother in one piece. Can't having her lose your father, then you too."

Bae smiled gratefully, "Thank you…for your help."

"It's nothing. If what you said about Snow is true, then I owe you."

"So, Snow. Is she your true love?"

James chuckled, "What makes you say that?"

"The look in your eyes when I told you about her. It was the same look my father gave my mother when he said goodbye."

James gave Bae a knowing look, "Yes, I do love her. I'd do anything for that woman," his face showed determination, "That's why we have to find Rumplestiltskin before he makes it back to Regina's palace with Snow and stop him."

Bae gulped, "You…you won't hurt him will you?" After Bae asked the question, it occurred to him that he might need to worry more about his Papa hurting James rather than the other way around.

"Who? Rumplestiltskin? Why on earth would you ask…" James was cut off by some rustling and footsteps ahead of them. Unsure of who else was in the forest, he placed a hand on Bae's shoulder to stop him from walking further. "Stay here, while I go check it out."

Bae nodded.

James gripped the handle of his sword as he stealthily made his way up over a hill to see who was ahead of him. He peered through the bushes, revealing two figures walking along the pathway in silence. James stifled a gasp, when he realized it was Rumplestiltskin and Snow. They had caught up to them faster than he expected.

"Who is it?" a small voice asked from behind.

Turning to see that it was only Baelfire, James was relieved, "I thought I told you to stay put until I came to get you?"

"I know…just…sorry."

James rolled his eyes, "Take a look yourself."

Bae looked through the bush James was holding back and instantly recognized his Papa. He was very nervous, "S…So what do we do now?"

"You are going to listen to me and stay right here. I'm going to confront the Dark One, and get Snow back."

"I think you should let me go instead! I can help!" Bae knew there was a better chance that his father wouldn't harm Prince James if he went out first.

"No, Rumplestiltskin is very dangerous. He has a reputation for taking children. I don't want any harm to come to you." James stood up and began to make his way toward the path.

Bae hesitated. He knew he should tell Prince James Rumplestiltskin was his father, he was about to find out anyway. 'It's better if I tell him.' "Wait! I have to tell you something," he called out, but James was at a distance where he could no longer hear him.

Bae grew very anxious. He contemplated running after the prince and stopping him, but that would cause a bigger scene. He decided to hang back and see what would happen. His father had shown there was good in him, that he wasn't a coward. Perhaps, just maybe, he wouldn't harm James. He really hoped not. He crossed his fingers.

When Prince James stepped out into the clearing, Rumplestiltskin and Snow White were no longer in sight. He walked around the area, venturing further along the path, but they had completely vanished.

"Looking for something?" came a voice from behind him.

Prince James jumped slightly and swung around to find Rumplestiltskin sitting on a log with his legs crossed confidently.

"Or should I say _someone_?" Rumplestiltskin finished with a giggle.

Prince James was only startled for a second, but he quickly regained his composure and held up his sword, "Release Snow White or else..."

"Or else what? You'll prick me with your little sword? It's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat me."

The prince stood his ground, "Release her!"

Rumple jumped down from the log and strolled leisurely toward the prince, "How about instead, we make a deal. A duel. You best me with your sword, and you can have Snow White."

"What's the catch?"

"No, catch."

"I know you Rumplestiltskin, there's always a catch when it comes to your deals."

"Ahh, my reputation precedes me, but I assure you dearie, I will hold true to my word, there's nothing to be afraid of. What do ya say?"

The prince hesitated, and glanced down at Rumplestiltskin's belt, "You carry no sword, so deal!"

Rumplestiltskin's smirk grew as the prince came towards him. A billow of purple smoke engulfed them, and the prince suddenly found himself without a weapon. Confused, he heard Rumplestiltskin giggle gleefully, and glanced up.

"Who needs a sword when I can use yours?"

James was angry, "That's not fair!"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, "Calm down. I never said you couldn't have a sword. Where would be the fun in that? I just said I was going to use yours! He he!"

James was startled when a less extravagant sword appeared before him, but he wasted no time picking it up. He heaved it over his shoulder and lunged toward Rumplestiltskin with all his might. Rumple blocked the attack, shoving James backward.

Their swords clinked and clanged as the two swung attack after attack, each blocking the others every time.

Rumple managed to block one attack, shoving both swords towards James, causing them to be nose to nose, "Had enough?"

"Never!" James exclaimed as she thrust Rumple off of him. He was able to momentarily grab Rumplestiltksin's arm, attempting a swing at his torso, but Rumple dodged it, shaking James loose.

The attack did however throw Rumplestiltskin for a second, because James was able to come in from the right, managing a small scratch on Rumplestiltskin's face. James glared up at Rumplestiltskin proudly. Rumplestiltskin grinned at him from ear to ear as he made the scratch disappear with magic. He came back at the prince with more force than ever; he had been holding back before just for fun.

James went to take a swing at Rumple as he ran toward him, but it was off to the left a little, giving Rumplestiltskin the chance to move in. Rumplestiltskin knocked James in the back of the head kicking him forward and James fell to his knees. Rumplestiltskin held the tip of the sword at his throat, tilting his chin upwards, "Looks like I win. Any last words?"

James was about to respond when Bae came running out from his hiding place, and put himself between the two men facing his father, "No! Stop!"

Rumplestiltskin's whole demeanor completely morphed when he laid eyes on Bae. His eyes went wide in worry. "Bae! What are you doing out here?! Where's Belle?" Rumplestiltskin said momentarily forgetting about James.

James furrowed his brow, "Bae? Wait have you met before?

Bae ignored him in favor of trying to talk some sense into his father, "At home, but Papa, please don't hurt him! He was only trying to help! Snow White is his true love!"

Rumplestiltskin cast a glance, over a James, whose face showed nothing but shock. "RUMPLESTILTSKIN?!" James exclaimed melodramatically.

"Yes, dearie, I'm right here. No need to yell," he said mockingly.

James stood up, now that Rumple was no longer holding a sword at his neck, "Oh cut the crap," he said to Rumple. He grabbed Baelfire by the shoulders and turned him toward him, looking him straight in the eyes, "You failed to mention _Rumplestiltskin_ was your father!"

Bae sheepishly opened his mouth to explain himself, but Rumplestiltskin interrupted, by stepping between the two, causing James to release his grip on Bae, "Get your hands off my son!" Rumplestiltskin stated through gritted teeth, as he grabbed the prince by the neck.

Prince James held up his hands in defeat, "I wasn't trying to hurt him…"

"Papa, _please!_" Bae cried, but he ignored him.

"What were you doing with my boy!?"

"I was just trying to help. He ran away. I only wanted to return him to his mother safe and sound."

"_Ran away?_ Now see that would be more believable if I didn't know my son. _My son _would never leave his mother like that. You kidnapped him didn't you?!"

"No, I…" but James couldn't finish his sentence because Rumplestiltskin's grip tightened.

Rumplestiltskin was too far gone to hear Bae's outcries, or completely register the soft hands that grabbed his arm from behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle and the dwarves had been walking silently along the trail for hours at the fastest pace they could, hoping they would be able to catch up with the stranger and Baelfire. They knew Bae would be traveling towards Queen Regina's castle, but they couldn't figure out why the stranger would want to go there too. The worst-case scenario Belle conjured in her mind, was he was a minion sent by the Queen to retrieve Bae for some unknown reason, but it just didn't make sense. The deal was Bae had to go free and couldn't be harmed; the queen couldn't capture him without breaking the deal.

The silence disappeared when raised voices could be heard in the clearing ahead. Grumpy shot Belle a concerned glance, "You stay here, I'll check it out."

Belle thought the voices sounded familiar. Belle grabbed Grumpy's arm before he could walk away, "No wait..." she paused, straining to hear the voices. Her eyes widened when she heard that familiar imp-like tone. She let go of Grumpy's arm and darted toward the clearing.

"Belle, wait!" Grumpy called after her, but she paid him no mind.

When she burst out through the brush, she breathed a sigh of relief when the first thing she saw was Baelfire, and then Rumplestiltskin. Her relief didn't last long when she noticed Rumple was in a heated argument with someone she didn't recognize. 'He must be the stranger that took Bae, that's why Rum is so upset.' she thought. She wasn't happy with the stranger for taking her son, but when she saw Rum push Baelfire out of the way even with his protests, and grab the stranger's neck, she knew the man was about to get hurt. She couldn't let that happen no matter what he'd done. She ran as fast as she could and grabbed Rumplestiltskin's arm from behind before he killed the man, "Rumplestiltskin stop!"

Rumplestiltskin, thinking it was Snow who was trying to stop him, shoved Belle hard off of him throwing her to the ground. Her bottom hit the ground with a loud thud, and she fell backwards knocking her head on a rock. "I thought I told you to stay..." he said as he turned around, cutting himself off when he saw it wasn't Snow White. His face turned to worry, and he forgot about Prince James, releasing his hold on him, so he could be immediately at Belle's side, "Belle…"

Bae fell to his knees next to her too, and he was not happy, "Papa! Why did you shove her!?"

Rumplestiltskin gave Bae a sideways glance, "I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to, I thought..." He was so frazzled he had to stop, close his eyes, and take a deep breath. He reached down to stroke the hair out of her face. Belle's eyes were closed, and he worried he may have knocked her unconscious. "Belle, sweetheart?"

Belle stirred, turning from her side to her back. With her eyes still closed, she lifted up off the ground with Rumplestiltskin and Bae helping her from either side. "OW!" she exclaimed as she grasped the back of her head.

"Mom, are you okay?" Bae glanced at Belle worriedly.

Belle opened her eyes and turned toward Bae. Belle looked at him funny, as if he asked her an outrageous question, and furrowed her brow, "Mom? Who's mom? I…I don't know you."

**I know I'm evil, but dont worry I have it mapped out until the end, so it won't be as long before this story is finished. I'm guessing about 4-5 more chapters and an epilogue. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
